Po's Kingdom
by Lion warrior
Summary: In an alternate modern universe, Po finds himself between a rock and a hard place when he has to avoid going to war between two empires. And considering Po, it never goes according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Po

 **Don't Own anything.**

* * *

"Where on Earth did you get this?" I asked my Dimension traveling friend.

"The story came from the outer cortex of the right galaxy," Demi replied. "What do you think?"

"I think I got an interesting story. It's going to be hard to fully explain though," I replied. Demi laughed.

"Aren't all good stories?"

"No," I replied cheekily.

* * *

In a distant land where old medieval and past architecture meets modern technology. The Empire of Peace was the largest empire in the world. While it did not rule the world, its influence did. Nations and countries in poverty looked towards the Empire of Peace for strength and peace. The capital of the Empire of Peace was the City of Shizi, named after its founder. The king of this entire empire was King Shifu, who resided in the Grand Jade Palace. The area of this palace was the size of five football fields or four soccer fields stacked next to each other. The palace was created in the traditional Chinese palace structure with red, gold, and Jade decorations. Several different rooms populated the grandeur halls of the Grand Jade Palace. The difference between this palace and others is the Palace has specially designed 'fight rooms'. The people of the Empire of Peace are not very warrior-like. Though not as competitive as one might think, the Empire of Peace's main goal is to protect people, not to necessarily conquer them. For that purpose, the king's sons train hard to become prime fighters.

Outside the palace is a more modern city. Tall skyscrapers populate the metropolitan and financial districts. Further out is a more rustic clay building feel. In contrast to the metal and concrete jungle surrounding the palace, this outer section of the city is home to the small business and middle-class individuals. It is built in clay or old brick in small spaces. It is here where most people come to get the traditional feel of the ancient Chinese village architecture. Clothing lines, open vendors, and markets line the alleyways and streets of, what the people call, the Zhēnzhèng de Jiā, or the Jia for short. Here people come to relax, rejuvenate, and remember the ways of old times.

Though the largest empire, one would think that the king of such an empire would be merciless, ruthless, and stubborn. Well, the last one is right. King Shifu wasn't a typical king. The empire was too large for one man to rule completely, so many parts of the empire are ruled governors and rulers that ultimately answered to King Shifu.

There was another thing about King Shifu. He was never married nor did he seek a wife, but the kingdom needed an heir. So King Shifu adopted four sons, each very different from each other. One of them was walking down the very halls of the Grand Jade Palace. He looked at the palace's ancient oil paintings, depicting when his private teacher and his father used to fight against other nations. Po, the youngest of the adopted brothers, loved culture and history. Being an orphan wouldn't have helped him experience the different cultures here. He was adopted when he was a young cub, only a year old. "Po!" The young panda looked back to have a pie thrown at his face. "Bullseye," celebrated Monkey, the second youngest and the jokester of the group.

"Get back here, you clown!" Po shouted as he chased after Monkey. Po chased his brother right into one of the fight rooms, where Crane, the second oldest, and Tai-Lung, the oldest, were sparring. They were about to clash into each other when Monkey and Po crashed into them, resulting in a boy pile. "Ow!"

"Well, I don't think Master Oogway told us to prepare for a surprise panda," Tai-Lung muttered as he rubbed his sore head. "What are you two troublemakers doing?" Tai-Lung smirked as he gave a noogie to his panda brother's head.

"And why do you have carrot pie on your face?" Crane asked. Po glared at the simian.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Joker over there?"

"What? Can't have a little fun? HAHA! You should have seen his face," Monkey replied. Po tasted the pie.

"Ooh, carrot." The brothers all laughed until they heard a cough.

"Ahem."

"Master Oogway." The four brothers scrambled to put themselves together in a line. Master Oogway was an old tortoise in a white robe with a golden sash across. He always carried a walking stick around.

"I see that you have yet to prepare for the surprise panda," Oogway laughed. "In any case, your father is requesting you."

"First one to Dad's throne is a rotten apple!" Po challenged. The four raced to their father's throne room. Oogway's head shook as he said with a smile.

"Kids."

That statement wasn't really true. Though the youngest, Po was 20 years old. Tai-Lung was 25 and the others were in-between. Yet they acted like kids in their endeavors. When the four came to the throne room, the ten white marble pillared room was vacant with the except of a small red panda on the golden red cushioned REPAIRED seat. Many times the four brothers would try to sit in their father's chair, all at once. As they grew older and bigger, the chair couldn't support them. So instead of regular wood supporting it, the chair was made out of metal with golden paint. Anyways, King Shifu looked at his sons.

"Well, if it isn't my troublemakers," Shifu smiled.

"What did you call us for, Dad?" Po asked.

"Yeah, it's unusual that you call us to the throne room. Especially after the fourth time the chair broke," Crane muttered quietly.

"I've called you here for an important matter," Shifu explained.

"Are you going to choose who the next in line is?" Monkey asked.

"Come on, Monkey. We already know who it's going to be," Tai-Lung smirked confidently as Po shook his head.

"Actually, it's not that," Shifu replied.

"Dang it, I didn't win my bet yet," Tai-Lung muttered.

"What?" Po asked.

"Never mind," Tai-Lung recovered.

"What I called you here for was to tell you that we're going to an allegiance meeting," Shifu explained.

"Oh," the four sighed. Allegiance meetings were boring to the brothers. It consisted of speeches, toasts, signing, and greetings. The brothers had created a game where they would challenge each other to see who could learn the most names in the shortest amount of time. They had to learn the names anyhow, why not make it fun? Sometimes there would be some people their age and their status. Usually, if it was a female, Crane, Po, and Monkey would find a nice view to see Tai-Lung try to win the girl over. This usually resulted in either giggling or a push, shove, or food thrown at the snow leopard. Tai-Lung was a bad flirt when it came to some women. The others usually watched for the show.

"Don't seem too excited," Shifu noticed. "We are forming an allegiance with the Qiangdu Nation." This surprised Po.

"Wait, you mean _the_ Qiangdu Nation? The Nation of Strength?" Po asked. Shifu nodded.

"Should we know them? I feel as if I missed something in History Class," Monkey quipped.

"The Nation of Strength is one of the strongest nations. They're also one of the most warring nations. I'm surprised they would even think of making an allegiance with us," Po replied.

"Why?"

"They don't seem to be the type of nation to want to pal up with someone. From the info I have about them, they're more of a 'conquer at all costs' kind of people. However, their culture is something we don't have much of," Po commented.

"Well then, tomorrow you'll have the chance to study more about their culture. I tell you this because this may be a special meeting," Shifu replied.

"How so?" Tai-Lung asked. Shifu smiled.

"You'll see. Now you four have my leave to go," Shifu replied. With that, the four exited the room.

"What do you think Dad is going to do, Po?" Crane asked.

"How should I know?" Po replied.

"Come on, we all know that you're the smartest here and the one to be king," Tai-Lung smirked, throwing his arm around the panda.

"For the last time, guys. I'm not going to be king. I can't. That's just... too big of a responsibility," Po hesitated.

"Whatever you say, but don't try and deny your responsibility when it's given," Tai-Lung teased. Po rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to Mr. Ping's," Po huffed as he went toward the front gate. There through the large red gates, the line of different cars and limos were lined. But Po wasn't using any of them. "Zeng?"

"Yes, Prince Po," The duck servant bowed.

"I'm making my regular today."

"Of course sir. I'll make the Junk ready," Zeng replied. The 'Junk' was an old beat-up looking car that was actually new. It was designed that way so that Po could stay low key. The duck and panda cruised through the metropolitan streets all the way to the Jia where Mr. Ping lived and worked. It was in the afternoon after working hours.

"Mr. Ping," Po called.

"Po, how's my favorite customer?" Mr. Ping said, giving the panda his regular. "So? How is life in the palace?"

"Good, we have to go to another allegiance. It's the Qiangdu Nation." Po said.

"The Nation of Strength? Where King Nelon rules?"

"You know about it?"

"I use to reside there before I came here. The fact they are forming an allegiance is suspicious," Mr. Ping suggested. "Be careful, Po. Make sure things are okay."

"I'll try my best. But you probably know more about the culture there than me. What is it like?" Po asked, overly excited.

"Culture-wise, not much...well, I can't say that. They are very competitive. In fact, I got most of my selling tactics from them," Mr. Ping proudly said.

"I'm doomed," Po muttered to himself. Mr. Ping was a little...much with his selling of food. He couldn't imagine a whole city of people like him.

"They are very independent kind of people. Especially the women. Be very careful about how you treat the women," Mr. Ping replied.

"But I usually am," Po said.

"I meant to tell your brother Tai-Lung that," Ping murmured.

"Oh, yeah," Po realized. Then he looked at the clock. "Well, I have to go. See you, Mr. Ping."

"See you, Po. And hey, make sure you keep your eyes and ears open. The people of Qiangdu don't usually make friends very well," Mr. Ping replied.

"What would you advise me to do?" Po asked. The goose thought about it, then smiled.

"Just be yourself. I'm sure they'll love it," Mr. Ping replied. With that, Po left. "Yep, from my recollection, those tigers do enjoy a cuddly panda," Mr. Ping laughed.

 **To Be continued.**


	2. The Proposal

The Proposal

* * *

"We're here," Tai-Lung said excitedly as the private jet touched down. "Time to get our fancy on," Tai-Lung smirked as he straightened his bowtie.

"Mrs. Mei-Ling would you stop with the tie," Po complained as a small fox lady fiddled with his straight necktie that went along with his black tux.

"Well, I have to make sure you four aren't sloppy, especially your brothers. I heard there will be many young ladies here, and this may be your only chance to find the women for you all to marry," Mei-Ling replied. Po was still bickering about the tie until the jet came to a complete stop. "There. And boys, please don't do anything that would cause me to worry, especially you Tai-Lung," The little fox glared. The three brothers chuckled as Tai-Lung rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready," King Shifu asked.

"Of course," Tai-Lung said confidently.

"Ready to be fancy," Monkey and Crane replied.

"Yeah, I guess," Po said, worried. The five walked down the stairs of the jet. As they came through the private airport, someone was ready to meet them. Po saw a big mean looking tiger right in front of them. Po gulped as King Shifu smiled and greeted himself.

"Ah, King Nelon. It is great to finally meet you." The big tiger smiled, but his smile didn't make Po feel any better about him. Quite frankly, he was intimidated by him. Nelon was easily the biggest tiger he saw, probably the biggest one in the nation.

"Hey, are you okay, little brother," Tai-Lung whispered to Po, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nervous I guess," Po replied. As the procession to the meeting went on, Po was still a little nervous about the whole thing. Mr. Ping was right. Many of the people in Qiangdu look like they didn't want to be bothered. Another thing that Po noticed was that many of them were Tigers. The other sons were chatting with each other trying to make their rules for the name game. Nelon was talking with Shifu as they all rode in the car. Po was mainly looking out the window. The capital was crowded with felines. Mountain cats, snow leopards, tigers, and other kinds of felines big and small with some geese, pigs, mice, and birds of different kinds. Po was still nervous about the whole allegiance thing. It didn't sit well with him about how a pridefully strong nation like Qiangdu could simply want to be pals with an empire like the Empire of Peace. Suddenly, Po felt a smack on his back. "I wasn't looking!"

"What?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Nothing," Po calmed down.

"Po, are you okay? You're more nervous than usual," Tai-Lung whispered to him.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You know you're a bad liar," Tai-Lung said.

"I learned from the best," Po nervously joked.

"Come on, what are you worked up about?" Tai-Lung asked. Po looked to see if his dad was listening. He whispered to Tai-Lung.

"I don't have a good feeling about this. I've heard that the people here really don't like people who make them feel weak, and Qiangdu making an allegiance with the biggest empire in the world and not being able to say they conquered it would make me feel weak." Tai-Lung thought about it.

"You think something is up?" Tai-Lung asked.

"I know something is up but I don't know what," Po said a little dismayed. Tai-Lung threw his arm around his brother.

"Don't worry. If anything happens, we, your brothers, will stick together," Tai-Lung smiled. Po smiled back.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," Po replied.

The procession made it to the meeting, or rather the party. Drinks and food were served as classical music was playing. The four brothers had their seats next to their father, two on each side. Tai-Lung was already striking out with a girl as was apparent from the girl slapping him to which Crane and Monkey laughed. Po, for the first time in his life, was feeling very lonely at this party. He was leaning against a wall with a drink in his hand. He spilled his drink when someone came to him. "Enjoying yourself."

"YAH!" Po jumped. "Oh, it's you, King Nelon, sir." The big tiger eyed the panda suspiciously. Po was sweating nervously.

"Are you okay? You seem edgy," Nelon said.

"Sorry, I just feel a little out of place, and I don't want to offend anyone because I'm ignorant of the culture," Po confessed. Nelon smiled, but it wasn't a normal smile. It was... almost mocking as he laughed as well.

"You won't have to worry about that for long," Nelon said almost menacingly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Po asked, getting a little braver.

"I mean you'll get to learn more about us soon. I can give you a grand tour of our city if you like," Nelon offered, but the way he offered it didn't seem sincere. Po, on the other hand, took his word for it.

"Really?" Po asked excitedly. This threw Nelon off for a moment but he smiled anyway.

"Sure, I promise," He replied as he walked away. As the party started, Nelon asked everyone to calm down. At that time, the four came back from their mingling.

"What's wrong with your face?" Po asked Tai-Lung, who looked like he received several hits to the face.

"Don't ask," He muttered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here to celebrate the finalization of the allegiance," Nelon replied. A lousy clapping followed.

"You're right. They don't like the allegiance idea that much," Tai-Lung whispered to his brother.

"And as agree upon in the treaty, I will give something of mine as a token of our gratitude," Nelon said. The room got quiet as a beautiful, royal looking female tiger came through the room. Her royal red gown caused the four brothers' eyes all widened. "I will give to you my daughter, Tigress, to marry one of your four sons." Po looked at the female tiger. Though she was pretty, her eyes seemed angry about the whole situation. Po could relate. He would be pissed if his father offered him up to choose between four girls. Then again, for him, maybe not.

"Thank you, my good friend and ally. And as promised your daughter will choose which one to marry. All the preparations for her stay have been made," Shifu explained. That would explain the construction work being done on the other side of the palace.

The room clapped and cheered, but Po was in a daze. He was still in a daze when they went to the private jet, with Tigress in a separate jet. Po woke up out of his daze when he heard his brothers starting to argue. "You might as well give up, boys. She's mine once she sees the Tai-Lung charm," Tai-Lung smirked.

"You mean the one that gets you slapped," Monkey joked. "No, I think she'll fall for me. Women love a guy that can make them laugh."

"Yeah, laugh. Not 'want to kill them'. Your jokes stink. I plan to simply cook for her," Crane smiled. Crane was the cook of the brothers.

"And nearly burn down the kitchen with one of your concoctions. Aren't you ban from the kitchen, though?" Tai-Lung asked.

"That has been lifted a long time ago," Crane remarked. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes.

"What about you, Po? What are you going to do?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Po replied, still in a bit of a daze.

"Ah, you're going to make her want you by not giving her attention. Smart man," Tai-Lung smirked.

"No, I mean... I'm not going to bother trying to win her over you guys. You guys deserve her," Po smiled.

"Oh Po, you're making us feel guilty now," Crane sighed.

"Yeah, you'll find someone once you're king," Monkey teased.

"For the last time, I'm not going to be king!" Po argued.

"That's for me to decide," King Shifu said, coming into the brothers' section of the plane. "Now, I don't want you boys to be fighting over her like a sack of gold. I've promised King Nelon that she would be taken extreme care of. That's why when you visit her section of the palace, there will be visiting hours. No funny business. Especially from you Monkey. I mean that literally." The small panda went back to his room.

"Did he just make a joke?" Monkey asked.

"Of you? Yes," Tai-Lung smirked. Just then, Mei-Ling came in.

"Now, there are some ground rules you boys are going to have to follow once the lady is settled in," Mei-Ling started. Po didn't really listen to what she had to say. He was still thinking about the whole ordeal.

* * *

Another day passed before Po decided to check in on Tigress. Like he told the brothers, he didn't want to marry Tigress. Po went to see if Tigress was willing to share anything of the Qiangdu Nation culture. On his way there, he ran into Tai-Lung, who was bandaged across the face. "What happened to you?"

"The girl got sharp claws," Tai-Lung muttered.

"Ooh, hold on, let me see the scratch," Po examined it for a bit. "Alright, it doesn't seem too deep. Just make sure you put some ice on it."

"Thanks, bro. You're a real help," Tai-Lung said.

"I do what I can," Po smiled. He continued his way to Tigress's room when he ran into Monkey, who had cake all over his face. "She didn't like the joke, did she?"

"No," Monkey muttered. Po grabbed some cloth from his back pocket and wiped his brother's face "Thanks, I was getting tired of hitting stuff."

"No problem," Po smiled. Po went on to the room until he met Crane, who also had cake on his face. "What happened to you?"

"Apparently, felines don't like it when you make cucumbers in your cake," Crane sighed. Po rolled his eyes as he wiped his brother's face. "Thanks."

"No problem," Po muttered as he continued to the room. "Jeez, I'm beginning to wonder if I should even go." As he approached Tigress's room, two guards were placed in front of the hallway to the door. Once they saw Po, they blocked his way. "What? Visiting hours are over?" Po joked.

"Prince Po, please don't do anything stupid," the guard bluntly pleaded. Po knew what he meant. He had just seen three of his brothers humiliated. He didn't want Po to join them.

"Don't worry, I'm not even trying to woo her," Po replied. The guards, who were still uneasy, let him by. Po walked down the hallway and right up to the door, where he heard Tigress talking to someone. He pressed his ear against the door to listen.

"So they're already fighting over each other? Good, that will cause them to hate each other eventually," Nelon said over a facetime phone.

"It's not that hard to reject them. Their wooing techniques are bad," Tigress remarked. Though angry, Po noted that her voice did seem melodic. "How long do I have to do this?"

"Don't worry. They'll be fighting each other within the year. That will cause a divide in the house for us to defeat them," Nelon said. "You'll be home before you know it." Po was shocked. It all made sense now. If the brothers were fighting over a girl, they would ultimately try to fight each other literally. And whoever Tigress chose, one of the brothers would probably kill the other for her. As a result, the other brother would be banished or killed. In other words, his whole family would be destroyed and so would the empire.

But why? Why would they even try doing that? The Empire of Peace was here to help people, not necessarily conquer them. If they only saw the difference, Po thought. And that's when he came up with his idea. "This is a stupid idea, but I have to try," Po quietly whispered. It was then he realized that Tigress was off the phone. He humbly knocked on it. Then he heard what he thought was a rushing thunderstorm. Tigress flung the door open and glared at the panda.

"If this is a cheesy pickup line, cake, or some bad joke, I swear I'll-" Tigress started, ready to slap Po.

"IT'S NOT ANY OF THAT!" Po cowered, covering his face. Tigress then remembered what she was supposed to do. She calmed down and composed herself.

"I'm sorry, Prince um..."

"Po," Po said.

"Prince Po, I've had an eventful day," Tigress replied. "What was it that you wanted to tell me," Tigress asked, too innocently.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were settled in," Po explained. Tigress looked at the panda for a moment but then crossed her arms.

"Why?" She asked. Po rolled his eyes.

"You guys are suspicious of everything, aren't you?" Po commented. "Don't worry, I'm not going to try to win you over like my brothers. I understand that you didn't want to be in this situation anyway." Tigress still looked like she wasn't convinced.

"So you don't find me worthy of wasting your time," Tigress asked, offended.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's just... I want to get to know you and your people first. It doesn't make sense to try and go after a woman I don't know yet," Po explained. Tigress was silent for a moment.

"You're not like your brothers, are you." Tigress quipped.

"I've been told that. Oh, and don't worry about my brothers. They really do mean well. They're just...them. I... I don't know where I would be without them," Po replied. Tigress's harsh face seemed to soften a bit. Po shook out of his saddened state and smiled widely. "Well, I'm sure that you'll be treated well here during your stay." Tigress smiled, which resembled much like her father's almost wicked smile. But hers seemed a bit...flirtatious at the most.

"I'll keep that in mind," Tigress replied as she went into her room. Po sighed as he put his plan into action as he left.

"This is going to be a stupid idea. But I have to try for my brothers' sake and the empire."

 **Continued...**


	3. Fight to the Culture

Fight to the Culture

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Mr. Ping asked.

"I just want you to act as if you had a disease until I get back from my trip," Po said over the phone.

"And allow Crane to help me? No thank you," Mr. Ping said, knowing that Crane was a cooking disaster.

"What about Tai-Lung?" Po asked.

"Fine, but just make sure that he keeps his 'charm' on the down-low," Mr. Ping requested, "I don't need my female customers being freaked out."

"Doesn't Viper still work there?"

"Yeah, why?" Po smirked.

"Trust me, she'll keep him in check," Po replied as he hung up the phone and called someone else.

"Hey, Po. What's up?"

"Hey, Song, I need you to take Crane and Monkey under your wing for a moment," Po asked. Song was his friend in community services for the City of Shizi.

"Okay, for how long?" Song asked.

"About a couple of weeks?"

"Weeks? Po, what's going on?" Song asked.

"Nothing, I just won't be able to help for a while," Po replied.

"But you don't even come that frequent," Song mentioned.

"I just need my brothers to be out of the palace for a while," Po said as he was walking down the hall.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Take care of yourself," Song replied as she hung up.

"Alright, where are my brothers?" Po said to himself.

"What are you doing?"

"AHHH!" Po jumped. "Oh, it's just you, Dad."

"What are you doing, Po?" Shifu asked. Po thought about it.

"I... have to leave to go to Qiangdu for a while. To learn... the culture," Po explained, slowly coming up with a likely story.

"And you want your brothers out of the palace why?" Shifu asked. Po thought of a way to explain to his dad but decided to just be blunt.

"So they don't kill each other over Tigress," Po replied. Shifu looked at his son for a moment then smiled.

"Ah, you don't want them to fight so much. I understand. I will help you in your endeavor. Why don't you go get prepared for your flight? I'll worry about your brothers."

"Thanks, Dad," Po said as he got his things ready. Within minutes, he was in the air heading for Qiangdu, when the news got to Nelon.

"My lord, King Shifu's plane is asking for permission to land," said a servant.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Nelon, "This is unexpected. Ready a procession!" The servant bowed and ran off. "This is unusual. What is Shifu trying to do?" He was about to find out.

* * *

"Okay, Po. You got this. Don't worry," Po told himself as he stepped off the jet. "And if they do anything to you, just pray that it will be short and swift. Hehe," Po nervously chuckled. Two medium size tigers greeted Po. They were surprised that he and his duck servant were the only persons coming out of the plane.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Po. Where is your family?" One of the tigers asked.

"I am on a private mission. I'm the only one here," Po explained. The two tigers looked at each other confused. "I would like to see, King Nelon."

"We will bring you to him immediately," The two tigers bowed as they brought him to the palace. A servant quickly told King Nelon the news.

"Only the panda came? What is King Shifu up to?" Nelon decided to ask the small panda himself as he called King Shifu. "What is your son doing here?"

"He's trying to learn the culture there. Don't worry about him. He's pretty harmless, but make sure that he doesn't touch anything pricey. He's a bit-" Nelon heard a loud crash from the front door.

"Oops," Po muttered.

"Clumsy," Shifu replied.

"Why is he trying to learn our culture?" Nelon asked, trying to retain his confused panic.

"Well, I guess it's to try and win over you know who," Shifu said cheekily. Nelon thought about it.

"Ah, clever way to fight for her hand, panda," Nelon thought to himself. "Well, thank you for the warning." With that, he hung up the phone. Po walked into the throne room. "Ah, Prince Po. What a wonderful surprise!" Po could already see through the tiger's antics, but he played along. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if I could stay here for a bit to learn more about your culture," Po explained.

"Ah, and interesting way to win my daughter's hand," Nelon smiled. Po was clueless for a moment but played along with it.

"Yes, it is," Po replied. "And I want to take that tour you offered at the allegiance party."

"Of course, and will your servant be coming with us?" Nelon asked. Po looked to his left to see Zeng. He had brought Zeng as comfort.

"Yes."

"Very well, let's get the car ready. And how long will you be staying with us?"

"I was thinking about a month?" Po said nervously. Everyone in the room was surprised.

"Why so long?"

"I want to make sure I understand the culture fully," Po explained. Nelon's smile faded a bit, but he recovered.

"Well, in that case, why don't we take that tour for tomorrow. You must be tired from jet lag," Nelon proposed. Po nodded and went to his temporary resting spot.

"Do you think it's wise for us to do this?" one of the tiger servants asked.

"He's fine. If anything he's just a nervous panda trying to win my daughter's hand from a different angle. Besides, all men are the same, right?" Nelon smirked. As Po found his way to the room, his duck servant was confused.

"Why are you doing this, Master Po?" Zeng asked.

"Because I do want to make sure that I understand the princess and where she is coming from," Po replied.

"Yes, but I thought you said that you didn't want to marry her?"

"Where did you hear that?" Po asked, surprised he had been caught.

"You're not the quietest when you talk in your room," Zeng nervously chuckled.

"Okay, I just wanted to study the history and the culture. We don't have much about the Qiangdu Nation," Po lied. That wasn't the main reason but that's all Zeng needed to know. Zeng just shrugged as he rested. Just then, Po heard a knock. He opened the door to see a stout female tiger.

"Hello, Master Po. I am Xiao Laohu. I have been charged with anything you need or want." Laohu said.

"Thank you, um... is it okay if I call you, Laohu?" Po nervously asked. The stout tiger looked at Po but then giggle a bit at his nervous manner.

"Sure, anything you need or want?" Po thought about it.

"Actually, I do need a little private favor," Po replied. Laohu sighed and rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Of course, master."

"Could you show me around and give me the real tour of Qiangdu," Po asked.

"Oh," Laohu said, with her hands on the bottom of her shirt. "That."

"What did you think I meant?" Po asked cautiously.

"Nevermind," Laohu quickly recovered, placing her hands next to her sides. "And why do you need me to drive you?"

"Because I want to know what it's like to really live in Qiangdu," Po explained. "Normally when I ask to look at a person's city, they give me a very 'rich people' point of view." Laohu looked surprised that he would want to do something like this. But she ultimately smiled and nodded.

"I will show you around," She agreed. As the two went out, Po turned to Zeng.

"Zeng, stay here, if anyone asks where I am, make sure to tell them I was sleeping," Po instructed. Zeng nodded. The panda followed the servant to a normal looking car. "So where are you taking me?" Po asked.

"I don't think taking you to the rough part of the city is a good idea. I think going to the lower middle-class area will be good enough don't you think?" Laohu replied. Po nodded as they got into the car. They drove through the extravagant mansions and monuments. Then they came to a large arena.

"Laohu, what is that?" Po asked.

"That is the fighting arena. It is where many fighting events happen. It's outfitted with special kinds of battle materials to make sure that the players do not get hurt badly," Laohu explained. "It's called the Zhanshi."

"Drop me off here. I want to see it," Po asked. Laohu became nervous.

"Um... it's not the safest place in the world," Laohu said as she parked the car.

"I'm not the safest person to be around," Po answered. The two entered the arena in the middle of a small match. It was small because they didn't have that many people in the ring. "Wow, this is an interesting arena," Po commented." The arena was built much like the Roman Coliseum. A sand pit ring was the actual place of fighting. A snow leopard and a boar were sparing. "Is fighting an important thing here?" Po asked.

"The most important. It's a sign of strength, status, skill, you name it. It's very important. If you can't fight, well, you're pretty much looked down upon," Laohu said.

"That's sad," Po commented to himself, "Anyway, can you show me around the Zhanshi?" Laohu nodded and showed Po to a training ring in the back. Suddenly, something went wrong. As Po entered, he could see a female mountain cat surrounded by several male opponents.

"Come on, guys. Stop playing around," Said the mountain cat.

"What? Is the mighty Mei-Ling backing down from a challenge?" the lead tiger teased.

"Oh no," Laohu muttered.

"What's the matter?" Po asked.

"That mountain cat is Mei-Ling. She's a fighter for the Zhanshi, but it seems she's bitten off more than she can chew," Laohu sighed.

"Well, then let's help her," Po suggested, about to rush in, but Laohu stopped him.

"Ladies in the Qiangdu Nation don't like the idea of men helping them like that. They kind of hate the damsel in distress scene," Laohu explained.

"Okay, then she'll help me," Po said as he rushed in.

"Wait, what?" Laohu said confused. Po jumped into the training ring, standing in between.

"What are you doing," Mei-Ling asked.

"Joining the fight," Po replied, standing in a ready position. Mei-Ling pushed him out of the way.

"Stay back, panda. I got this," Mei-Ling said. Po got back up and stood right where he was.

"I know, which is why I want my turn. You're already warmed up and limber. Why don't I get a chance?" Po asked. Mei-Ling looked at him, suspiciously. "PLEEEEEASE?!" Po pleaded with big eyes. Mei-Ling was caught off guard by the look and laughed.

"Alright, hey, Saber. Why don't you and your goons warm this guy up? Try and go easy on him," Mei-Ling said jumping out of the ring.

"No promises," Saber smirked.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Laohu asked, placing her hands on her head in a panic.

"Oh, Laohu. What are you doing here?" Mei-Ling asked.

"I was giving a tour for a dignitary around the Zhanshi!" Laohu replied.

"Oh, who was it?" Mei-Ling asked. Laohu pointed to Po. "Ooh. Oops."

"I got this one, guys. Save your strengths," Saber smirked.

"I can't look," Laohu said, covering her eyes. Saber took a slash at Po's stomach with his claws. Po usually just wears black pants with a black and white robe. He was glad he took the robe off before he came in here.

"Yep! Sharp!" Po exclaimed. Saber came for another slash, but Po blocked it with his arm. Saber's claws dug deep, but Po didn't show any signs of hurt.

"Huh?" Saber muttered. Po grabbed Saber, pulled him forward, grabbed his face, and pushed him to the floor, planting the back of his head into the ground. "Nice move," Saber grunted. The other goons started grouping up against Po and Po kept delivering. The panda punched left and right, but some of the attacks from the goons did land on Po, forcing him back.

"Whoa," Po exclaimed, ducking a punch. He tackled the last goon like a football player. "Well, that was tough. Whew!"

"He... did it," Mei-Ling said surprised.

"You mean I'm not fired," Laohu asked, peeking from her hands.

"Nice fighting. You're a great fighter," Po smiled, offering his hand. Saber was still hugely confused as he took the panda's hand and rose from the floor.

"Thanks," Saber muttered.

"Aw, is the big tiger still a sore loser?" Mei-Ling teased. Saber growled, but Po stopped him.

"Don't worry about her. You were great," Po congratulated. Saber eyed the panda suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Saber asked.

"I'm Po," the panda replied, helping the other goons get up.

"Saber," The tiger replied. "How come you were able to block so easily and not feel the pain from my claws?"

"When you have a monkey who whacks you on the head all the time, a crane who has sharp toes, and a snow leopard who doesn't trim his nails ever, then you can come to me about pain," Po replied. Saber smirked a bit.

"You're a very interesting character. Where did you learn to fight?" Saber asked.

"Oh um... I don't really know how to fight much like you guys. Your styles of fighting aren't something I'm used to," Po replied humbly. It was true. Po had taught himself to hold back most of the time. A weakness that Master Oogway said would get him killed one day. It nearly did today. "But I still have much to learn." Saber laughed.

"I like this kid," Saber smiled.

"Yes, yes, well, my important person needs to get back to the palace-"

"A dignitary?" Saber interrupted. "What is a dignitary doing in a fighting arena?"

"Royals don't fight?" Po asked.

"They do, but not visiting royals," Laohu said.

"Well, I just wanted to see the real side of Qiangdu," Po replied. Saber smirked.

"That's interesting. You're not like most royals, are you?"

"No, no I'm not," Po said, a little annoyed.

"Well, if you ever want to get some more of the 'real' side of Qiangdu Nation, you know where to find us," Mei-Ling said.

"That's good. Now let's go before someone here breaks you," Laohu said, pushing Po to the car.

"Yeah, I think I need to talk to Nelon about something," Po replied.

 **Continued...**


	4. A Revealed Backfired Plan

A Revealed Backfired Plan

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Nelon asked.

"I want full access to all the books dealing with the Qiangdu history and culture," Po repeated. "I also want to be able to work at the Zhanshi." The tiger was immensely confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"My dad told you I wanted to learn the culture. In order to do that I must understand the history," Po replied.

"And why work at the Zhanshi?" Nelon asked.

"I like learning how to fight there," Po explained.

"You're not making a lot of sense," Nelon muttered, glaring at the panda a bit.

"Well, just watch me do what I propose and then I'll show you," Po replied. Nelon stood there in silence.

"Okay," Nelon finally said after a long pause, "I'll give you access to the records. I'll also allow you to go to the Zhanshi, but I can't guarantee a-"

"Don't worry, I got that covered," Po replied.

"You do?" Nelon asked. Po nodded. The tiger looked over to Laohu. She only shrugged. "Well then, let Laohu show you the library. Just please don't get killed at the Zhanshi," Po bowed. Before Po left, Nelon asked Po, "Why are you doing all of this? It can't just be for my daughter's hand." Po smiled.

"Maybe I just want to be your friend," Po replied as he left. That got Nelon suspicious.

"Servant, call my daughter," Nelon ordered.

* * *

"Here I am," Po sighed happily as he sat down in the library. Po climbed the ladder and swung around to the other side of the round bookshelf. "HAHA! This is the missing history." Laohu was confused.

"Why are you doing this, Master Po?"

"If I told you, you would think I'm nuts," Po laughed as he looked through the books. Laohu's eyes perked up.

"So the reason you told King Nelon wasn't true?" She asked.

"No, it was true, but the real reason would be... too crazy for him to understand," Po explained, picking out a book. The stout tiger still looked confused. "One day I'll explain everything to you."

"It better be soon," Laohu muttered. Po smiled. "Well, if that's everything you need, I'll be attending to other needs." With that, Laohu left. Po quickly went back to his room to both study the books and talk to Zeng.

"I still don't understand what you're reasoning for this is," Zeng stated.

"You don't need to in order to know that there is something planned. Just know I have to do this," Po replied.

"Is it something I'm going to regret?" Zeng muttered.

"If it goes well, it's going to be something you'll be glad for," Po smiled. Zeng rolled his eyes and plopped his head back onto the pillow as Po began studying. Meanwhile, Nelon talked with his daughter on his private phone.

"What do you mean no one is there?" Nelon asked.

"I mean that all the brothers are out of the palace," Tigress replied. "And whenever I ask King Shifu about it, they say they're doing work."

"So they don't come to the palace anymore?"

"They do, but they come in the night and don't stay for long. I hardly see any of them, which I can't say I miss," Tigress muttered.

"What is that panda doing?" Nelon muttered. "First he comes here unannounced and then-"

"Wait, he's there? Who's room did you put him in?" Tigress asked, furiously.

"No, we put him the guest room. Don't worry, your bedroom, which needs cleaning, is fine," Nelon said gruffly.

"Hehe," Tigress nervously chuckled. "But why is he there?"

"I have no idea. But what you said may give me some clues," Nelon replied. "I'll talk to you later, honey. Love you." Nelon hung up the phone. Then he came up with an idea. "I know just what to do to throw him off," Nelon smirked.

* * *

"You want to go with me to the Zhanshi?" Po repeated. Nelon smirked. After three days of Po working at the Zhanshi and reading the history of Qiangdu, Nelon tried to launch his plan into action. Nelon knew Po was up to something, but he wanted to find out.

"To make sure that you aren't...hurt," Nelon replied. Po smiled widely.

"Great!"

"What?" Nelon said shocked.

"What you thought I wouldn't like the idea of you coming with me?" Po asked.

"Pretty much," Nelon muttered under his breath.

"This will be perfect! Of course, you'll need to be in disguise so no one will know it's you," Po replied. "I'll get Laohu to drive us!"

"I didn't expect this," Nelon muttered as the panda went to fetch Laohu. Within a couple of minutes, they reached the Zhanshi. Nelon had chosen the look of a one-eyed bearded man to throw off suspicion. He was also in a wheelchair. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm sure," Po said confidently. "Do you want me to push you around?"

"I'm fine," Nelon replied.

"Po!" Exclaimed Saber, patting Po hard on the back, "It's good to see you. And who is your friend?"

"Oh him? He's...Fennu," Po smiled. The Nelon looked at Po with a deadpanned face. Fennu **(That's the way it's pronounced anyway)** means anger.

"Well, it's good to see you," Saber replied. Nelon was about to speak, but Po spoke.

"Oh, he doesn't speak much," Po interrupted.

"Ah, well I'll get Mei-Ling for you to spar with," Saber replied, going to the back.

"What was that all about?" Nelon whispered to Po.

"Most people here could probably recognize you by your voice so you have to not say much," Po explained.

"You've come more prepared for this than I have," Nelon acknowledged. Then Po heard something going on in the front.

"I'm sorry, but this is not the place for you, kid," Said the front desk worker.

"I'm just vertically challenged," the child argued.

"And in a wheelchair," The desk worker noted, "I'm sorry, but honestly speaking it is impossible for you to be taught here with your disability." the child was dismayed.

"I'll teach him," Po offered.

"What?" the desk worker, Nelon, and Saber and Mei-Ling, who just came in, all exclaimed.

"Po, I appreciate your kind heart," Mei-Ling started, "But the likelihood of the kid holding his own in a fight is-"

"Probably the same I had when I was starting to fight," Po smiled. Then he looked at the kid. "So you want to be a fighter?"

"Yeah," the kid said excitedly.

"Come on in the back. I'll try and see what I can teach you," Po smiled. The kid wheeled himself to the back. Nelon followed as well. "Now there are some large steps here so-" Before Po could finish, the kid had already gotten up the stairs. "How did you do that? And so fast?"

"Oh, I can use my wheelchair very well. Though I don't have any feeling in my legs, I can still use my upper body," the kid explained. Po's smile grew wider.

"I think we found your special fighting style," Po said.

"This is a weird weird panda," Saber muttered as they all witnessed Po teaching the kid how to fight. Pretty soon other disabled and rejected people kept coming to Po. It was late in the afternoon when Po finally became tired.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Po. You've given my child hope," Said the mother of the wheelchair kid.

"I just wanted to help," Po smiled.

"Thank you, Po. I... I never thought it was possible to train the... unlikely people," Saber replied.

"Everyone just needs a little help," Po said. "Well, I must be heading back. Coming Fennu?" Po smirked. Nelon flinched at the name as he wheeled his way back to the car.

"You know, what you did for those kids was...extraordinary," Nelon commented. "But why did you teach them?"

"Why not? Once I heard that people who couldn't fight had it rough, it seemed unfair to me that they would never get the chance. Besides, everyone needs someone to help them," Po explained. Nelon's face was emotionless for a moment but then turned into a smile. Not a wicked smile, but a truly happy smile.

"You're one of a kind, Po," Nelon said.

"Thanks, dad," Po accidentally said, "Oops, I mean..." Nelon laughed.

"It's okay. I never had a son. I would enjoy treating you as mine," Nelon replied. Po just smiled.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Laohu shouted. Po grumbled as he pulled the bed covers over his head.

"No. Let me sleep," Po muttered sleepily.

"It's not my fault that you decided to study late AND work late at the Zhanshi," Laohu replied. "Come on, Po. Get up!"

"Why do you want me to get up so much?" Po asked.

"Because Nelon has a surprise for you," Laohu answered.

"Tell him I died in my sleep and I'll revive in five minutes," Po muttered. Laohu rolled her eyes. Then Po realized something about Laohu. She was short but strong. In the next second, Po was rolled onto the ground by Laohu. "OW! HEY!" Laohu smirked.

"Good, you're out of bed," Laohu smiled too innocently.

"You're so lucky I'm not a mean jerky prince," Po said, glaring from the floor at the short tiger. "So what's this surprise that Nelon has for me?"

"Well, after your month's stay here, he and a few people wanted to show his appreciation," Laohu said, opening the blinds in his room.

"Ugh, well, might as well," Po said standing up. Laohu looked at Po.

"WHOA! Po! Save that for the wife and concubine," Laohu exclaimed, shielding her eyes.

"What?" Po looked down. "WHOOPS!" Po quickly grabbed his black pants put them on. He also wore his black and white robe. "Sorry about that! I usually sleep naked for more comfort."

"Well, King Nelon will be seeing you on the balcony," Laohu said. Po and Laohu walked towards the balcony.

"Um... Laohu. Who are the 'few' people you said were here?" Po asked as he heard noise coming from the balcony.

"The entire Qiangdu Nation," Laohu presented. There on the balcony, Po could see a sea of people cheering for him.

"But I don't know all of these people," Po stuttered, a little overwhelmed by the size. Nelon laughed as he came to the balcony.

"No, but you've touched all of these people. If some of these people didn't know you, they heard about you," Nelon replied. "And today, we're celebrating your work of encouraging rejected people to become something more with a festival!"

"Hooray for food," Po celebrated as his stomach growled.

"And your dad is coming as well," Nelon replied. Po's eyes widened and then he sighed.

"Good," He said calmly.

* * *

The long table was covered with food, exotic decorations, and several important guests. Nelon sat next to Po on his right and Shifu was on his left. "A fine job, Po. I'm very proud of you," Shifu smiled. Po smiled back, but then he looked seriously at Nelon.

"King Nelon, I need to talk to you in private for a moment," Po said.

"Of course," Nelon replied. The two left the table and ducked out of sight of the guests. "What is it?"

"Father," Po would always call him that if he was deeply sincere or when anything bad was happening. "Are we close?"

"As close as father and son can be," Nelon replied.

"And you realize how much my family means to me, right?"

"What are you getting at, Po?" Nelon asked, getting suspicious again.

"When I was at Shizi in the palace, when your daughter moved in, I overheard your plan to overthrow us," Po confessed. Nelon's eyes widened. "I didn't want to tell my father because I didn't want to go to war. That and I didn't want your daughter to be taken as a hostage or...worse," Po shivered. "And I also wanted to show you for yourself that we mean not to conquer you or rule over you. But the Empire of Peace is here to protect each other, to help each other, to keep the peace." Po sighed. "So I came here to save not only my family but everyone. If the Empire of Peace were destroyed, every nation would be destroyed. I know that what I have said may have betrayed some trust. It's just-"

"Any good man would do anything for his family," Nelon interrupted. Nelon smiled. "I have wronged you, Po. If I had realized what you were after, I wouldn't have done a thing. In fact, I would have given you my daughter for better reasons. Forgive me." Po smiled as he hugged the big tiger. Nelon, surprised and shocked, looked around to make sure that no one was looking before hugging Po back. Hey, a guy can't have his tough reputation ruined. "Now, I must ask someone else for forgiveness." Nelon and Po went back to the table where Nelon told Shifu his wrongdoing. "And I am sorry for deceiving you."

"All is forgiven, my friend," Shifu replied. "And as a token of forgiveness, I will return your daughter to you." Nelon glanced over to Po and then spoke.

"Keep her," Nelon said.

"What?" Po and Shifu remarked.

"I will tell my daughter about the news. Besides, the treaty that we signed is final and we can't simply replace it," Nelon explained winking to Shifu. Shifu smiled and agreed. They both knew that the treaty could be changed in an instant, but they both had a plan.

"But-"

"He is right, Po. We'll just have to have to make the best of this situation," Shifu replied. Po faked a smile.

"Great," He wheezed. "I'll get my bags ready."

 **To Be continued...**


	5. The Unexpected of Ill-Prepared Moments

The Unexpected of Ill-prepared Moments

* * *

"WHAT!?" Tigress shouted over the phone.

"Ow, my ear," Nelon winced.

"What do you mean the plan is off?! What happened to me getting back home!" Tigress replied.

"Tigress, when Po came over he made me realize that this empire is different from other empires. It's for the better that we leave it the way it is," Nelon explained. "You can always come back and visit, but your new home is in the Empire of Peace."

"What about my friends," Tigress said.

"You can still visit them. It's just a short jet ride away," Nelon replied.

"Why? Why can't you just make a new treaty to get me back home?" Tigress asked.

"Honey, you just have to trust me that this is best for you," Nelon replied. Tigress covered the phone and cursed to high heaven. "Honey?"

"I'm here," Tigress said, calming down. "Okay, I'll just stay here then."

"Okay. Don't worry, things will be okay," Nelon said as he hung up. Tigress glared out the door as she planned for murder.

Meanwhile, Po was asking Zeng to write something as they rode back to the Palace. Po was driving.

"And to Tai-Lung I give my-"

"Why are you making me write your will?" Zeng asked.

"Because the moment I enter the Palace, Tigress will find some way to kill me. I mean, I prevented her from going back to her home permanently," Po said frustrated.

"That's not your fault," Zeng assured. Then he thought about it. "Okay, maybe it is your fault. But that doesn't mean that she's going to kill you the moment you enter the palace," Zeng said as they parked the car and walked up to the door to the garage. As Po opened the door, Tigress stood right in the pathway. Zeng put on some sunglasses and spun around towards the car. "Well, it was nice knowing you. I'll give the will to Shifu," Zeng said as he walked away. Po timidly whimpered as Tigress snarled at him.

"Now Tigress, I can explAIN!" Po was yanked into the palace by Tigress and dragged to his room. "OW! I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"What. Did. You. Do!" Tigress growled.

"I was just trying to protect my family," Po explained.

"By trapping me here?" Tigress snarled.

"I mean, we're not that bad right?" Po smiled nervously. Tigress seemed to think about it for a moment. "Right?" Po asked again looking for an answer.

"I'm thinking," Tigress answered with a smirk.

"Anyway," Po muttered, "I'm sorry for doing this to you. But look on the bright side. You get to choose between my three wonderful brothers," Po smiled cheesily. Tigress groaned as she pinched the top of her nose.

"Let me explain this to you slowly. I have a boyfriend back at the Qiangdu Nation," Tigress explained slowly. Po just stood there surprised, shocked, and confused.

"Well, this is a surprising turn in the story," Po commented. "Wait, then why didn't Nelon say anything about it?"

"Do _you_ tell everything to your father?" Tigress asked in a 'really' kind of look.

"You've got a point," Po replied as he got up. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll try everything to change Nelon's mind." This got Tigress curious.

"What? You don't want me here?" Tigress asked with a smirk.

"No, no, no," Po protested, wondering why the tiger suddenly wanted to stay. "It's just that I don't want you to feel like you're forced to stay here," Tigress smirked.

"How about this? I stay here and slowly torment you for the rest of your life for trapping me here," Tigress wickedly proposed.

"I don't like that plan," Po whimpered. Tigress laughed a bit. Po was a little cute when he was scared. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. I'll try everything in my power to set things right."

"Good," Tigress finally said and then left the room. Po sighed in relief.

As Po began to find a way to bring Tigress back to Qiangdu, Po's brothers finally came back from doing Po's errands. "UGH! I'm going to be smelling like noodles for a week," Tai-Lung mumbled.

"Well, it's good that Po's back to take care of most of that," Crane groaned, moving his wing around. "That and we get to see Tigress now since we're not busy." The brothers sighed, lovesick.

"Yeah, but I wonder why Po wanted to go to Qiangdu," Monkey questioned. None of the brothers could answer. They were passing Po's room when they heard Po shouting.

"I'm just saying. It's not fair for you and her to be separated," Po argued over the phone with someone. The three brothers listened in. "Yes, I know that it's part of the treaty but you know as well as I that you can remake a treaty in the wink of an eye!"

"He seems angry," Tai-Lung whispered.

"Shh!"

"I know that you're her father, but, dad, you know that it's a bad idea. What could she learn here?" Po asked.

"Is he talking to Dad?" Monkey asked.

"Nelon, you know the reason why I'm asking this. She's going to KILL me," Po replied. "But...Fine, okay. Okay, okay, okay I'll make sure to take care of her like my own. Yes, I'll make sure that my brothers won't cause her any harm. The only harm they'll cause is her to be annoyed. Thanks... Yes, Father," Po finally said hanging up the phone. "What am I going to do?"

"What are you going to do," Tai-Lung said. Po looked to see his brothers at the front door.

"How long have you guys been there?" Po asked.

"Pretty much the entire conversation. Since when did you become father and son with Nelon?" Crane asked.

"Since I stayed at the Qiangdu Palace," Po replied.

"And why did you want to go to Qiangdu?" Tai-Lung asked. Po was about to tell them but decided it was best not to.

"Culture digging," Po replied. The three rolled their eyes. "Anyways, just make sure you guys don't overdo your... wooing of Tigress, please?"

"Of course," Tai-Lung smiled as he wrapped his arm around Po. "The Tai-Lung charm will always prevail."

"Right, Nelon's going to kill me," Po sighed.

"Have some faith in us, Po. We're not that bad at getting women to like us," Tai-Lung said. Po would argue, but Tai-Lung was right. Surprisingly, almost every women that he flirted or got slapped by would later become his friend. It was a strange relationship with each and every one of them, but it happens. That's the story that happened with Song and Viper when he flirted with them.

"Okay, just please remember who you guys are first and most of all," Po warned them.

"What's that?" Crane asked.

"You guys are brothers," Po somberly said. The three brothers knew that Po was serious, but they knew he wouldn't tell them why he had said that.

"We will, Po. I mean, we kind of have to," Monkey smirked. Po smiled as he went out of his room. He walked down the corridor towards Tigress's hall. The halls were all painted in red and jade colors with dazzling dragon and flower designs displayed on them. The red color was deep and darkish. It resembled an almost bloodlike color. Po couldn't tell whether or not it was due to the age of building that caused the deep red color. He was thinking about this because when he turned the corner to Tigress's hall, as it was called now, the designs and colors, though a bit more modern, were brighter, most notably the red color. It was bright vibrant red. The servants were to clean the walls almost every day so dirt couldn't have been on the blood red walls. Po shrugged as he went down the new hall of the Grand Jade Palace, passing the two guards. Po stopped and listened to any conversation through Tigress's door when he heard a loud bang against the door, causing Po to jump back.

"OW!" Po flinched holding his ear.

"That will teach you to eavesdrop again," Tigress remarked, leaning against the open door.

"Hehe, your dad told you about how I overheard his plan, didn't he?" Po asked fearfully. Tigress nodded. "Right, sorry about that."

"What do you want?" Tigress asked, annoyed.

"Who is your boyfriend?" Po asked directly. Tigress's head jumped back a little.

"A little forward, aren't you?"

"I've been playing with death so many times that I really don't care at this point," Po replied plainly. "I mean, I'm honestly curious."

"Isn't that what got you into this mess in the first place?" Tigress said.

"Yeah, but this time I don't think it's going to lead to a big peace between two nations," Po answered. Tigress nodded in a 'touché' kind of way. "Besides, I have to figure out what my brothers are doing wrong in order to make sure that they are a little less-"

"Annoying?"

"I was going to say maddening, but that will work," Po quipped. Tigress chuckled a bit. It was quiet for a moment between them. "Actually, it's kind of awkward for me to ask that kind of question. I shouldn't be infringing on your privacy. Sorry about that," Po apologized, nervously rubbing the back of his head. Before he could turn around, Tigress spoke.

"Josh." Po stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"My boyfriend's name is Josh. You don't know him. He's-"

"A fighter in the Zhanshi?" Po interrupted.

"Yes," Tigress said, surprised he knew him.

"White tiger, about my height, walks around bare-chest a lot and is one of the top fighters of the Zhanshi?" Po asked.

"Y...yes. How do you know him?" Tigress asked. Po was quietly thinking in his mind. He looked at Tigress as if he was trying to guess what she was about to say. As she would say something clever and outwit him. He looked cautious.

"He's your...boyfriend," Po asked.

"Yes, how do you know him?" Tigress repeated.

"Everyone in the Zhanshi knows him," Po replied, "Plus, I was working there while I was in Qiangdu."

"Oh," Tigress said.

"And he's your... actually a better question is how long you guys have been dating," Po said.

"About a year. Why?" Tigress asked, suspicious of the panda's examining eye.

"Just curious," Po nervously chuckled, spinning around to go back to his room, but Tigress held him back.

"No, you asked for a reason. Why are you acting weird about Josh?" Tigress asked.

"Well, I've heard some rumors about him. Some bad ones," Po replied.

"Like what?"

"Well, some say he's just...very hard to get along with and he sometimes fights... bad," Po said. "I mean, I've seen him fight, but when I say bad I mean...cheat." Tigress looked at the panda for a while before talking.

"I... haven't seen him fight. I only go to the Zhanshi during the Thunder Tournament. You know, royal event," Tigress explained.

"Do you guys talk much?" Po asked.

"That's a little personal, don't you think?" Tigress remarked.

"You've allowed me to get this far," Po noted. He was right. Tigress could have stopped the conversation early but she allowed the panda to talk to her about really personal things already.

"We talk. Mostly over the phone. One of the servants drives me to his house sometimes," Tigress replied.

"Without Nelon knowing," Po smirked. Tigress glared at the panda.

"You know, people tend to disappear around me," Tigress subtly threatened. Po laughed nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll keep it secret," Po replied. "So what is he like? I mean, I've only seen him fight."

"He's...strong. Confident, brave, and he really makes me feel wanted," Tigress explained. Po tilted his head in confusion.

"Have you had a lot of trouble with boyfriends?" Po asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Tigress asked suspiciously.

"For the love of Pete, Tigress, I'm not playing brain games with you," Po exclaimed, frustrated. "You don't have to worry about me blackmailing you or something! So stop being suspicious!" That surprised Tigress. Po recomposed himself. "Sorry, I've just got enough suspicion from your father to last me a lifetime."

"It's...it's okay," Tigress responded. "I... Josh is my first boyfriend, but I've been... I mean. I was..." She couldn't finish.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me," Po smiled. Tigress gently smiled back.

"Thank you," Tigress replied. With that, Po left the tiger.

"I hope the other rumors about Josh aren't true," Po thought to himself.

 **To be Continued...**


	6. The Thunder Tournament

The Thunder Tournament

* * *

"IT'S TODAY!" Po jumped excitedly from his bed. He jumped into his black pants and white and black robe. His black and white robe was mainly black all over with a thin white liner on the edge. Po usually never closed his robe so his belly and chest were usually exposed to the elements. Po ran over to his brothers, who were already sleepily getting up. "It's today!"

"I'm sleepy. What's today?" Tai-Lung asked, sleepily.

"Today is the Thunder Tournament in Qiangdu. King Nelon wants us to be there for it. It's supposed to be awesome," Po squealed like an excited little child.

"Well, you're happy," Said a voice behind him.

"AHHH!" Po jumped into Tai-Lung's arms. It was Tigress that scared him.

"Don't worry, Po. She doesn't bite... I think," Tai-Lung said unsurely.

"Oh, it's just you," Po calmed down. Tigress smirked at the scared panda. "Are you ready for today?"

"Yes," Tigress simply replied. "Are your brothers?"

"Oh, right! Tai-Lung, Crane, Monkey. Away to the showers with you!" Po commanded, pushing his brothers to the showers. Tigress chuckled a bit at the panda's actions.

Pretty soon, their plane touched down in a public airport this time. "Why is Nelon wanting us to go through the public airport?" Po asked his father.

"Nelon said something about a surprise for you," Shifu replied. "He also wanted you to come out last." This confused everyone in the jet. As the jet touched down, King Shifu came out the jet to see a crowd of people on the tarmac.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing the King of the Empire of Peace, King Shifu," Shouted an announcer pig at the bottom of the stairs. The crowd clapped and cheered. This surprised Shifu. Last time they were here, the people weren't particularly happy to see them. Now they seemed okay with him, almost to the point of liking him. "Presenting, Princess Tigress," The pig shouted as Tigress walked down. The crowd clapped and cheered as well. The brothers came out as well, but when Po came out... "People of Qiangdu, Prince Po!" The crowd roared and went wild. The brothers, Tigress, and Shifu all looked back at Po in confusion.

"What can I say, I've left my mark here," Po nervously chuckled. Tai-Lung chuckled as they entered the limo.

"Leave it to Po to take a whole nation by storm," Tai-Lung laughed.

"What exactly did you do?" Tigress asked.

"You know...stuff," Po replied.

"No duh, we thought you wrapped a bank," Crane countered.

"Wrapped?" Po questioned, as the lime reached the Zhanshi, "Anyway, I don't understand why King Nelon is going through all of this trouble." Nelon, who was there to meet them at the Zhanshi, laughed.

"It wasn't my idea. The people of Qiangdu wanted to greet you coming in," Nelon replied. Nelon bowed to Shifu and hugged his daughter. "It is good to see you alive and well, Tigress," Nelon said tenderly. Tigress was surprised. Nelon was never this openly affectionate.

"It's good to see you, too, father," Tigress simply replied. The others went in, but Tigress held Po back.

"AHH, the ear!" Po exclaimed as he was pulled back by Tigress.

"What have you done to my place?" Tigress demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"My father has never been this affectionate, the people have never been this happy to see foreign dignitaries, and everyone seems to be okay with you guys," Tigress explained.

"Why do you think I did it? How am I suppose to change an entire nation," Po argued.

"Being you, you can do it," Tigress argued back.

"What's that suppose to mean," Po grumbled.

"Well, considering the fact you've basically trapped me in a foreign land away from my home," Tigress remarked.

"For the last time, I'm sorry! It is not entirely my fault, Tigress," Po replied. Tigress simply glared at the panda. He was getting braver because now he wasn't scared of her anymore. Well, not as much. "I'll try my best to change either Nelon's or Shifu's mind. One of them will be able to change something. I don't need a helpful reminder of my mistakes. I already got my insecurities for that," Po muttered walking into the building. That caught Tigress off guard. She didn't think the panda had any insecurities. He was pretty stable to her. Tigress shook her head awake as she walked into the building. The Zhanshi was crowded. More crowded than usual. Fortunately, Tigress had bodyguards to help her through the crowd.

"TIGRESS!" Called a voice. The tiger turned around to see her old friend.

"Mei-Ling!" Tigress called out, running up to the mountain cat. The bodyguards knew Mei-Ling so they created a circle around the two. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Wonderful even," Mei-Ling smiled. "What is it like to live in the Grand Palace with Po?" Tigress sighed.

"Boring as ever. I really miss-" then she stopped. "What do you mean WITH Po?" Tigress asked suspiciously. Mei-Ling laughed.

"I'm not talking about you guys like that. I mean, Po is a nice guy but you guys have just met so I'm not expecting any wedding bells...yet," Mei-Ling smirked. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, how's life otherwise?" Tigress asked.

"Great. Po's opening of the disability center has created better opportunities for Saber and me," Mei-Ling explained. Saber and Mei-Ling were not only the fighters of the Zhanshi but also the teachers. "And I finally got a boyfriend," Mei-Ling smiled greatly.

"That's great! It's about time you and Saber got together," Tigress smiled. Mei-Ling tilted her head in confusion.

"Saber? No, he's married already. No, no, no. My boyfriend is-" She was interrupted by the caller of the arena. "Well, I got to go. I'll see you later."

"Princess Tigress, we must be going," Said the bodyguards. Tigress followed the bodyguards to the back. The private wing of the arena was reserved for wealthy and royals so not many people were in this wing. Yet, leaning on the side of the opening to the wing was a familiar figure to Tigress.

"Um... guys, it's okay. I've got this," Tigress said to the bodyguards. Though still uneasy about it, the bodyguards went away, glaring at the male tiger. "Josh," Tigress smiled, kissing Josh on the cheek.

"Hey, baby. It's good to see you," Josh smirked. "So, what's the deal with you and the four dunces?" Tigress was confused for a moment but then she realized what he meant.

"Oh, I have to live in the Empire of Peace for now. I have someone trying to get me back here," Tigress replied.

"What about the plan for conquering the empire?" Josh asked.

"Things got...complicated," Tigress replied.

"Well, I know it must be hard for you to work with that panda," Josh snorted.

"Po? Why do you say that?" Tigress asked.

"Have you seen what he's done? He's made weak people be able to fight. I've seen people in wheelchairs fighting. It's ridiculous," Josh exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Why? Fighting is for people who are able to fight. It's an art only for few experts," Josh said pridefully. Tigress's eyes narrowed at the tiger.

"And if I were to fight?" Tigress asked. Josh recovered and smirked laughing.

"Tigress, you don't have a weakness. You're the best there is," Josh replied soothingly. Tigress would have banished the thought in her mind at that comment, but what Po had told her about Josh still stuck in her mind.

"So what have you been doing?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just making sure I stay on top with the fighters of the Zhanshi. You know how much fighting means to me," Josh replied.

"I know," Tigress said plainly. Josh noticed her calmness.

"Are you okay? You seem... awkward," Josh commented.

"Nothing, how is Mei-Ling?" Tigress asked. That seemed to give Josh pause.

"What do you mean?"

"She got a boyfriend, I heard," Tigress explained. Josh seemed to recover.

"Oh, I haven't talked to her much. You know, fighting," Josh said. The caller announced his name. "Well, I got to go," Josh smirked, kissing Tigress on the lips. Tigress continued to the royal wing where she overheard her dad and Po talking.

"PLEASE!"

"Po, my decision is final," Nelon replied.

"Why?" Po almost growled. "Your daughter has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't like being there, or around us. You've made changes before."

"Why are you so worried about this," Nelon asked.

"Because I don't want to wake up with a knife in my throat!" Po exclaimed. Tigress chuckled a bit as her dad laughed heartily.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up anyways considering you're already dead," Nelon smirked. Po glared at the big tiger.

"Not funny!" Po exclaimed.

"My daughter will get used to her situation as will you," Nelon said, leaving Po in the hall. Po sighed.

"Great," Po muttered.

"Are you okay?"

"AHHHH!" Po jumped, falling to the ground. "Oh, it's just you," Po muttered, not really excited to see her. Tigress couldn't blame him.

"You... you were talking to my dad about me staying?" Tigress asked, humbly.

"Yeah, but for now he's not budging. Don't worry, I'll just try harder," Po replied.

"Po, I... I appreciate what you're doing for me. I'm sorry that I kept badgering you. I just want to go back to where I belong," Tigress explained. Po tilted his head.

"You don't feel like you belong at our palace?" Po asked, a little sad. Tigress smiled.

"You guys have been good to me, but I just want to be back home," Tigress replied.

"I understand. Come on, let's get going. Your boyfriend's about to fight," Po smirked. Tigress glared at him, quickly shutting his mouth with her hand.

"Don't say that so loudly around my father," Tigress whispered. Po nodded as she released his mouth.

"Why do you call Nelon your father? It's so...formal," Po replied. Tigress was quiet for a moment.

"I... don't really have a personal relationship with my father. Before you came, he was usually very... strict. You've really changed him," Tigress smiled. "In such a short amount of time."

"I... didn't change him. He just decided to change, which I need to figure out if he still can," Po whispered to himself. Tigress smiled wider.

"Thank you, Po," Tigress said as the two went to their seats to see the tournament.

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Betrayal

Betrayal

* * *

"Oh COME ON!" Tai-Lung shouted among the crowd. "He had that!" Po rolled his eyes, but he had to agree. Josh was in the ring and right now he didn't seem like he was cheating, but something didn't sit right with Po about it. Po assumed that was the game considering that was the last match of the tournament. But the announcer said otherwise.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your champion of the day! JOSH!" The crowd cheered, but Po noticed that the crowd wasn't as enthusiastic as usual. "As a tradition, we will have two fighting sessions from the audience against the champion. One for a test match and the other for a possible rematch. Is there anyone from the audience that wants to challenge the champ." Po thought about it for a while and shrugged considering no one else was willing. He stood up and waved his hand.

"I'll do it!" He shouted from the balcony. Everyone's eyes were on him and they cheered loudly. Nelon and Tigress were worried.

"Are you sure about this?" Nelon asked.

"Why not?" Tai-Lung encouraged. "He wins, he wins. He loses, he loses. It's nothing major." The other brothers and Shifu agreed, but Nelon and Tigress knew better. Po went to the fighting ring sand pit.

"The rules are simple: Anything in the pit is fair game and first to pin down their opponent wins," The ref explained. There wasn't much in the ring save a couple of strong staffs. Po didn't notice a small ball that Josh put in the pit earlier. Po and Josh bowed together and the match started.

"May the best man WHOA!" Po ducked right before Josh punched his right fist forward.

"I Intend to," Josh replied. Po was on the defensive as Josh punched and kicked left and right.

"WHOA! You don't play," Po chuckled a bit.

"Let's get this over with," Josh muttered, giving a punch straight to Po's gut. That was a mistake. Josh's punch made Po fall down, but Po grabbed Josh, spun him around, and fell on him, jumping off of him. "What the-"

"What? You think I'm just another big fat panda? No, no I'm THE big fat panda," Po smirked as the crowd cheered. Josh quickly grabbed a staff and swung it around Po. "WHOA! Oops, missed!" Po teased.

"GRRR, hold still!" Josh growled.

"Oh, he's making him mad now," Crane smirked as Po playfully ducked and dodged Josh's hit with the staff.

"Would you stand and FIGHT!" Josh growled.

"Okay," Po replied. Josh took one swing with his staff and then the panda was gone.

"What the-" Josh said, bewildered as he stood the staff up.

"Up here," Po called. Josh looked up to see Po balancing on Josh's staff.

"How?" Tigress asked.

"He gets the balance from me," Crane said pridefully. Po jumped from the staff, grabbed Josh's face on the way down, and floored it to the ground. Josh quickly got up to see Po with his staff. Josh was still a little dizzy from the smash to the floor.

"He learned the strength from me," Tai-Lung smirked.

"I'll wait when you feel better," Po teased, laying down and resting against the wall of the arena. Josh was really mad.

"He learned the humor from me," Monkey laughed. When Josh charged at Po, Po quickly rolled up, countered Josh's attack, and forced him back. They started fighting with their staffs until Josh started pushing Po towards a little spot.

"Just a little more," Josh grinned wickedly. Po was confused what he was talking about until he felt something round under his feet. Po slipped and fell to the ground as Josh pinned him down. Po had slipped on the ball Josh put in the ring. Aw's came from the crowds.

"Darn it," Tai-Lung muttered.

"That little-" Tigress halted her angry words.

"You lose," Josh panted, getting up from Po. Po shrugged as he got up.

"Nice fight," Po offered his hand for Josh to shake. Josh simply looked at his hand and brushed it away as the announcer presented the winner. "Well, I tried," Po sighed as he clapped along with the crowd, who were forced by custom to congratulate the winner. After the congratulation, Po went back to the royal wing but made his way to a group of women.

"Prince Po, you were amazing!" The group beamed. Po nervously chuckled.

"Um... thanks," Po replied.

"Can we have your autograph?" The group pleaded. Po wasn't used to this kind of adoration so he slowly backed away.

"Well, I... um." Po stuttered. Luckily, Po's brothers came to the rescue.

"Sorry ladies, he's off-limits for now," Tai-Lung said as his brothers formed a circle around their brother. Dismayed, the ladies went away. "Nice fight bro, but you holding back is what got you in trouble."

"Ah well, better luck next time," Monkey smiled as they went back to the royal wing where Nelon was waiting for them.

"Prince Po," Nelon said, bowing low. Po was surprised.

"King Nelon, why are you bowing to me?" Po asked.

"Well, I want to apologize for my...fighter's behavior," Nelon replied, growling a bit.

"He won. The person said anything in the pit was fair game," Po said calmly. "It's nothing really."

"But-"

"King Nelon," Shifu joined in, "What's important is that Po had a great time." Nelon still felt ashamed. To many people, Po represented not only the Empire of Peace but the people who were rejected and had disabilities that couldn't fight. Josh, on the other hand, represented all the prime elites. The match not only showed people that rejected could give elites a run for their money but that the elites would do anything to keep the rejects down. However, most of the prime fighters in the Zhanshi found Josh's behavior bad, but it was usually accepted by the crowd as strength and the pride of the strongest. Yet, when Po came, that all changed and people could see for themselves that Josh was... a cheating jerk. More so than many thought. Tigress, who was behind Po, gently pulled Po to a private place.

"Hey, that was some nice fighting. I'm sorry that you lost," Tigress apologized.

"What are you talking about? It's just a fight."

"But you lost because you slipped on a ball," Tigress said.

"No, I lost because I held back. If I had given it my all, I would have won," Po replied.

"Why didn't you?" Tigress asked. Po shrugged.

"Nasty habit, I guess," Po smiled.

"Well, even though you didn't win, you deserve a reward," Tigress replied getting closer to Po. Po chuckled nervously.

"Oh, that's unnecessary-" Po stopped short when Tigress kissed him on the cheek.

"There, now I have to go say 'hi' to the winner," Tigress gruffly muttered, storming over to the lower part of the Zhanshi to see Josh.

"Ssssss say hi to him for me," Po stuttered, gently rubbing the kissed area as Po went back to the royal wing. Meanwhile, Tigress angrily marched to the fighting center. She was about to round the corner when she heard a familiar angry voice.

"What the heck was that? You cheated!" Mei-Ling accused. Tigress hid behind the corner and listened. Josh rolled his eyes.

"You know the rules. It's fair game," Josh argued back. Mei-Ling huffed. Josh held Mei-Ling's face. "Hey, did you really think I would lose?"

"No, but I didn't think you would do something like that," Mei-Ling replied. Josh laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't be needing it again," Josh promised. Mei-Ling rolled her eyes. She knew that Josh's promises weren't any good. "See you later, honey," Josh said as he kissed her on the lips. As Josh walked away, Tigress was beyond shocked and heartbroken. She slid her back down the wall all the way to the ground still in shock. Then Mei-Ling marched over to where Tigress was.

"Tigress? What are you doing here? And... are you crying?" Mei-Ling asked, helping Tigress up. Tigress was tempted to lash out at her, but she wouldn't let her emotions get too out of control.

"Are you and Josh dating?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, why?" Mei-Ling questioned still wondering why her friend was crying.

"Why would you date him?" Tigress asked as her anger started to rise.

"What do you mean? Josh said that you were okay with it once you guys broke up," Mei-Ling said. Tigress's eyes widened. Both felines realized what happened. Josh was cheating on both of them. "Tigress, I am...so sorry," Mei-Ling started to cry ashamed. She was about to run, but Tigress stopped her.

"It's okay. You didn't know, nor did I," Tigress hugged her.

"You know I would do nothing to purposely hurt you, right?" Mei-Ling asked. Tigress gave a tear-streaked smile.

"Of course, you wouldn't," Tigress said, hugging her tightly, "But someone else would," Tigress muttered angrily.

"When I get my hands on that tiger I'll humiliate him worst than Po did," Mei-Ling grunted, balling her fists together, going away. "We'll talk later, Tigress." Tigress nodded as she went back to the royal wing, wiping her eyes of the tears. As she made her way to the royal wing, she ran into Tai-Lung.

"Hey, good-looking. What's the rush?" Tai-Lung flirtatiously said. Tigress rolled her eyes, but Tai-Lung turned serious suddenly. "Wait, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are red. Have you been crying?" Tai-Lung asked. Tigress looked away from the snow leopard.

"It's nothing," Tigress recovered, trying to get past Tai-Lung.

"No, something is wrong. What's up?" Tai-Lung asked. Tigress was honestly surprised that Tai-Lung could be this sincere.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I just found out that someone I cared about hurt me... deeply. Could I just...see Po? No offense."

"None was taken," Tai-Lung replied, "I understand when to cut out my charming antics to help someone in need."

"You do?" Tigress smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tai-Lung asked, pretending to be upset. Tigress laughed a bit as they neared the royal seats. "Here's your seat princess. Po shall be here shortly."

"Thank you, Tai-Lung," Tigress smiled. Tai-Lung went down to the stairs to see Po.

"I see that you and Tigress are hitting off quite well," Po smirked. Tai-Lung frowned.

"You need to talk to her," Tai-Lung simply said, bringing him to the seats. Po was confused as Tai-Lung showed him to his seat next to Tigress.

"Hey, Tigress. What's wrong?" Po asked. Tigress sighed.

"Um-" Before Tigress could say anything, the announcer shouted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are starting the next part of the fight. Does the previous challenger want a rematch?" Po shook his head.

"Po, I think you should reconsider."

"Why?"

"Because the people here look like they're about to kill him," Tai-Lung whispered to Po. He looked around the arena. The people's eyes look almost murderous. Po looked to Nelon who looked as if he would kill Josh on site. Po spotted Mei-Ling, who gritted her teeth and nearly clawed the railing. Saber was ready to strike as well.

"Does anyone else want to take a-"

"I'll fight him!" Po quickly interrupted.

"Oh, alright then. Let the rival come down!" As the crowd cheered, Tai-Lung grabbed Po and whispered to him.

"Make sure you don't hold back," Tai-Lung warned, "Or they may kill him." Po would have disagreed, but by looking at the state of the crowd, he wasn't sure.

 **Continued...**


	8. Goliath against David

Goliath Against David

* * *

As Po went down, everyone started talking to him. "Make sure you give him what for," Tigress told him. Po walked past Nelon.

"Don't worry Po. You've got this. Make sure he's ended," Nelon grunted. Po walked past some of his students.

"You've got this coach," they replied. Po past Mei-Ling.

"Make. Him. Suffer," Mei-Ling growled out with tear stained eyes. Po finally made it to the sand pit.

"You two know the rules," said the ref. This time, Po noticed Josh dropping the ball, but he didn't say anything yet.

"You ready for more, pan-" Josh didn't finish because Po punched him clear across the ring. Somehow, Josh was still conscious, trying to get up, but he was kicked up onto his feet by Po's foot. "Whoa! What the heck are you doing?"

"Not holding back," Po said seriously. Josh came rushing at Po with a flurry of punches, but Po stopped all of it when he grabbed Josh and tossed him to the other side of the ring. "Let's get this over with," Po replied, grabbing the staff. Josh quickly grabbed his staff as Po rushed towards him.

"How can you get better in five minutes?" Josh exclaimed as Po swung left and right.

"I was holding back to have some fun. Now, I do it for a different reason," Po replied, slamming his stick down, nearly smashing Josh.

"What's that, to make sure that you get to your second lunch on time?" Josh mocked.

"No. Well, there is that. But I'm here to protect you," Po replied as Josh swung at the panda and Po duck and jumped back. Josh laughed.

"Protect me?! From what?" Josh started pushing Po back towards the ball in the sand pit.

"Oh no. Not again. I can't watch," Crane covered his eyes with his wings. Then it happened.

Once Po felt the ball under his heel, he rolled it to the front of his feet. Po bounced the ball up to hit Josh in the face. When it bounced off it Josh's face, Po grabbed the ball and smashed it into Josh's head, forcing him back. Po crushed the ball in his hand to rubble.

"GO PO!" Tigress shot up and shouted. The crowd roared in cheer.

"From them," Po finally replied, watching Josh look around the arena. "I'm guessing you've hurt a lot of people and some of them didn't appreciate you cheating. So much so that they wanted to nearly kill you." Po swung around his staff. Josh blocked his swing, but Po forced him back. Josh swung back, but Po caught his staff, pulled Josh forward, and punched him in the face to the ground and sat on him. "I win to save you," Po said finally.

"PO WINS!" the Ref shouted. The cheers and roars from the crowd were deafening.

"HE WON, HE WON, HE WON!" Tigress cheered excitedly. She looked to the others to see them staring at her with either confusion or a smirk. "I mean, he won," Tigress said calmly. Po fought his way through the cheering crowd.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Po kept saying. "Finally," Po sighed as he got to the royal wing. Tai-Lung nearly tackled his brother down.

"You DID IT!" Tai-Lung shouted as Monkey and Crane jumped on too.

"Alright, guys. Thanks, but I need a little space," Po wheezed out. The brothers released him to let Nelon slap him on the back in celebration.

"Haha, that's my son," Nelon laughed. Po was surprised that Nelon would be this open with him. "Come on, let's go back to the palace to celebrate." As they made their way to the car, Po noticed a group of women crowding around Josh. It didn't look friendly.

"Now ladies, I didn't cheat on all of you," Josh timidly said.

"What are they doing?" Po asked Nelon, pointing to Josh's direction.

"They... um... it's a tradition that the loser of the match is beaten up by the audience," Nelon said. Po knew he was lying at that time.

"Yeah right," Po replied. "Tai, Monkey, Crane, help me out with this." Without thinking, the brothers rushed to surround Josh. "Alright, ladies. He's suffered enough. Don't go down to his standard," Po said.

"But-"

"No buts. Whatever he's done isn't worth your time. You have to move on, that's the only way you'll get stronger," Crane wisely said. The ladies had to agree with the wisdom and they slowly left, giving Josh death glares.

"Are you okay?" Po asked, offering his hand. Josh swiped it away and marched off in anger. "I guess so."

"You did your best," Monkey sighed. "Now, let's get back to that party at the palace."

* * *

The palace was lively with guests and decorations. "Does this happen every time?" Po asked.

"Actually, no. You do realize what your fight with Josh represented to the people, right? It was the strongest against the weak. The rejected against the prime fighter. You've given people hope and stronger strength than the nation has ever had," Nelon smiled.

"I just fought," Po humbly said. Po walked around and finally went outside of the party room. He went back down the hall where his temporary room was. His room was right next to Tigress's room. Po heard a small crying when he passed her room. Po pressed his ear on the door, accidentally falling into Tigress's room. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Po exclaimed, covering his eyes.

"Po?" Tigress said. Po opened his eyes to see Tigress's red eyes.

"Tigress? What's wrong?" Po asked, getting up from the floor and going to her bed.

"Nothing," Tigress denied.

"Tigress," Po said. "Please, tell me. What's wrong? It's not like you to cry." Tigress stayed silent for a moment.

"Josh cheated on me... with Mei-Ling... and probably a bunch of other girls that I don't know considering the crowd of women you saved him from," Tigress explained. Po felt horrible.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," Po replied. "I should have told you." Tigress's head shot up.

"You knew?!" Tigress exclaimed.

"I didn't know he cheated on you. I... I heard rumors that he was a cheater," Po explained.

"Where did you learn these rumors from?" Tigress asked. Po began to explain.

* * *

Po was finishing a day in the Zhanshi during his month stay in Qiangdu. "Well, that's it for the day," Po said, stretching his back.

"That's good, Master Po," Laohu started putting his black and white robe on for Po, "Now it's time to get going." As Po put his robe on, Laohu started growling when she saw something or someone.

"What's up, Laohu?" Po asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing Master Po," She smiled too innocently. Po smirked.

"First, you don't have to call me master. Second, what or who has you grumbling like that?" Po asked, looking over the railing into the ring. He saw a white tiger fighting a big gorilla. "Who is that?" Po asked.

"That is Josh," Laohu grumbled as they left to the car. Po quickly followed.

"Who's Josh?" Po asked as got into the car as Laohu started the car.

"Josh is one of the Zhanshi's top fighter. In fact, he's actually the best," Laohu growled out. Po stayed quiet until they got to the palace.

"Then why are you so mad?" Po finally asked. Laohu sighed as she parked the car, went outside of the car to go to the back where Po was and sit down.

"Josh is a cheater," Laohu replied. "He's cheated in a lot of fighting and stuff in order to be the top fighter." Laohu sighed again. "He's also a cheater when it comes to relationships and-"

"You were his girlfriend for a time and he cheated on you?" Po guessed.

"Yeah," Laohu said. Po was silent for a moment. Laohu suddenly felt Po's arms around her. "Po?"

"I'm sorry you went through that," Po quietly whispered. For the first time in a long time, Laohu felt comforted. Laohu hugged back.

"Tigress is lucky to have you there, Po," Laohu smiled back.

* * *

"Laohu had dated him about two years ago and you two had been dating for one year so I thought he had changed. I guess I was wrong," Po replied.

"I didn't realize our servant was his ex. Or one of them. Did she say why he does it?" Tigress asked.

"She says it's some warrior pride he has to conquer them all. They're like...trophies to him," Po carefully said.

"That little-"

"Isn't worth your time and energy," Po interrupted, stopping her hand from moving. "Look, I know that he hurt you a lot, but he shouldn't be the focus of your life. He'll suffer his own consequences. You just have to worry about fixing yourself," Po said standing up.

"Fixing myself?"

"Josh has betrayed your trust and has hurt you in a personal way. That takes a bit of time to heal and figure out who you are. I'm sorry that I didn't warn you earlier," Po sighed, ashamed. Tigress patted the place beside her to offer him a seat back. Po sat back down.

"You didn't know," Tigress simply said.

"And don't worry. I'll tell my brothers to back off of the wooing for a while," Po added. Tigress smiled.

"Thank you," Tigress replied. They were silent for a moment. "When you asked me about Josh, I thought you were just being nosy again. But when you asked about my... desire to be wanted, I... The reason why I desired to be wanted was that my dad never really showed any affection. He was always the strong silent type until you came around. He was always busy with something. I had friends, but I still didn't get the attention I wanted. I know it sounds selfish but-"

"The way you're explaining it, it is completely natural," Po assured.

"Then I met Josh who seemed like the slick type but actually started to listen to me for a while. Or what I thought was listening," Tigress grumbled. "Now I know I shouldn't worry about being wanted."

"Tigress, just because your dad wasn't vocal about it, he still loves you. I can't tell you how many times he showed me your kiddy pictures," Po smiled. Rather than embarrass Tigress, that shocked her.

"He... He kept them?"

"Of course. You're wanted by a host of people. By your friends, family, and me," Po smiled. Tigress surprised him by hugging.

"You know, Laohu was right. I am lucky to be at the Empire of Peace. I think I'll like my stay there," Tigress smiled.

"That's good," Po stuttered nervously. Tigress giggled a little. "Well, I'll leave you to your privacy," Po said as he left.

When they got back to Shizi, Po explained to his brothers the whole thing. They promise to lay off their wooing and give Tigress time to be comforted. However, that lasted about a month before things started to go crazy again.

 **Continued...**


	9. Brunch and A Comedy Show

Brunch and a Comedy Show

* * *

Crane got up bright and early one day and rushed to get everything ready for today and not wake up his other brothers. Crane was lanky and skinny like other cranes but he was surprisingly strong for his size. He usually never wore a hat on his head, so his red feathers on top of his head were always shown for everyone to see. He normally wore a white best to covered his chest and purple pants for his lower half. Crane flew down the halls to get Zeng. "Zeng, I need to rush over to the Jia to ask Mr. Ping something." Zeng shrugged and did as his master told him.

After coming back from the Jia, Crane ran back into the Grand Jade Palace to get ready. Po was just waking up when he was nearly run down by Crane, flying in the halls. "Whoa, Crane. What's the rush?"

"Sorry, Po. I have to get ready for a breakfast today," Crane replied.

"Why?"

"Because I'm inviting Tigress to Mr. Ping's place to have breakfast," Crane smiled. Po's head snapped awake.

"Crane, you promised not to-"

"I'm not. We're just having breakfast to get to know her better and comfort her. Come on, you can't be the only one to make her feel better," Crane replied. Po rolled his eyes.

"Why not do it here in the Jade Palace?"

"Because she needs to get outside and get some fresh air," Crane reasoned. Po still didn't believe him. Then Crane came up with an idea. "Actually, I could use your help!"

"Oh dear," Po muttered, about to run.

"Wait! I promise you'll like it," Crane said. He explained his plan.

"No," Po replied.

"Come on, Po. For me?" Crane pleaded. Po rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me," Po said. With that, Crane flew over to Tigress's hall while Po went to Mr. Ping's to get prepared. Crane knocked on the door and Tigress opened it.

"What is it?" Tigress asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You haven't been getting enough sleep?" Crane asked.

"No, not really," Tigress yawned. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Well, to try and get to know you better, Po and I came with the idea to treat you with a breakfast," Crane lied. Tigress seemed suspicious.

"Why did you and Po come up with the idea?" Tigress asked.

"Well, because you know Po better than me, and I want to get to know you a little bit more than the girl that's staying in our house," Crane joked. Tigress chuckled a bit.

"Well, I'll be ready in a moment," Tigress replied, going back into her room. "Hmm, already starting the dating mess, eh? This should be interesting," Tigress smirked.

Zeng drove Tigress to Mr. Ping's shop. Mr. Ping agreed to have the shop closed for breakfast for this special dinner. That and he didn't want anyone getting smoke inhalation from Crane's cooking. Tigress went into the shop to see Po in a kitchen uniform.

"Welcome to Mr. Ping's noodle shop," Po muttered in a monotone voice. He was reading off of a piece of paper for his lines. "Today we have a special chef cooking for us today. Chef Crane will be out shortly. Please take a seat."

"Um... What is going on?" Tigress asked, trying not to smile.

"Crane wanted to give you a breakfast to get to know you better, so he wanted to do it here," Po explained as Tigress sat down.

"Why not at the palace?"

"Because he's ban from the kitchen," Po muttered.

"Why?" Just then, there was a loud crash followed by a smoke detector alarm.

"Not again!" Mr. Ping exclaimed. "CRANE!"

"You were saying?" Po murmured.

"So why am I here?" Tigress asked Po.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean aren't I in the hazard zone," Tigress joked.

"He's not that bad. Crane can actually cook very well. He's just very accident prone when it comes to the kitchen," Po explained.

"Like someone I know," Tigress smirked. Po laughed as Crane finally came out with a whole bunch of food.

"Here you go. The special Crane buffet!" Crane said proudly. Pancakes, hash browns, and specially designed fruit salads lined the table.

"You don't expect me to eat all of this, right?" Tigress asked.

"No worries. Po hasn't eaten yet, so anything you don't eat, he'll gladly take," Crane said, sitting down.

"Yeah, so here's some advice: Don't eat anything," Po muttered as his stomach growled.

"Po, could you give us a little privacy," Crane asked. Po rolled his eyes as he stole a pancake and went into the back. "Sorry about the noise in the back."

"It's okay. So why did you say you and Po came up with the idea when it was clearly you," Tigress asked.

"Ah, well. I knew that if I asked, you wouldn't have come. But if I included Po into the mix, you would," Crane explained. He was right. She wouldn't have gone out of her room if he asked. One of the reasons why was because she didn't know Crane that well. That and it would have felt like another date, which Tigress was still trying to recover from. "Like I said, this is only me trying to get to know you better."

"And potentially get me to choose you?" Tigress smirked. Crane laughed nervously.

"Am I that see-through?"

"You guys don't lie well," Tigress replied. "Well, since you wanted me to know more about you, the first question is who are you and what are you like?"

"Um... well, I guess I'm the cook in the brothers. I usually make good jokes unlike Monkey," Crane replied. "I was adopted like all of my brothers. I guess I'm the level-headed one out of all of them. Also the most nervous when it comes to females. I'm also the mathematician of the group."

"Did your dad ever tell you why he chose you?" Tigress asked. Crane thought about it for a while.

"He said he saw something special in me. I don't know what it was," Crane replied.

"Hmmm, and what kind of woman do you want in a... wife," Tigress smirked flirtatiously. Crane sweat nervously.

"Um... I have to make sure the kitchen is clean," Crane quickly said, rushing over to the kitchen. Po came back out.

"You didn't have to make him nervous," Po smirked. "You know how nervous he can be."

"I know. That's what's funny about him," Tigress smiled. "It's kind of funny how you all are kind of the same yet completely different."

"What do you mean?"

"You're all nervous around females and you all are kind of cute when you're awkward," Tigress confessed. Po nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, thank you for that," Po replied.

"How long has Crane been working here?" Tigress asked.

"Oh, he doesn't work here. I do, but since he's banned from the palace kitchen for his concoctions, he chose this place," Po explained.

"Why do you work here?" Tigress asked.

"I like the normal feel to it," Po replied. Tigress smiled just as smoke started coming from the kitchen. Crane popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Um... I kind of need to make sure everything is okay here. You can go back to the Palace if you like," Crane said.

"Get back in here!" Mr. Ping shouted as he pulled the crane back in. Po sighed.

"I better stay so he doesn't burn the place down," Po said. "I'll talk to you later." Tigress got up and went out the door to the car.

* * *

"Thanks, Po. I tried my best but it was still a complete disaster," Crane sadly said. Po smiled as he patted his back.

"You'll be fine," Po replied as Crane flew to his room.

"Hey, Po!" Monkey whispered from a corner.

"Um. What's up?"

"I need your help for something," Monkey replied.

"What's that?" Po asked, cautiously. Monkey whispered it to him. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Come on, Po! If not for her than for me!" Monkey pleaded. Po looked at the monkey and groaned.

"I'm going to hate this," Po sighed as he went to his station. Monkey, on the other hand, went to Tigress's room and knocked on the door. Tigress opened the door to see the simian and was surprised.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I, um... heard about what happened to you and... I wanted to try and get you to laugh again," Monkey replied.

"And for me to get to know you better, right?" Tigress asked, knowingly.

"No, just have a laugh," Monkey said innocently. Tigress thought about it and then smirked.

"Is Po involved?" She asked, knowingly.

"Maybe," Monkey said cautiously.

"Okay, then I'll go. Where are we going?" Tigress asked, following the monkey.

"We're going to the fight room," Monkey smiled, leading the way. Tigress was lead to two tall brown doors. Monkey ducked behind them as Tigress followed. Inside, the whole room was converted into a circus.

"Whoa," Tigress said, impressed. The room wasn't that big, but it was big enough to hold a full-size carnival tent. Suddenly, Tigress heard a honk. She turned to see Po in a clown get-up. Big red shoes and red nose, polka dot open vest, a colorful rainbow design of colors on his belly and white and black makeup on his face. Po actually growled at Tigress when she was about to laugh.

"Smile. Smile. I dare you," He said sternly, right in her face. Tigress covered her mouth trying to keep in her laugh, but it caught the better of her. She laughed loudly as Po rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I know I look ridiculous. Just take a seat so this thing can go array and I can get out of here," Po replied.

"I thought clowns were supposed to be happy," Tigress smirked.

"I. am. Not. Happy," Po emphasized in front of her face. He walked weirdly to the middle of the floor, trying not to step on his shoes. Clown Po walked over to the center of the arena. He pulled out a small piece of paper and read it. "Ladies and...Tigress," Po shrugged at her, showing he was as confused as she was. "Welcome to the Arena of Silliness. Brought you by the Cucumber Industries," Po paused for a moment, trying to figure it out. "Today we present to you the master of laughter, the commander of crazy 'Flanders', the puppeteer of funny musketeer-. You know what! Here's Monkey," Po shortly ended, walked weirdly back to the corner muttering under his breath. "Crazy little furball that can't even make people laugh. Why do I have to be the clown?" Tigress chuckled just as Monkey came out, balancing on a big ball with one hand while juggling balls with his feet. Monkey then went on to tell jokes.

"What did the mantis say to the Firefly? 'You're the light of my life.'" Monkey laughed. Po and Tigress groaned.

"Please tell me he doesn't have any more of these jokes," Tigress whispered to Po.

"He's got a million of them," Po sighed. Suddenly, the ball that Monkey was balancing on popped, sending Monkey crashing to the floor. "Ooh, MEDIC! Tigress, why don't you go back to your room? I got to make sure that Monkey hasn't broken a bone or something."

* * *

Tigress was relaxing in her room when she heard a knock. "Hey," Po greeted.

"Is Monkey okay?" Tigress asked.

"He's fine. Just got the wind knocked out of him," Po sighed. Tigress sat down on the floor in the doorway of her room. Po was confused but did as she did.

"So, what is he like? Other than a bad jokester."

"Well, he's actually very encouraging for a goofball, even though his story is kind of a downer," Po sighed.

"Why?"

"Monkey wasn't adopted straight away from birth like Crane, Tai-Lung, and me. He was adopted about when he was ten. He had a dysfunctional family, and they finally just abandoned him on the streets. Then my dad took him off the streets and introduced him to the royal life. He often times tries to make others laugh so that they will be happy and never have to know the pain and sadness he went through," Po explained. Tigress was speechless for a moment.

"I... I don't know what to say," Tigress replied.

"Don't bring it up. He's fine with it now, but still," Po said.

"I guess the people who are the happiest hide the most pain sometimes," Tigress sighed. Po rolled his eyes.

"That's not always true," Po smirked. "Anyways, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." With that, Po left Tigress and went back to his room just to get intercepted by Tai-Lung. It was early afternoon by then.

"PO! I need your help," Tai-Lung said. "Now I already know that you've been through a lot with the others but I think you'll like this one." Po sighed.

"Why do I think you're going to be right?" Po muttered as he listened to Tai-Lung.

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. We are Brothers

We Are Brothers

* * *

"Yes, I'm positive that he'll be okay with it," Tigress replied over the phone with Mei-Ling. "Even if Po isn't okay with it, I have permission to invite you. And if he has anything against it, the palace will be down one prince. Uh huh. Yeah, trust me. You and I need to talk face to face, Mei. You know that. Alright. See you, bye." Tigress hung up the phone just as someone knocked on the door. Tigress opened the door to see Tai-Lung. "Oh, I've been waiting for you," Tigress smirked.

"Really? I'm flattered," Tai-Lung smirked, but then he became suspicious. "Wait, why have you been waiting for me?"

"I just had a feeling," Tigress said, holding her smirk. "So where are we going?"

"To dinner," Tai-Lung smiled. "I'm taking you to a formal dinner in the dining room of the palace."

"Formal. Does that mean dressing up?" Tigress sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes," Tai-Lung said sympathetically. "But it will be fun."

"Okay, I'll go along with it," Tigress replied.

"Great, I'll go get things ready," Tai-Lung said, rushing to the dining room.

"I'm interested in seeing what Po looks like this time," Tigress smirked.

* * *

Tigress went through some double doors to see a single prepared table in a large reddish room. In the middle was a grand piano being played by Po who was in a bowtie and tux. Tai-Lung burst into the room from the kitchen with the same outfit. "Princess Tigress, it is good to see you. You look beautiful," Tai-Lung commented. Tigress was wearing her sparkling shoulder strap red dress that the boys first met her with. "You look great in red."

"You should see my best dress," Tigress smirked. Tai-Lung laughed as he offered her a seat. "Hmm, so you can stop flirting long enough to carry a normal conversation." Tai-Lung rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so I do a lot of flirting. Most of it, bad. I'm sorry," Tai-Lung apologized.

"Why?" Tigress asked, seriously. "Why do you flirt like that?" Tai-Lung looked around nervously.

"Well, I...guess I just want to get to know people. Especially women. They're...very unique from men and very complicated and different from each other. What one woman likes doesn't mean that another will respond the same way. Of course, the same goes for everyone, but women especially," Tai-Lung explained.

"What does that have to do with meeting new people?" Tigress asked.

"It's just my way of introducing myself to people. Plus, it gets me bonus points with the ladies," Tai-Lung smirked. Tigress rolled her eyes. "Besides, even though they smack my face, in the beginning, they end up being my friend. I guess I also like making ladies feel better about themselves."

"Well, I guess it all turns out fine," Tigress sighed. Just then, a splash of water came down on Tai-Lung. Tai-Lung looked up to see one of Monkey's leftover pranks.

"Excuse me for a moment," Tai-Lung growled out, storming over to his brother's room. Tigress laughed as Po continued to play the piano and began to sing.

 _It's over, isn't it?_

 _Isn't it? Isn't it over?_

 _It's over, isn't it?_

 _Isn't it? Isn't it over?_

 _You won and she chose you._

 _And she loved you and she's gone._

 _It's over, isn't it?_

 _Why can't I move on?_

 _"_ I didn't know you played piano," Tigress commented, walking over to Po.

"All my brothers know how to play an instrument," Po replied. "Tai-Lung knows guitar, Crane violin, and Monkey drums."

"I didn't know you watched _Steven Universe_ ," Tigress noted, hearing the song.

"You act as if I should have told you the day I met you," Po smirked. "I've been looking at the show for a while. I really like it. Though, the concept of...'humans' is really weird to me." Tigress rolled her eyes.

"I have to admit, you look really handsome in black," Tigress commented.

"And you look as beautiful as ever," Po honestly said. "I mean... I don't want to seem like I'm like Tai-Lung, but-"

"I know," Tigress said, giving a small smile. She sat next to Po. "So, what is Tai-Lung like?" Po stopped playing to think about the question.

"To be honest, I would probably want you to marry Tai-Lung if I was your father," Po confessed. Tigress's eyes widened. "He's probably the best friend a guy or girl could have."

"How come?"

"Flirting aside, he's actually very caring. I think he just gets it from... well being around us," Po said.

"What do you mean?"

"Tai-Lung use to be a really big jerk when we were growing up. Like he didn't want to be around us when I was about five. I guess he didn't like taking care of us," Po replied.

"What changed?"

"Well, when he was about 16, he started dating. He was much better at flirting back then than he is now. But the first date he ever had was a... bad person, for lack of a better word."

"A skank," Tigress finished.

"Well, yeah. Anyway, he came back home angry like nothing, and we tried to cheer him up. He was trying to figure why we would bother to help him when he was only mean to us. I told him, we don't care because you care back. Good men just care," Po explained. "After that, he was must more understanding and became humbled. He strove to be a better person." Tigress smiled, but then thought of something.

"Po, why didn't you just tell your dad about my father's plan?" Tigress asked, "It would be dangerous for you to do what you did alone. You could have been killed."

"I... I didn't want to send the empires into war. I just wanted to let Nelon see that we're just like everyone else."

"But to do that, you had to change Qiangdu nation's thinking. And they don't like the idea of not being the strongest," Tigress stated.

"It was the only thing I could think of at the moment," Po sighed. Tigress gave her small smile.

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't get harmed," Tigress replied. "I should go back to my room and change since dinner isn't happening."

"Yeah, I should make sure that my brothers are okay," Po said, getting up from his spot on the seat. Tigress left to go to her room. "Now to deal with the idiots," Po grumbled.

* * *

"Look at what you did to me?!" Tai-Lung roared.

"What do you mean? It's not like you didn't sabotage my date," Monkey argued.

"What?"

"Who popped my balancing ball?" Monkey asked.

"That was Crane," Tai-Lung replied.

"What? You're the one that came up with the idea!" Crane shot back.

"You're the one that took the shot," Tai-Lung argued back.

"Oh, and I guess you're innocent considering breakfast," Monkey said to Tai-Lung.

"Wait! You guys were there when I had breakfast with her?! You're the ones that made a mess of the kitchen!" Crane exclaimed. Just then Po came in.

"GUYS!" Po shouted. "Calm down! Do you guys even know the real reason she was here? To do what you guys are doing now. Fight each other." Po explained Nelon's plan. The brothers looked at each other ashamed.

"So you went to Qiangdu to neutralize the threat, and all we did was fight to get Tigress's hand," Tai-Lung sighed.

"And then she had the boyfriend incident, and we still tried to get her hand," Crane said.

"And I am sorry for starting the fight," Tigress joined in, leaning on the door to the entrance. "I was just following my father's orders. Only now do I realize how special all of you are together," Tigress smiled.

"You're just saying that because it's true," Tai-Lung smirked, earning an elbow from Crane.

"I'm sorry I tried to break you guys up," Tigress apologized.

"It's fine," Monkey smiled, patting her on the back while standing on his tail. "Consider yourself one of the brothers...or sisters. I don't know how this works." Tigress rolled her eyes as Po rested his hand on Tigress's shoulder.

"Well, now that that's done, who wants to get pizza!" Po shouted.

"WE DO!" The brothers said like nothing happened. Tigress chuckled as she was left alone with Po for a moment.

"You were right. They are one of a kind," Tigress smiled.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Sibling Dayz

Sibling Dayz

* * *

"I understand, Princess Tigress. Thank you for telling me," Shifu replied. "I will make arrangements ready." Tigress bowed and exited the throne room just as Po passed her by.

"What are you doing here?" Tigress whispered to him.

"I could ask you the same," Po smirked cryptically. Tigress glared at him, huffing away. "Dad, I need to talk to you."

"What is the matter?" Shifu asked, coming off of his throne.

"Did you ever think or have some suspicion about Nelon? I mean, you've always known when I was in trouble just by twitching your ear," Po confessed. Shifu chuckled.

"I knew something about the allegiance was off. I sent my spies into Qiangdu before I did anything. Primarily, I sent the spies to monitor any trouble in the Qiangdu Nation itself. When they gave me reports of the people, I found the allegiance suspicious from the start. But when he proposed giving up his daughter, then I knew I had an edge," Shifu explained seriously. Po's eyes widened.

"You were going to take her hostage or worse to protect the Empire, weren't you?"

"A good man does anything for his family," Shifu stated.

"But when I went to Qiangdu?"

"When you went, I knew that Nelon wouldn't try anything. An immediate attack on the empire would cause his defeat instantly. The Empire was too strong at that time. So I knew you were safe," Shifu smiled. "I just didn't think you would change his mind."

"Well, I guess I'm just like that," Po replied.

"But that's why. Now, you better get to Tigress," Shifu smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I think she needs a tour of the place," Shifu replied. "Oh, and no, I'm not going to change the treaty."

"Oh come on!" Po exclaimed.

"She's here to stay, Po," Shifu said, dismissing him. The Panda walked out of the throne room. Po walked over to Tigress's room where he saw Crane joking around with Tigress who was just shaking her head.

"What's up?" Po asked.

"Oh, we were just talking about your stage of growing up like a ballerina," Tigress smirked. Po glared at Crane.

"Why did you tell her that?"

"She asked what you were like when you were a child. I gave truthful depictions," Crane smirked.

"You're lucky I don't have the broom with me," Po grumbled as Crane flew away.

"So, why are you here, dancing panda?" Tigress smirked.

"I was thinking of giving you a ride around the Jia," Po explained.

"Why?" Tigress asked, honestly curious.

"The Jia is very relaxing and quiet. Plus, it would be a nice change to get you out of the palace," Po replied. Tigress smirked.

"Are you sure that you're not trying to date me?"

"Of course not! I mean, that's not to say you aren't datable. I mean... What I'm trying to say is... You just like seeing me in a nervous mess, don't you?" Po scowled looking at the laughing tiger.

"Yes," Tigress mischievously said. Po rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, why don't we take a tour?" Tigress thought about it.

"Sure, on one condition," Tigress said. "You bring all of your brothers."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just because," Tigress quickly answered. Po narrowed his eyes.

"You're hiding something," Po replied.

"Something that you obviously can't know," Tigress argued back.

"You win this round. Fine, I'll get my brothers," Po sighed, walking away. Tigress blew a sigh of relief.

"Whew! That was close."

* * *

The five rode in the Junk with Po driving. Tigress was in the front and the other three brothers were in the back. "So where are we going?" Tigress asked.

"Viper and Song's community service building. It's surprisingly very lively," Po said, as they parked in the service building. The building was also a small coffee shop for passing people. It's also very near the financial district, so a lot of high-class people came over to visit. Po usually only visited this place after hours or when there was a small number of people. But, since Po decided to have a spur of the moment kind of thing, they went during busy hours. "Wait out here, I don't want to lose you among the high-class suits and briefcases," Po instructed.

"We'll go in with you. More heads are better than one. Especially in this place," Crane said, as Monkey agreed. It was true, the community service building was a warehouse, a skyscraper, and a coffee house combined. There was a lot of rooms and a lot of places to get lost. Even after ten years of working there, the brothers still got confused about where everything was. After Po, Crane, and Monkey entered the building, Tai-Lung smirked at the glaring Tigress.

"What?" Tigress asked, fearing a corny pick-up line.

"Is there any particular reason as to why you wanted all of us to come?" Tai-Lung asked, still holding his smirk. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Nothing in particular. And anything you're thinking about is probably wrong," Tigress replied.

"I think it was because you didn't want anyone to think you two were dating," Tai-Lung smirked. Tigress crossed her arms and smirked back.

"And what? Does that make you jealous?" Tigress said, almost seductively. Tai-Lung laughed as he playfully poked Tigress's head.

"Oh don't try to use your charm now. Now that you're practically my sister, your seduction tactics don't work on me," Tai-Lung grinned. Tigress's eyebrow rose.

"Really? That quickly?" Tigress questioned.

"Come on, you really think I would just turn head over heels like that on a dime?"

"But you did," Tigress smirked.

"Ain't nobody asked you," Tai-Lung glared at the smirking Tigress. The two glared at each other for a while.

"I think those two are starting up an interesting sibling rivalry," Crane whispered to Po as they exited the building. Po nodded in agreement. Tai-Lung looked to see his brothers and Viper and Song with them.

"Tai-Lung!" Viper exclaimed, shooting up and wrapping her snake body around Tai-Lung's neck. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too. Now stop choking me!" Tai-Lung wheezed out. Tigress smiled in amusement. "I thought you were working at Mr. Ping's."

"I do, but I work part-time here," Viper explained as she slithered down.

"And you seem to be their new victim. I mean new roommate," Song joked. Tigress laughed as Po huffed.

"Come on, Song. We're not that bad, right?" Po said. Everyone was silent. "Right?" Song looked as if she was thinking. "SONG!"

"I'm thinking," Song joked. "Anyway, it's good to finally meet you. I'm Song."

"And I'm Viper," the snake said.

"It's good to meet you two," Tigress replied respectfully.

"Hey, why don't we all get a bite to eat at Mr. Ping's noodle shop. We're buying," Po offered.

"We are?" Crane asked. Po elbowed his brother hard. "I mean we are," Crane replied unenthusiastically. "Why?" Crane asked Po. Po groaned.

"Just get in the car," Po muttered. So they drove over to Mr. Ping's to get a bite to eat. The group of seven occupied all of the stools at the counter. The order from left to right was Tai-Lung, Monkey, Po, Tigress, Viper, Song, and Crane. As the snow leopard and snake finished asking their questions of Tigress, Po whispered over to Tigress. "Hey, I never asked you something. Why did you go along with your father's plan?" Tigress sighed.

"Po, I don't think-" She stopped short and shook her head. "Ah, what the heck. I guess the good answer would be I wanted to honor the Qiangdu Nation. In reality, I just wanted my father to be proud of me." Before Po could speak, Tigress stopped him. "I know now he loves me. But that was my motive back then."

"Hmm," Po simply responded.

"Oh, which reminds me. Mei-Ling is supposed to be coming over. Do you think you can control your brothers enough?" Tigress smirked.

"Come on, my brothers aren't that bad," Po said, defending them. Tigress laughed a bit.

"No, no they aren't," Tigress replied.

"Why are you letting Mei-Ling visit?" Po asked, drinking his juice.

"Well, It's been a month and a half since the Thunder Tournament and I just want to make sure she's okay," Tigress explained.

"Well, I'll be sure that she's welcomed at the palace. Actually, that reminds me. Your dad said that you were able to fight," Po mentioned cheekily. Tigress smirked, knowing where this was going.

"Yes, I do fight just like everyone else," Tigress replied.

"What about you and I spar tomorrow," Po cheekily answered. That got everyone's attention.

"Um... Po, I think that's a bad idea. And I'm usually the one who knows about bad ideas," Tai-Lung argued.

"Nonsense. He should get the chance to experience her type of fighting," Monkey countered.

"I agree. To my recollection, you've only trained with a few number of people. And am I correct that Mei-Ling is your first female sparring partner," Crane asked. Po nodded. "Then you need some more experience. Even if it means that you'll be pounded into the dirt."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Po muttered.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, you'll fight Tigress," Song officially stated.

"Ooo, I'm excited! Tell me how it goes," Viper gleefully said.

 **To Be Continued.**


	12. Strength in Little Things

Strength in Little Things

* * *

"'Let's spar,' I said. 'It'll be fun,' I said. 'You'll get some exercise,' I said. Man! I'm an idiot," Po muttered, rubbing his head as Tigress nearly smashed her fist into his face. "WHOA!" Po rolled out of the way.

"What? Tired?" Tigress teased.

"No, I just wasn't ready yet," Po stuttered, shaking off the weariness. Tigress charged at Po, striking a double fisted punch at his belly, sending Po flying across the arena. "I really need to find a new hobby," Po grunted.

"Yikes, I didn't think a person could have that much strength. She seems stronger than Josh by a lot," Crane noted from the sideline. Po slowly stood up and shook off his pain.

"Okay, maybe I should stop holding back," Po said to himself, "If I was," Po whimpered As Tigress charged again, Po took a deep breath in and out and focused. Tigress tried to punch at him using the same full force two-handed attack, but Po stopped her with his own two hands. They stood at a standstill, trying to overpower the other. Po knew Tigress was stronger than him, but he had other things up his sleeves. Po quickly twisted her arms and directed her momentum down to the ground. With her flat on the ground, Po quickly body slammed onto her and quickly got up.

"Oooh that had to hurt," Monkey winced. Tigress got up, stumbling around for a second.

"Maybe not. That's the fastest I've ever seen anyone get up from Po's body slam," Crane replied. Po quickly gave Tigress his hardest punch, which Tigress blocked, but it forced her back a few inches. Po, knowing that wouldn't do anything, quickly swept her legs, making her fall to the ground and Po fell on her again and got back up. Tigress got up again, but this time slower.

"He's wearing her out," Tai-Lung noted. "He knows he can't overpower her easily, so he's hopefully trying to weaken her." Tigress then didn't attack. She stood her ground. Po took the opportunity to rush her. Po punched left and right, but Tigress ducked and dodged each one. The one punch Tigress did do was to simply defend herself. Po then realized what she was doing. He groaned loudly and glared at his brothers.

"NO COMMENTARIES FROM THE SIDELINES!" Po shouted. "This ain't no anime!" Tigress figured out what Po was doing by listening to his brothers so she went on the defense to wear _him_ out. "Alright, no holding back."

"So you're saying you were holding back all this time," Tigress smirked.

"Come on, truthfully. Do you really think I am holding back?" Po asked.

"By how much you're panting, no," Tigress said. Po refocused and then came up with an idea. Po rushed up to Tigress and as she was about to punch him, Po, quite literally, snaked his arm around hers and hit her at the top of her shoulder. Tigress stumbled back as Po dove to the ground, rolled back up, and used her double fist attack straight at her stomach. But when Po tried to deliver the final punch, Tigress grabbed his arm, rolled towards him, and elbowed him in the chest. Po, trying to stop his fall to the ground, grabbed onto Tigress. As they both came to, Tigress and Po quickly realized that she was onto of him in a very awkward position.

"Uh oh," Tai-Lung muttered. Po blushed bright red. While Tigress didn't show it, she was just as embarrassed by the situation. "Okay, three, two, one.

"I'm sorry," Po and Tigress both said, scrambling to get up.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Monkey smiled.

"Give them a break, Monkey," Crane whispered to his brother. "You know Po's...situation."

"Yeah, I know," Monkey sighed.

"Um...why don't we call it a tie? You've obviously proven that you can very... very well handle yourself," Po stuttered.

"You were very challenging as well." Tigress simply said, "I can see that your teacher and my father have taught you well." They were silent for a while.

"I... I have to go see someone," Po awkwardly said, racing out of the fight room. Tigress looked to see the three brothers still there.

"Don't worry, we're not going to say anything," Crane sighed, as both he and Monkey left the room. Tai-Lung stayed, however.

"I didn't know your father taught Po," Tai-Lung said.

"That's what Po said," Tigress simply stated, trying to shake off the awkward encounter. Tai-Lung sensed this.

"You don't have to worry about what happened. It was a mistake. Just let it go," Tai-Lung advised. "I'm surprised you're so nervous about it." Tigress's head immediately perked up and glared at the snow leopard so menacingly that Tai-Lung stumbled back.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Why are you upset?" Tai-Lung asked, defensively.

"You're making it sound like I do this often. Or as if I should be used to that situation," Tigress explained, still restraining her rage. Tai-Lung finally understood what she meant.

"Tigress, I'm not saying you're easy. What I'm saying is that you should know Po well enough not to be awkward like that around him," Tai-Lung explained. Tigress calmed down.

"It's still awkward," Tigress quietly said. Tai-Lung sighed.

"I understand, but still." Tigress gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Tai-Lung," Tigress replied.

"Why don't you fight in the Thunder Tournament if you're so strong? I mean, from what I saw, you could easily make it to the top," Tai-Lung said.

"I tried once before Josh started participating in them. I actually won the tournament three times in a row, but my father and I quickly realized that it wasn't much of a challenge for me. I actually had more of a challenge fighting Po than every single fighter ever in the arena. The only people that can somewhat challenge me is my friend Mei-Ling and my father," Tigress replied, a little bored.

"Ah, yes, this friend of yours. Are we ever going to meet her?" Tai-Lung smirked.

"Hopefully, yes," Tigress smirked back. "But I'll have to disguise her as a man to make sure that you don't try anything."

"You know, that hurts," Tai-Lung said, pretending to be upset.

"Not as much as that slash I took when you first came to my room," Tigress smirked.

"Yeah, actually that still does hurt," Tai-Lung said, rubbing his cheek.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Tigress teased. Tai-Lung shook his head as he came to his room.

"Well, see you later," Tai-Lung sighed, "I'm going back to bed."

"But it's 10:00 am."

"Your point?" Tai-Lung asked. Tigress rolled her eyes as Tai-Lung went to bed. As she went down the hall to her room, she ran into Crane.

"Hey, Tigress. How are you doing?" Crane asked, concerned. Tigress's eyebrow rose.

"Why?"

"Po's right. You are suspicious of everything," Crane chuckled. Tigress rolled her eyes. "I was just wondering. You looked pretty shook up about that sparring match. I'm surprised you're that strong though," Crane honestly said. Tigress smiled genuinely. For Crane to be that honest meant that he was already beginning to form a trusted friendship with her. Maybe these boys could really be her brothers.

"I guess I was born with it," Tigress replied.

"Oh, that reminds me. My dad just sent me to tell you that your friend is coming this moment. She should be here soon."

"Great," Tigress sighed, relieved. "It'll be good to see Mei-Ling again." Crane's eyes lit up.

"Mei-Ling? You mean the mountain cat? Usually, wears dark green a lot?" Crane asked. Tigress nodded. "She's your friend? Of course, she is. She lives in Qiangdu for Pete sake," Crane muttered, slapping his head.

"You know her?" Tigress asked.

"I use to go to the neighboring country where she used to live. I can't believe I forgot she lived there. She's going to kill me," Crane nervously paced around. Tigress smirked as she shook her head.

"I'm sure that she won't hold it against you," Tigress assured.

"I can't take your word for that," Crane muttered. Tigress chuckled. "Why is she coming anyway?" Tigress sighed.

"Well-" She explained the whole story to him. Crane nodded periodically, showing her he was listening.

"So, are you comfortable with it now?" Crane asked. Tigress was silent for a while.

"I've gotten better. You've guys have actually really helped with my recovery with your failed attempts of dating me," Tigress smirked.

"Wow, and I thought I was savage," Crane said. Just then, Monkey came in with a special visitor.

"Well, well, look what the-"

"You say that joke and I will make sure I poison your next meal," Tigress threatened.

"Nevermind," Monkey timidly said.

"You know, I'm beginning to like you more," Crane grinned. Tigress looked at Mei-Ling and hugged her.

"It's good to see you, Mei," Tigress said.

"You too," Mei-Ling smiled. Then she spotted Crane. "And you must be one of the brothers." Crane stared at her for a moment.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Crane smirked. Mei-Ling looked closer then her eyes widened.

"CRANE!" Mei-Ling screamed. She ran up and hugged Crane tightly. "Where have you been you big old skinny bird?!"

"First off, AIR!" Crane wheezed as Mei-Ling released him. "Second, I'm not old. Third, I'm not skinny. I can lift Po!" Tigress and Mei-Ling were surprised. "Yeah, I'm surprised about that too."

"Well, it's good to see you," Mei-Ling smiled. Just then, Po and Tai-Lung swung around the corner. Po, upon seeing Mei-Ling crossed his arms and sternly stared at Mei-Ling. "Well, hello Prince Po," Mei-Ling all too innocently said.

"Hey, Mei-Ling," Po muttered, "You know, I just heard from Qiangdu about Josh being beaten up by some unknown person. All they know is that the person could really do a good Triple Fisted Punch." Tigress knew very well that Mei-Ling could only perform that move perfectly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Mei-Ling smiled back. Po gave Mei-Ling a sympathetic yet almost fatherly look. A look that showed Mei-Ling knew he understood her pain, but it still didn't give her any excuse to do something beneath her. Mei-Ling sighed. She knew she couldn't argue with Po like that. Mei-Ling simply walked up to Po and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again," Po sighed.

"Why do I have the feeling that we just missed a whole conversation?" Crane asked. Po's true smile returned.

"It's fine," Po assured them. "Now, let me introduce the one you don't know. This is Tai-Lung."

"Hi," Tai-Lung said.

"Hello," Mei-Ling replied. It was silent for a moment. Then Tigress, Po, Monkey, and Crane looked at Tai-Lung.

"So, you're Tigress's friend," Tai-Lung simply said.

"Yes, I plan to stay here for a while. Maybe a week or two. Or three," Mei-Ling replied.

"Po, is she staying in the guest room?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Y...yes," Po stuttered.

"Let me show you to your room," Tai-Lung smiled, carrying her stuff.

"Thank you," Mei-Ling replied back with a smile. The two went off leaving the others confused.

"Raise of hands who thought that was weird," Crane asked. Everyone raised their hands.

 **To Be Continued...**


	13. A Trip through the Park

A Nice Trip to the Park

* * *

"In any case, let's just make sure that Mei-Ling doesn't kill him," Po suggested. Crane and Monkey agreed as they followed Tai-Lung and Mei-Ling. Po and Tigress were left alone with each other. They looked at each other nervously and awkwardly.

"Look I-" They both said at the same time. Tigress sighed.

"Let's just forget about what happened in the fight arena," Tigress replied.

"Agreed," Po sighed. Then a question came to Tigress.

"Po, there was something you told me when we were at the Thunder Tournament. You said you had your insecurities to remind you about your mistakes," Tigress said. Po nervously rubbed his head. "What insecurities were you talking about?" Po was silent for a while.

"I... where do I start?" Po sighed, sitting down on a nearby chair. Tigress sat down next to him.

"Well, start where the cause is," Tigress replied. Po sighed.

"Being a prince is not as bad as people think it is, but it does carry a thought burden. What if you do this, what if you do that? And with being king, the thought of messing up is even more terrifying. That's why I try my best to just stay out of the limelight, but for some reason, I keep getting pushed back in. I just don't want the massive burden on my head," Po sighed. "And if that's not enough, lately I've been trying to figure out how to keep the family together."

"I'm-"

"Don't apologize. You were just doing what your dad wanted. So even though I may look calm and peachy, I'm actually worried a lot," Po explained. "That and I'm as clumsy as no one else. I just wish I... wasn't me." Tigress was silent for a moment before hitting Po in the arm. "OW! What was that for?"

"To toughen you up," Tigress smirked. "Po, you managed to prevent a war! If that's not a confidence booster I don't know what is. And you managed to not only keep the family together, but I think you've strengthened it. If you're chosen to be king, I think you'll be an incredible one. I'm glad that you're... you." Po smiled.

"Thank you, Tigress," Po smiled. "Now we must try to figure out what in the world is wrong with Tai-Lung." The two rushed over to where Mei-Ling was staying. They hid behind the corner that Crane and Monkey were hiding behind. "Well?" Po whispered.

"Not. One. Pick-up line," Crane said.

"So what are you thinking of doing while you're here?" Tai-Lung asked.

"I was just thinking of spending some time with Po and Tigress. But I do want to have a tour of Shizi sometime. Maybe tomorrow?" Mei-Ling asked.

"Of course, I'll get the others to come so you're more comfortable," Tai-Lung offered.

"That would be great," Mei-Ling smiled. With that, she went into her room. Tai-Lung walked off to where the others were and saw them acting strangely, trying to cover up the fact they were spying.

"What are you guys doing?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Nothing," They all said. Tai-Lung looked at them, simply shrugged, and walked away.

"Something is up," Po muttered to them. "Why is it that Tai-Lung hasn't made a move on her yet?"

"This is the first time she's met him, right?" Crane asked.

"Yeah, but I don't understand," Tigress said. Po came up with an idea.

"Let's just wait until tomorrow to start asking questions," Po suggested.

* * *

"Are you all ready?" Tai-Lung asked. Po, Tai-Lung, Crane, Mei-Ling, and Tigress rode in the car with Po driving. Monkey wanted to stay at the palace for other reasons. "Let's go!"

"So where are we going?" Mei-Ling asked.

"This time we're going to the Jia park," Tai-Lung smiled.

"Great idea! Away from crowds and beautiful place to relax," Po said. "And there's its special feature."

"What's that?" Tigress asked.

"You'll see," Po smirked as they pulled up to the park. As the five went out, the girls started to hear something. Something loud. The park on the outskirts looks like most parks. It was a bit hilly and trees covered the sky, but as the girls followed the boys, they couldn't stop hearing that noise. It sounded like rushing water, but a river couldn't sound that loud, even with the Rapids. Not only that, the park was in the middle of the district of low brick houses. Completely surrounded by buildings, where was the water coming from.

"What is that sound?" Mei-Ling asked.

"Welcome, to the Jia waterfall," Po presented. Right where they were standing was indeed a waterfall. The water came in through a hole underneath the ground and dropped 50m down into a large hole. The hole made the falling water sound echo, amplifying the noise.

"Wouldn't this count as a chasm?" Mei-Ling asked.

"I don't know. I've been asking myself that question as well," Tai-Lung replied.

"How did this get here?" Tigress asked.

"No one knows. It's been a mystery for centuries," Po answered. "But the park does have a very peaceful feel to it aside from the loud falling water."

"Mei, let's get a picture over at the photo take," Tigress suggested, pulling her alongside.

"Hey, Tai-Lung. We need to talk to you for a moment," Po said, motioning the snow leopard to follow him. Tigress and Mei-Ling walked over to a less crowded area of the chasm. The chasm was fenced so no people would fall over. Even if they did, small nets were used to make sure no one got hurt. Mei-Ling clicked the button on her camera and snapped the photo with Tigress. She looked at the photo for a while and huffed in frustration.

"You're always so serious-looking in these photos," Mei-Ling groaned. Tigress chuckled lightly as she leaned her weight on the fence. She then absentmindedly walked over to the nearby bench and sat down with a grunt. "What? Tired? That's not you."

"I was fighting Po when you came," Tigress replied.

"Ooh, did you at least go easy on him?" Mei-Ling asked, feeling sorry for the panda

"Actually, he gave me quite a run for my money. We came to a draw," Tigress replied, still a little shy to speak about the experience.

"Hmm, the panda's full of surprises," Mei-Ling chuckled. Tigress smiled. "And what about the other brothers? Are they as bad at dating as you've been complaining about?"

"How did you know?" Tigress asked.

"Po told me about some of the techniques they used. Did the monkey really dress up Po as a clown?" Mei-Ling asked. Tigress tried hard to restrain her laughter and answer normally.

"Yes, he did," Tigress laughed. Mei-Ling held her smile and looked at Tigress. "What?"

"He's really helped you recover, hasn't he?" Mei-Ling smiled. Tigress looked away from her feline friend.

"Yeah, he has," Tigress simply replied. Mei-Ling shook her head. Tigress could be very stoic sometimes.

"So, what are the brothers like? I know Crane's level-headed and Monkey's the Joker. What about the snow leopard?" Tigress popped back up.

"Actually, that's something I need to talk to you about. Tai-Lung seems to treat you differently," Tigress replied, trying to make sure she didn't smirk.

"Really?" Mei-Ling said, plainly, "Why is that?" Tigress examined her, gauging her body language.

"Well, he-" Tigress stopped short. She wasn't actually close enough to Tai-Lung to really know what was going on in his head. "Actually, what I mean to say is, he seems to like you."

"Hmmm," Mei-Ling replied, turning her head towards the chasm. Tigress was curious as to why Mei was being so stoic now.

"Now you're beginning to act like me," Tigress commented. Mei-Ling sighed.

"Okay, so I...do think he's a little cute and good-looking, but... after having been with Josh, I don't think I'm ready for another relationship," Mei-Ling sighed. Tigress nodded as she rested her hand on her shoulder.

MEANWHILE

"What's going on you with you, Tai-gee," Po muttered. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes at his nickname.

"What do you mean?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Tai-Lung," Crane started, coming from a calmer approach, "you are usually the flirt of the group. You would have done something or say something that usually gets her laughing or gets you slapped. I really want to see that slap," Crane ended almost satanically. Po and Tai-Lung stared at their winged brother.

"And you're supposed to be the calm one," Po muttered.

"Guys, you and I both know she's here because of what happened to her. I'm just making sure that she feels welcome," Tai-Lung said innocently.

"Bulls," Crane murmured.

"Hey, even I know when to cut my flirting tactics. She's gone through a lot," Tai-Lung said sympathetically.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's NEVER stopped you before," Po exclaimed, "You've run across women, knowing full well that they were going through a break-up and tried to be the rebound. Come up with a better excuse!"

"Po!" Tai-Lung shot back. He groaned as he placed his hand on his forehead in frustration. "What is this really about?"

"We're trying to figure out why you're treating her so special. She hasn't gotten the flirting treatment. You're... not acting like yourself," Po confessed. Tai-Lung looked at Po in silence. Tai-Lung dropped his head and sighed.

"It's...complicated," Tai-Lung replied. Po and Crane looked at each other. That's all they were going to get from him they guessed. Just then, Tigress and Mei-Ling came back. "Ready for another attraction?"

"Sure," Mei-Ling smiled. As the two went to the car, Tigress, Po, and Crane stayed back.

"Well?" Po asked.

"It's... complicated," Tigress sighed.

"Same here," Crane huffed.

"Then let's let the complicated become simple," Po suggested. Tigress and Crane agreed as they went to the car.

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Different Colored Shoes

Different Colored Spots

* * *

"Ah, here it is. Empire Lake," Tai-Lung said with his arms spread out and inhaling the air. The lake was surrounded by low-level houses letting the breeze flow through the lake. An inland of water came through on a split in the river and pooled in the lake. The five parked at the sandy banks of the lake. "Ah, it's perfect kind of weather."

"And there's no one around on the banks. Weird," Crane mentioned.

"Too bad we didn't get our swimming clothes," Mei-Ling said, "And no, I'm not going skinny-dipping," Mei-Ling interrupted Crane.

"I wasn't going to suggest that...today," Crane added. Mei-Ling rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just go in your clothes? We've got towels in the back," Tai-Lung offered.

"Okay," Mei-Ling replied. "Race you, snow cat!" Almost without thinking, Mei-Ling and Tai-Lung raced into the lake, splashing the water all over Crane.

"WHY?!" Crane screeched, shaking the water off of his feathers. Po and Tigress laughed.

"Well, they're off to a great start," Po smiled, looking at Mei-Ling and Tai-Lung splashing the water at each other as Crane flew above them, showering water on top of them with a spare bucket for revenge.

"You think they'll be together?" Tigress asked.

"Well," Po breathed, walking over to the side bank little ways from the others, "It depends on how...complicated Mei-Ling's situation is." Tigress stared at the panda with a knowing yet slightly angry face.

"Po, you know I can't tell you what happened between us," Tigress replied.

"I know, so I'm going to guess and you tell if I'm right. That way you can simply say that Po guessed the situation instead of you telling me," Po proposed. Before Tigress could object, Po said, "She doesn't want to be in a relationship after being with Josh, right?"

"Yeah," Tigress simply said, "But oddly, she finds him kind of attractive."

"'Oddly'? Tigress, we're not that bad," Po chuckled a bit. Tigress simply smiled. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Are you in the same ballpark?" Po asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you not ready for a relationship yet?" Po clarified. Tigress looked away. "I guess not," Po said.

"I... honestly don't know. I'm perfectly fine being single as long as I'm with you...guys," Tigress finished. Po smiled, not catching her blunder.

"So you do like us," Po cheesily smiled. Tigress rolled her eyes. She spotted the two getting out of the water. "Come on, let's go." With that, the five left the lake.

* * *

"Well, I better make sure that my clothes don't get mildew," Mei-Ling sighed, walking over to her room.

"Don't worry, the lake doesn't have that many problems with it," Tai-Lung replied.

"Thank you, Tai-Lung. I really had a nice day," Mei-Ling smiled as they finally got to her room. Tai-Lung gently grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"It was nice to have this day with you," Tai-Lung replied. Mei-Ling could feel herself getting goosebumps. Then she shook her head awake as she snatched her hand from him.

"Wait, wait, wait," Mei-Ling repeated. "I can't do this. I can't date you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I was too-"

"It's not you. It's just...after the break-up with Josh I... I don't want you to deal with my other relationship's mess," Mei-Ling explained.

"Mei, I know that. I just wanted to make sure you're okay," Tai-Lung said tenderly. Mei-Ling's throat formed a lump for a moment.

"It's not just that. I don't think I can go into another serious relationship. And if I do, I want it to be different from my other ones," Mei-Ling replied. Tai-Lung smiled as he held her hand again.

"I'm just here to help, Mei-Ling," Tai-Ling smiled. Mei-Ling smiled back.

"Goodnight, Tai-Lung," Mei-Ling finally said, closing the door to her room. Tai-Lung walked over to his room where Po was leaning on the door waiting for him.

"Well, how do you feel?" Po asked. Tai-Lung knew what he meant.

"I... don't know," Tai-Lung said, confused as he went into his room. Po shrugged as he went into his own room.

Meanwhile, Tigress decided to talk to Mei privately. She came to the mountain cat's door which was partly open. She walked inside and looked at Mei-Ling who had a big smile on her face and staring at the ceiling. "Are you flying yet?" Tigress smirked.

"AHHH!" Mei-Ling screamed getting into her fighting position. "Tigress!" Mei-Ling breathed calming down. "What are you doing in here?"

"How are you?" Tigress asked. "You seem a lot happier since the last time I talked to you."

"I know exactly what you're talking about and... he seems different from other people that I've dated. I... I know that we just met but I feel positive about this."

"That's good to hear," Tigress smiled.

"What about you? What's going on between you and Po?" Mei-Ling asked curiously. The tiger glared at her mountain cat friend.

"Nothing," She growled.

"Tigress, I'm just curious. I'm not suggesting anything," Mei-Ling replied. Tigress huffed. "You've got to stop being suspicious of your friends. I know you got that from being a princess and trying to find your real friends, but do you really think there's anything bad to these brothers?" Tigress sighed.

"No," she muttered. The next day, Tigress heard a knock at her door. She opened the door to a jumping Crane.

"I know why the lake was empty! It's the first day of the Dragon Festival!" Crane excitedly said.

"What is the Dragon Festival?" Tigress asked. Crane looked as if he was insulted by the question.

"The Dragon Festival is the greatest three night festival in the Empire of Peace. People from all over, even the other nations come to see the Dragon Festival," Crane replied, excitedly. Tigress groaned.

"So the streets will be very crowded then?" Tigress asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to see everything from the ballroom of the palace. A new friend of mine is supposed to be coming to the party." Crane mentioned.

"Party? Do I have to dress up?" Tigress asked.

"Oh no! The first party is informal. Just our high-class friends and anyone they invite getting together. It's really great!" Crane honked. Tigress chuckled at the bird's excitement. "The party's tonight."

"What about the next night?" Tigress asked.

"Normally, we skip the next night. It involves a lot of... well... um-"

"It's basically, women's night out," Po smirked, coming into the conversation.

"So why is Crane so nervous about it?" Tigress asked.

"Because it's normally here when women can do **whatever good thing** they want to men," Po explained. Tigress's eyes widened.

"What do you mean by that?" Tigress asked.

"Let's just say there's an increased chance that I may be actually related to a lot of other people," Po explained.

"So, it's a type of...Carnaval or Madi Gras?" Tigress asked.

"Yep," Po smirked. Tigress looked at the bird.

"Then why are you nervous?" Tigress questioned.

"Well, because... it's a...it's complicated," Crane muttered. "I'll go tell, Mei-Ling about it."

"Actually, why don't I tell her? You're more of a nervous wreck now than ever about the situation." With that, Tigress left to go tell Mei-Ling. Po rolled his eyes and laughed at Crane

"Why are you so nervous?" Po asked.

"You try to tell a woman that almost every woman in the empire does... that to whatever man they want," Crane muttered.

"That's why we don't participate in it, we're not in the Jia where it usually goes on, and we have soundproof walls," Po smiled. Crane groaned as he sulked back to his room.

Meanwhile, Tigress walked over to Mei-Ling's room to see Tai-Lung in front of it. Tigress quickly ducked behind the corner to listen in on the conversation. "Hello," Tai-Lung greeted Mei-Ling.

"Hey, Tai," Mei-Ling smiled, already getting comfortable with being around him, "What's up?"

"Well, there's this festival that's happening tonight and I want to make sure that you know about it," Tai-Lung explained.

"What's the festival?" Mei asked. Tai-Lung explained the whole thing. "Hmm, that sounds nice. But why are _you_ telling me this?"

"What do you mean?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Well, Po or Tigress would have told me sooner or later. If I remember correctly, Crane seemed very excited about the event when we were friends back in the day." Tai-Lung suddenly became shy.

"Well, it gets a bit crazy in the palace, and I was just wondering if it would be better if you stuck with... us," Tai-Lung stuttered. Mei-Ling wasn't buying it.

"You don't have to be nervous around me, Tai-Lung. What's wrong?" Mei-Ling asked, coming closer to him. Tai-Lung sighed.

"I know you said that you weren't dating, so I'm not asking to date you. I'm just wondering if I could get to know you better," Tai-Lung explained.

"But why bring the others in then?" Mei-Ling asked.

"Well, I didn't want to, but I knew they could also help make you comfortable as well," Tai-Lung replied. Mei-Ling stood there just for a while in silence. She stepped outside of her room and closed the door behind her.

"No," She simply said. Tai-Lung visibly sagged. Tigress felt a little sorry for Tai-Lung. "Why try to figure me out during a loud obnoxious party when we can do that right now." Tai-Lung smiled widely as Mei-Ling giggled a bit at his reaction.

"Do you want to take a tour of the palace with me?" Tai-Lung offered.

"That would be lovely," Mei-Ling replied. The two went off to view the palace. Tigress smirked from her hiding spot.

"Well, I think she's ready for the festival," Tigress smiled.

"I think so too," Po said. Tigress turned around, grabbed Po, and flopped him onto the floor. "OW!"

"Sorry, you surprised me," Tigress apologized.

"Well, good to know you keep your guard up," Po grunted, getting up from the floor.

"So, Mei-Ling and Tai-Lung are finally dating," Tigress smirked.

"They're not dating yet," Po replied. Tigress gave her 'really' look to Po. "Okay, so it's obvious they're dating, but what they're really doing now is just getting to know each other. That way they can get up to date each other," Po explained.

"Heh," Tigress laughed.

"Well, I better get everything ready for the party," Po said. "Wanna help?" Po asked the tiger.

"Sure, flipping you wasn't really satisfying," Tigress smirked.

"Ha, ha, ha, funny," Po muttered.

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. A Dance Goes Wrong

A Dance Goes Wrong

* * *

"So you were just as bad as Josh at one point, huh?" Mei-Ling smirked. Tai-Lung nervously rubbed the back of his head. The two were walking down the large halls of the Grand Jade Palace.

"Yeah, I was pretty much a jerk. I guess that's part of the reason why I don't want you to worry about him so much," Tai-Lung replied. Mei-Ling was quiet for a while.

"Do you... do you think he's ever going to change?" Mei-Ling asked.

"Are you thinking of giving him another chance?" Tai-Lung asked, a little concerned.

"No, but I want to make sure that no one gets the same treatment as Tigress and I did," Mei-Ling clarified.

"Unless he takes up a religion, I don't think so," Tai-Lung explained. Mei looked confused. "Religion is usually the best way to change a person. Of course, every person is different. A good sign that he's changed is that he's given up something that he loved doing."

"So fighting?" Mei-Ling asked.

"I guess so," Tai-Lung replied.

"You know, I'm surprised at you," Mei-Ling mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"Well, Tigress, Po, and pretty much everyone has said that you're a major flirt and pretty bad at it," Mei-Ling replied. Tai-Lung nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I am, but it's for different reasons," Tai-Lung replied, "I try to make it better for the lady instead for me."

"So why am I different?" Mei-Ling asked. Tai-Lung stopped in his tracks.

"I'm not answering that question," Tai-Lung said.

"Come on, Tai. You don't have to be nervous around me," Mei-Ling smiled.

"Oh sure. And if I were to ask if you're attracted to me you would say?"

"I'm not answering that question," Mei-Ling nervously and quickly said.

"Exactly, wait... you don't find me attractive?" Tai asked.

"No, no, no, you're very attractive. It's just..." Mei-Ling gave up sighing.

"It's complicated?" Tai-Lung smiled. Mei-Ling smiled back, looking away from his gaze.

"You already know me so well," Mei replied.

"No, you've just told me a lot about you. And I listen," Tai-Lung smiled.

"Sure you do," Mei-Ling smirked, punching him in the arm. The two walked over to the ballroom to see Po, Tigress, Monkey, and Crane rushing about to get the decorations on the ceilings and the walls. This ballroom was different from the others. It had glass windows all around it. In order to make that happen, the entrance and exit to the ballroom were through an elevator and stairway made in the middle of the room. Crane flew through the air in an excited manner.

"Ah, it smells like music in the air," Crane exclaimed.

"But music doesn't smell," Tigress corrected.

"Don't try to understand it," Po replied.

"You guys are getting the decorations for the party?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Of course," Crane exclaimed. "Is that a question?" Tai rolled his eyes as he sat down with Mei-Ling. Tigress joined them momentarily.

"So, who are you taking to the formal party?" Tigress asked.

"Formal party? I thought it was informal," Mei-Ling asked.

"It is, but I'm talking about the third night," Tigress explained. Mei-Ling looked as if she had been goosed. Tai-Lung slapped his head.

"Ugh! I forgot about that! The Royals need to an escort. Mei-Ling wouldn't have to find one because she's not a princess of the Empire of Peace," Tai-Lung sighed.

"Do...Who do you usually go with?"

"I normally go with one of my female friends, Crane goes with Viper, Monkey usually goes with whatever friend he finds at this party, and Po usually goes with Song," Tai-Lung explained to Mei-Ling.

"Oh, so... you're already taken care of," Mei-Ling said plainly.

"Actually," Tai-Lung started, already nerve-wrecked, "I was... going to ask if... you would be my escort." Before Mei could reply, Tigress spoke for her.

"She would love to," Tigress volunteered her.

"GGGGGGreat," Tai-Lung stuttered. An awkward silence passed between them. "I should give Po a hand." As the snow leopard left, Mei-Ling glared at a smirking Tigress.

"Why did you do that?!" Mei-Ling questioned.

"Because you wanted to," Tigress smugly answered.

"No!" Tigress rose her eyebrow. "Okay, a little." Tigress still held her look. "Okay, yes. But I didn't want to ask him like that."

"Why do you feel so awkward around him? You're attracted to him, aren't you?"

"I just met him, Tigress," Mei-Ling said. "And I'm already going on a date with him?"

"Look, it's been a month and a half since you've broken up with Josh, you like Tai-Lung, you're just going to a dance with him. Why are you so worried?"

"Because it's complicated," Mei-Ling replied.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt anyone else again," Mei-Ling exclaimed, making sure the brothers didn't hear. She sighed. "I nearly lost you because I was so excited to have a boyfriend again. You know how I am with men, I don't take mess. So when I finally get Josh, I nearly put my all for him. Now, I'm just really...scared of going back into a relationship now."

"But why is Tai-Lung different?" Tigress asked.

"Because he doesn't treat me like normal guys would. He didn't really ask for a relationship but he refused to just be a casual friend. He... insisted on making sure I was okay. And the funny thing is that I didn't feel as if he was belittling me like I couldn't do anything on my own. I just don't want to fall in love blind again," Mei-Ling sighed. Tigress smiled as she rested her hand on Mei-Ling's shoulder.

"You'll be fine," Tigress said. Suddenly, the two felines saw Po jumping up and down. Po ran over to where Mei-Ling was and sat down. "Po, I know that face. Please calm down."

"Oh come on, I've been wanting this for a while," Po argued. Tigress rolled her eyes. Then Mei-Ling perked up.

"So Po, who are you taking for the third night party?" Mei-Ling asked. Tigress glared at the snow leopard, but then Po spoke.

"Oh, Song and I usually go together," Po replied. Tigress and Mei-Ling looked surprised.

"Oh, right," Tigress simply said, "So what would I do?"

"Oh don't worry. You don't have to go. It's a formal event and I know you wouldn't like it," Po said.

"Oh," Tigress said plainly. Though she wasn't expressing it, Mei-Ling could see she was a little hurt.

"But if you want to come, you don't have to have an escort. But if you want, King Nelon is supposed to be coming to the informal and formal party," Po replied.

"Yeah," Tigress sighed.

"If you want, I can stay with you for this party to make sure you're not alone," Po offered.

"Sure," Tigress simply smiled.

"PO! I need help with the furniture," Monkey called.

"Coming!" Po called back going over to his brother.

"Are you okay?" Mei-Ling asked the tiger.

"Why do you ask?" Tigress questioned, cautiously.

"Well, you didn't seem too keen on Po going to the party without you," Mei-Ling commented.

"I'm fine," Tigress replied.

"Sure you are." Mei-Ling sighed.

* * *

"Now, this is a party," Monkey exclaimed. The music of the party was almost deafening. Nelon laughed as he slapped Po on the back.

"Oh, I wish Tigress had taken a picture of that," Nelon laughed. Po rolled his eyes. Speaking of which, where was Tigress? Po looked around the crowded ballroom. He squeezed himself through the crowd when he finally bumped into Tai and Mei.

"How are you two doing?" Po smirked.

"Fine, just fine," Tai-Lung smiled.

"What are you looking for?" Mei-Ling asked.

"I was actually looking for Tigress. I didn't want her to be alone," Po replied.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you," Mei-Ling teased.

"It's nothing like that. It's just that I don't want anyone trying to ask her out and then they get killed. I can't have blood on the floor," Po joked.

"She's in the corner," Mei-Ling pointed out.

"Thanks," Po said, moving towards her direction. Tigress was sitting in the corner by herself, staring out the window. The city of Shizi did look very pretty during the festival. The skyscrapers were decorated with different colors of red, green, gold, and white. And they shone spectacularly during the night. "Pretty, isn't it?" Po asked.

"Quite," Tigress simply replied.

"Are you okay, Tigress? I know that crowds aren't your style, but why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad or anything. Crowds just...drain me a bit," Tigress replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to come then," Po said a bit sad.

"It's okay. I like everything here. It's really okay," Tigress replied. Po stood up and offered his hand. "Oh, Po, I don't think I can dance."

"You don't have to," Po smiled. "You just have to be with me." Tigress, for some reason, felt her heart skip a beat for a moment.

"O...Okay," Tigress stuttered getting up as Po pulled her into the crowd and started dancing with her.

"You're pretty good at this," Po noted.

"You're not bad yourself," Tigress smirked. As suddenly as they started, the music started to become slower and calmer. Po and Tigress hesitantly came closer together.

"Well, this is interesting," Po nervously said.

"Yeah," Tigress muttered. Po sighed contently.

"You don't have to worry, Tigress. We're just friends having a good time," Po replied. Tigress smiled.

"Yeah, a good time," Tigress sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. Po's heart skipped a beat as she purred.

"Um... Tigress," Po said shaking, Tigress noticed this.

"Po, why are you shaking?" Tigress asked, placing her hand on his cheek. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, no. You can never make me uncomfortable," Po laughed, "Just nervous."

"Why?" Tigress asked.

"Well, a beautiful person like you with me... It's weird," Po whispered. Tigress gave a gentle smile.

"I'm okay with it," Tigress smiled. Without warning, Tigress noticed her head closing close to Po's. Po's head came closer to her as well as they met together and kissed on the lips.

It didn't last long. Tigress suddenly realized what she had done and drew back. Po opened his eyes and noticed her surprised look. "Po, I-"

"It's alright. It was a simple accident," Po nervously laughed, faking a smile.

"But Po I-"

"It's alright," Po smiled. Even though Tigress had only known Po for a short while, she knew he wasn't okay. "I need to go for a moment."

"Po!" Tigress called out, but the panda was already through the crowd and disappeared. Tigress dropped her head in her hands. "What have I done?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	16. A Reminder

A Reminder

* * *

"You should have seen your face when you saw Fuzhi," Crane laughed. Mei-Ling rolled her eyes.

"Well, I didn't know that you had another person that looked like Josh as your friend," Mei-Ling muttered. It was the day after the party, and Monkey, Tai-Lung, Mei-Ling, and Crane were talking in the dining room eating breakfast.

"Yeah, I really should have. Even Nelon nearly killed him," Crane sighed. Just then, Tigress came in the kitchen, got a bowl of cereal, and turned to leave before Monkey stopped her.

"Hey, where are you going, sis?" Monkey asked.

"I... just need to be alone. That time of the month," Tigress calmly smiled. Monkey nodded and let her pass. Mei-Ling sighed.

"She's lying," Mei-Ling muttered.

"How can you tell?" Tai-Lung asked.

"She's never been this calm during 'that time of the month'," Mei-Ling replied.

"Why would she lie?" Crane asked.

"I don't know," Mei-Ling shrugged. Then the mountain cat noticed something. "Where is Po?"

"Huh? I didn't see him get up," Monkey mentioned. Crane got up and quickly flew through the halls and went to Po's room. Then he flew to the fight room, where Po was furiously fighting the punch dummies with awesome speed.

"Oh dear, that can't be good," Crane grimaced. Crane was about to talk to Po, but an old figure prevented him. "Master Oogway," Crane bowed.

"I think this is something I will handle," the old turtle explained. Crane bowed as he flew back to the kitchen. Oogway went to the panda. Po was really pounding the dummy. "I don't remember teaching you that technique."

"Master Oogway!" Po perked up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect. I was just... practicing."

"Before breakfast," Oogway smiled.

"I... wanted to get an early start?" Po lied with a cheesy nervous smile. Oogway lifted his eyebrow in unbelief. "Okay, I'm just a little...upset. I guess you can say I had a major blow to me."

"Interesting. They say that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. But they never tell you that you must choose to become stronger," Oogway wisely said. With that, he left the panda more confused than ever.

Meanwhile, the others in the hall were trying to figure out Po's anger. "He's angry? How can you tell?"

"Po always eats then fights when he's angry," Tai-Lung replied.

"Which is why the food wasn't as much as it usually was," Crane sighed.

"But why is he angry? I've never seen Po angry," Mei-Ling said.

"Trust me, you don't want to," Tai-Lung warned, "He's cold and distant when he's upset. But it takes a lot to get Po upset. I wonder-" He stopped short. "Tigress," Tai-Lung growled out.

"She's probably the reason why Po's upset," Monkey said.

"That little-" Tai-Lung grunted, marching over to Tigress's room, but Mei-Ling stopped him.

"I'm sure that Tigress didn't mean to hurt Po. Or maybe she didn't. Didn't she seem remorseful to you?" Mei-Lung vouched. Tai-Lung huffed.

"That's my brother," Tai-Lung growled.

"And her best friend, I may add," Mei-Ling huffed back, glaring back. Tai-Lung calmed down.

"You're right," Tai-Lung sighed.

"You're going to be hearing that a lot," Crane jested.

"Come on, let's get to Tigress's room," Tai-Lung said. The group went to Tigress's room. Mei-Ling knocked on the door.

"Tigress?" Mei-Ling called.

"Mei-Ling, just go away," Tigress replied.

"It's about Po," Mei-Ling clarified. Tigress opened the door.

"What about him?" Tigress asked, clearly worried.

"He seems... upset," Crane explained.

"And you're also a bit down and we think there some correlation," Tai-Lung finished. Tigress sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tigress said, ashamed.

"Tigress," Tai-Lung replied, standing closer to her. "He's our brother." Tigress sighed again.

"Last night, I... Po and I were dancing. Things got a little... anyways, we... ended up kissing each other on accident," Tigress replied. The brothers all winced.

"You didn't tell him it was a mistake did you," Mei-Ling asked.

"He figured it out by himself," Tigress said, defensively. "He wouldn't even let me say sorry."

"He's not angry at you," Tai-Lung explained. Tigress and Mei-Ling were confused.

"What do you mean?"

"He's angry at the fact his first kiss was a mistake," Tai-Lung replied.

"Wait, I'm his first kiss?" Tigress asked.

"Po's never had a girlfriend before. I guess the kiss made him remember all of it," Crane said. Tigress sighed.

"Where is Po?" Tigress asked.

"He's in his room," Master Oogway said, who came up from behind. The brothers bowed to their master, making Mei-Ling and Tigress bow as well.

"Thank you, Master Oogway," Tai-Lung said. He turned to see Tigress already running to Po's room.

"Should we follow her?" Crane asked.

"No," Master Oogway answered. "This is something she must do on her own."

* * *

Po was just sitting in his room sulking when he heard the door knock. "Guys, I don't want to talk about it."

"Then maybe you'll talk to me," Tigress said, leaning on the doorpost. Po perked up.

"How did you get inside?" Po asked.

"I have these claws for a reason," Tigress answered. Po sighed. "Po, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have taken your first kiss away." Po's eyes widened and then narrowed again.

"I've got to stop telling my brothers these things," Po grumbled.

"Po, I... I'm really sorry for hurting you. You know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose," Tigress said remorsefully. Po looked at Tigress and smiled.

"I wasn't angry at you," Po clarified. "I guess I was just angry at what the kiss reminded me of."

"Of what?"

"Of the fact that I've been single for a while," Po sighed. "You can imagine that I don't have much experience with having a girlfriend. And the fact that I have a lot of female friends also makes it hard to bear because I'm either seeing them in a relationship or getting friend zoned. The kiss was just a reminder that I'll never have that kind of intimacy," Po sighed. Tigress walked over to Po and punched him in the arm. "Would you stop hurting me!"

"Po, you're a great person. You don't have to feel bad because you feel alone because you're not. You'll always have your friends and family with you. You know that" Tigress replied. "And I'm sorry that the kiss reminded you of that."

"It's okay. You didn't mean it. I'm sorry I left without telling you," Po smiled. Tigress smiled back.

"Well, I'll leave you to get ready for the next night," Tigress replied, about to leave, but then she stopped and stuttered a bit. "Um... if it's any consolation, you're actually... a really good kisser." Tigress was blushing but her orange fur hid it. Tigress looked at Po to see him completely red. She laughed.

"What?"

"I didn't think I'd ever see a red-faced giant panda," Tigress smirked. Po looked away from the tiger.

"Well, thank you for telling me that," Po replied. With that, Tigress left.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me, Song," Po grumbled.

"I'm sorry about this, Po. But I can't. Family emergency. I can't go there tomorrow night," Song replied.

"Okay, I understand. Bye," Po finally said, hanging up the phone. "UGH!"

"You growled," Tai-Lung chimed into the kitchen where Po was.

"Nothing," Po grunted, plopping his head on the table. "Song can't make it to the formal dinner."

"But you need an escort for the formal party," Tai-Lung said.

"I know," Po grunted. Then Tai-Lung came up with an idea.

"What about-"

"No," Po interrupted.

"Oh come on, Po. You know you have to go to the party and have to have an escort. Do you really want Mei-Ling the fox to be your escort again?" Tai-Lung suggested. Po sighed. "Besides, things haven't been the same between you guys. You constantly avoid her and that's not good to do."

"Fine, I'll ask her," Po grunted as he went to Tigress's room.

 **To Be Continued...**


	17. Prepare the Escort

Prepare the Escort

* * *

"What?" Tigress's eyes widened. Po sighed.

"Will you be my escort for the formal banquet tonight?" Po repeated. Tigress just stood speechless in front of her door. "I know, it's out of the blue and you probably didn't want to go, but I do need an escort." Tigress tightened her lips together.

"Why don't you just get someone else?" Tigress replied plainly.

"I don't have anyone else," Po answered.

"So I'm the last resort," Tigress said, seemingly calm about the situation. Po instantly recognized his mistake.

"I don't mean it like that, Tigress," Po replied. "I mean that... I can't just have anyone as an escort. I need someone I... know personally."

"Why me?" Tigress directly asked. Po sighed.

"Because I don't think I would want to go with anyone else," Po replied. Tigress sighed and let Po come into her room. Tigress's room didn't have that many pictures or posters up, just inspirational posters. Tigress was very minimalist. "Wow, this is what your room looks like. For some reason, I was thinking there were more...skulls in here." Tigress rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that much of a tomboy," Tigress argued.

"Oh, I didn't say you were at all. You just like flipping people over," Po smirked. Tigress huffed in annoyance.

"You know, I'll be plain. I was a little ticked off that you didn't think to take me with you to the banquet," Tigress replied plainly.

"You... wanted to go?"

"Not particularly, but when you told me you already made plans for me to go alone, it hurt," Tigress explained. Po was still confused. "It's hard to explain. I don't think you'll fully get it."

"Nor will I ever," Po joked as he suddenly rubbed the back of his head. "And I'm sorry that you felt that way." Then Tigress smirked.

"What would have happened if I said no?" Tigress asked.

"I would have gone with Mei-Ling, our fox servant," Po groaned. Tigress laughed at the picture of a big panda going out with a small fox in her mind. "So that was another motivation for me to ask you. And Tigress, I am sorry for not asking you. I... honestly didn't think you would say yes," Po replied.

"Let's stop with the apologizing," Tigress sighed, "And I haven't said yes yet," She smirked. Po gulped nervously as Tigress laughed. "Yes, I will go with you and be your escort."

"Thank you," Po sighed in relief.

"What is the theme to the party?" Tigress asked.

"Huh, Oh! It's just formal. Just pick what you want to wear," Po replied, leaving her alone.

"Great," Tigress muttered as she walked to her walk-in closet. It was at least 12 feet deep and 3 feet wide. The closet was lined with different kind of ceremonial dresses. In the Qiangdu Nation, the royal family had to have a different dress for nearly every occasion. So when Po said 'choose any', it would send her into a long process of picking and choosing. "Just great," Tigress muttered.

* * *

"Are...are you sure?" Tai-Lung asked the mountain cat. "That's a big step, and then adjusting to everything."

"I'm ready," Mei-Ling replied, "plus, Oogway seemed very insistent about it." Mei-Ling was a little confused. "You don't like the idea?"

"No, I love it! I just don't want you making the idea in a hurry or anything. Especially if it's for my sake," Tai-Lung answered.

"It's not...just for your sake," Mei-Ling answered, "Saber and a lot of my other friends are moving here."

"That's right. There has been a massive migration between the Qiangdu Nation and the city of Shizi ever since Po went there," Tai-Lung thought out loud.

"There's plenty of new jobs here and there," Mei-Ling replied. Tai-Lung gently grabbed her hands.

"Are you nervous about this?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Immensely," Mei-Ling nervously said. She coughed and returned to her tough exterior. "But I feel better being around you...guys. Hehe," Mei-Ling nervously laughed. Tai-Lung smiled.

"Then I'm behind you one hundred percent," Tai-Lung said, giving her a hug. Though it surprised Mei-Ling, she hugged him back. As they parted each other's embrace, they heard a small movement. They looked to see Po with both hands on his cheeks and making an opened-mouth smile. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes. "Don't make a big deal of this," Tai-Lung sighed. Po chuckled as he flung his arm around Tai.

"Don't worry, I'll only hold this over you if you two ever make me an uncle," Po teased.

"PO!" Tai and Mei screamed. Po laughed.

"So, what was this whole talk of being prepared?" Po asked. Tai-Lung and Mei-Ling looked at each other.

"Do you want to tell him?' Tai asked.

"I would rather tell everyone at one time, but I'll make an exception for Po," Mei-Ling smirked at the panda looking at her with pleading eyes. "I'm going to be moving to the Empire of Peace." Po's eyes widened. "And no, it's not for Tai-Lung and your brothers. Master Oogway wanted me to be his assistant at the palace."

"That's wonderful! Now you can practically live here!" Po said excitedly, "We're running out of guest rooms though." Mei-Ling noticed the pathway that Po came from.

"Hey, Po. Where did you come from?" Mei-Ling asked.

"I asked Tigress if she could be my escort. She said yes and then I left," Po replied.

"Did she mention how ticked off she was about you not asking her?" Mei-Ling asked. Po sighed.

"You knew?"

"Po, it was obvious she didn't like the fact you didn't at least ask," Mei-Ling replied. "But that's not the case now. When is the banquet?"

"Tonight around 7," Po replied.

"And the theme?"

"Oh, the Dragon Festival doesn't have any theme. You just show up formal," Po replied. Mei-Ling's eyes widened.

"Um... why don't you go and get ready for the banquet, Po? It's getting pretty late," Mei-Ling said.

"What? But it's only-"

"He needs to get ready," Mei-Ling gritted her teeth at Tai-Lung.

"Um... actually Po. Why don't you talk to Nelon and Dad? They might want to know if you still want to send Tigress away," Tai-Lung recovered. "That and you're going to have to explain to Nelon about going to the festival with his daughter." Po gulped as he left. "Now, what was that about?"

"Tigress has a lot of dresses for a lot of occasions. If it's just whatever kind of theme, she must be having a hard time getting a dress," Mei-Ling explained.

"Oh, I'll get the others to help then," Tai-Lung started, but Mei-Ling stopped him.

"I'm pretty sure that this is a girl problem," Mei-Ling replied.

"Oh don't worry, my brothers know a thing or two about fashion," Tai-Lung explained, "Trust me." Mei-Ling sighed.

"This is going to be fun," She muttered.

* * *

"This is a disaster," Tigress growled in frustration. She was currently wearing a golden Victorian dress with white powder makeup on her face. Just then, Mei-Ling came in.

"Hey, Tigress. The door for your room was open and Po mentioned that- OHH MY!" Mei-Ling lunged back.

"I know, I know. It's ridiculous," Tigress sighed.

"No, no, it's... a train wreck," Mei-Ling said honestly. Just then, Crane, Monkey, and Tai came in.

"Oh wow," The brothers reacted.

"Why are you guys here?" Tigress impatiently asked.

"Well, Mei explained the situation to us and we would say we WANT to help, but looking at how things are, we NEED to help," Monkey replied.

"It's not that bad," Tigress argued.

"Tigress, you look like an old portrait," Tai-Lung replied.

"I don't know whether that's a compliment or an insult," Tigress sighed.

"Let's help you," Crane suggested.

"Wait a minute," Tigress said, but it was too late. Tigress was pulled into her closet and the brothers went to work. Within a minute, Po's brothers had figured out the perfect dress for Tigress. The tiger now wore a wonderful blue traditional short-sleeve Chinese dress with a white cloud design decorated all over it. A small opening in the dress revealed her upper chest. The sides of the dress showed off her thighs while covering her front and back.

"Well," Crane asked his brothers. Tai-Lung walked around Tigress.

"I think that's grand," Tai-Lung replied.

"Oh Tigress, you look wonderful!" Mei-Ling said excitedly. Tigress looked in the mirror.

"Wow, you guys actually do know your stuff," Tigress absentmindedly said.

"Hey, I resent that," Monkey argued. Tigress smiled. "Now you're ready for your little date with Po," Monkey teased. Tigress looked away nervously.

"Guys, Po's a good person, but we're just friends. Besides, things are still... weird between us. We're just going as friends." That's when Tai-Lung snapped.

"Oh right," Tai-Lung pretended to laugh, "I forgot you're more into the total jerks that sleep around with everyone with smooth words and treat you like dirt."

"TAI-LUNG!" Mei, Crane, and Monkey shouted.

"No! I'm not going to stand here and let Tigress make another bad decision without giving it to her straight," Tai-Lung argued. "Look, you don't know how many times I've heard women say that about Po, yet they don't go for the nice guy. Tigress, no matter what's going on between you and Po, you know how he is and that he won't hold it against you. And you would do the same. I know that you and Mei-Ling are tired of dating jerky guys. Why not go with a person that you know won't hurt you on purpose? Is he the ideal person, no. But you know he'll put you first and care for you. I'm not saying this to get my brother a date. I'm saying this because I don't want to see my sister hurt again," Tai-Lung tenderly said. Tigress slowly nodded her head and hugged Tai-Lung.

"Thank you, Tai-Lung," Tigress whispered.

"We have to prepare for tonight. See you later," Tai-Lung replied. With that, Tai-Lung and the others left. Mei-Ling punched the snow leopard hard in the arm. "OW!"

"You could have been a little less harsh," Mei-Ling grumbled.

"Tigress isn't the kind of person to learn that way. I know my sister," Tai-Lung smirked with a twinkle in his eye. "Now, let's get ready for this dinner!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	18. A Lovely Night

A Lovely Night

* * *

Po fastened his couplings to his cuffs. Smoothing out the little wrinkles in his black jacket, Po started fidgeting a lot as he came into one of the decorated halls where he was going to meet Tigress. There he met his other brothers all dressed up in different colored suits: Tai-Lung in blue, Monkey in yellow, and Crane in white. "Looking good, bro," Tai-Lung commented. "And where's the lucky lady?"

"Guys, it's not anything like that. She's just going as my escort," Po sighed.

"Yeah, but don't let her hear that," Tai-Lung quickly advised Po.

"Why?" Po asked cautiously.

"Just... don't," Tai said.

"Are you against dating Tigress?" Crane asked.

"No, but I'm not going to fantasize about something that isn't reality," Po replied.

"Why not make it real?" Monkey asked. Before Po could answer, Tai-Lung interrupted.

"Po, you know Tigress and while you guys have been weird around each other, you ultimately trust each other with information. Why not just ask?" Tai-Lung asked.

"I'm not going to. Can we just drop it?" Po sighed. The others sighed. There were days when Po was more unresponsive than Tigress. They could at least annoy Tigress to tell them. With Po, it was a different story. "So, where are the ladies?"

"Right here," Mei-Ling said walking behind him. Tai-Lung's eyes widened. Mei-Ling wore a sparkling green dress with shoulder straps and light and dark green vertical stripes.

"You look amazing," Tai-Lung simply said with a smile. Mei-Ling gave a blushing smile.

"Thank you," Mei-Ling replied.

"The dress looks good on you, Mei," Po complimented.

"Yeah, you sure you don't want to be my escort," Monkey gave a cheesy grin. Tai-Lung growled at his brother as Mei-Ling shook her head.

"I'm sure your escort wouldn't like that," Mei-Ling replied.

"So, where's Tigress?" Po asked.

"She's just getting something," Mei-Ling answered, "Did you tell Po you guys dressed Tigress?"

"WHAT!" Po screamed.

"We were hoping not to," Tai-Lung muttered.

"Why on earth would you let them do that?!" Po exclaimed. "I've had these guys dress me before."

"Okay, that was just to impress Tigress. This is different," Monkey argued.

"Ugh! Thanks to you guys, Tigress probably looks like-" Po stopped short when he saw Tigress coming in her dress.

"Well?" Tigress asked. Po remained silent. "Po?"

"I'm sorry," Po spoke slowly, "Your beauty caught me off guard and my mind blanked out. Can I start over? My name is Po." Everyone laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tigress smirked.

"What was that about us dressing her, Po?" Tai-Lung asked smirked.

"Shut up," Po quickly said. Crane looked at the clock.

"You guys go on without us. We'll wait until Viper and Monkey's girl comes," Crane said.

"Alright then, may I have your hand?" Tai-Lung cheesily asked. Mei-Ling giggled.

"Of course," Mei-Ling snickered, giving her hand to him. Po rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick," Po muttered to Tigress.

"Why don't we go?" Tigress smiled. Po offered his arm and Tigress took it. The four entered the decorated glass room ballroom.

"They look so cute together," Monkey said to Crane. Crane sighed.

"Come on, let's get our escorts," Crane said.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen: Prince Po and Princess Tigress," Zeng announced. Tigress and Po entered into the formal ballroom.

"It's certainly different from two nights ago," Tigress noted.

"Yeah, the chandeliers are hoisted up to make it look more formal," Po explained.

"So, where do we sit?" Tigress asked.

"Right next to my dad for now, then we can sit where ever," Po replied. The two sat next to Shifu and Nelon. The other brothers were sitting next to each other as well. As the ballroom filled in, Tigress noticed that King Nelon was smiling at her and Po.

"Po, did you tell my father that I was your escort?" Tigress asked. Po nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah," Po replied.

"What did he say?" Tigress asked curiously.

"Well, he gave me a hard time for a while, but then he said it was okay," Po answered. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"I imagine as much," Tigress grumbled. Just then, Shifu got up and did a speech of thanksgiving and looking on to the future. At the end, Po stood up and offered his hand to Tigress.

"Come on, let's walk around," Po offered. Tigress took Po's hand and they walked outside to the balcony of the glass room. It was nearing sunset and the sun shone brightly through the city of Shizi.

"Wow," Tigress said amazed, "It's beautiful."

"It really is," Po agreed. "I love coming up here. The view is just spectacular." Tigress looked at Po.

"How has life been in the Empire of Peace?" Tigress asked Po. The panda looked at Tigress with a confused look. "I'm curious."

"Well, I can't really complain. There's always something new in the place and something old to remember. It's really a nice city," Po sighed happily.

"Hmm," Tigress hummed. A pleasant silence was shared between them.

"Your dad also asked me if you still wanted to go back home," Po said.

"What did you tell him?" Tigress asked.

"Well, I said that you were liking it here, but I couldn't say if you wanted to stay here permanently," Po replied. "Do you?"

"It would be a big change, but I think I could handle it," Tigress answered. Po smiled.

"That's good," Po said. The panda kept glancing over to see Tigress's dress. "Did my brothers really suggest that dress to you?"

"Yeah, they're not half bad. Do you like it?" Tigress asked.

"You're stunning," Po simply replied. Tigress chuckled.

"I thought Tai-Lung was the flirt," Tigress joked.

"No, I mean it," Po said.

"Thank you, Po," Tigress smiled.

"I hope my brothers didn't bother you too much," Po sighed.

"Actually, they helped me a lot," Tigress paused for a moment. "Po, thank you for everything you've done."

"It was nothing, really," Po nervously chuckled, leaning his arms on the railing. Tigress did the same as she leaned her head on Po's shoulder.

"I think it was something," she tenderly said. Po became stiff for a while but then relaxed a bit as Tigress closed her eyes with a smile on her face. For a moment, Po thought about what his brothers said about dating Tigress. Maybe...

"Nah," Po thought to himself, "She's just comfortable with me because we're practically friends. Although, she does treat me differently from the others." As if he was thinking out loud, Tigress noticed Po's unease.

"Po, are you uncomfortable?" Tigress asked, looking at him in the eyes. What Po saw was completely different from what Tigress saw. The sunset was now behind Tigress and it illuminated her dress and face beautifully. Suddenly, he didn't feel as nervous as he was.

"Nnnno," Po stuttered. Okay, so he was still nervous. "Well, yes, but I think I like this kind of discomfort," Po said, cautiously lifting his left arm and wrapping it around Tigress. Now Tigress was resting her head against his chest. Tigress's eyes widened and glanced at Po's arm around her and then at Po. But she didn't say anything. They stayed like that for a while before Po looked at Tigress and Tigress looked at Po. Tigress had a funny feeling in her stomach and her brain was completely detached from her body, not that her brain wasn't saying the same thing. Their heads slowly drew closer to each other as the sunset illuminated beside them. Finally, the two's lips connected and kissed each other. Though longer than their first, they both drew away. Tigress had a slightly confused face, but it wasn't as apologetic as last time. Po seemed to know Tigress's surprise. "It's fine, Tigress."

"Po, I didn't-" Tigress started as Po released Tigress and backed away a bit.

"It's fine. We got caught up in the moment," Po nervously chuckled.

"But Po I-"

"Let's just forget it ever happened, huh?" Po uneasily smiled. Tigress's eyebrows furrowed together as she clenched her fists. Po noticed her angry look. "Um... Tigress, are you oka-" Before Po could finish, Tigress grabbed Po's face and kissed him. Po was about to pull away, but Tigress unsheathed her claws, lightly digging into Po's face. Po wasn't going anywhere. Without them knowing, Monkey clicked the button to his camera to commemorate the two's joining.

"I'm not going to let him forget this," Monkey smirked as he stealthfully walked away. Tigress slowly released a bewildered and shocked Po.

"Bu-but... We I ah, Thy... WHAT!" Po exclaimed.

"Po," Tigress paused, "I like you a lot. And while it's not usually me asking, I... want to go out with you and be your girlfriend." Po stood there silent and surprised. Tigress took his silence the wrong way. "I understand if you don't want me, but... I just wanted to ask." Tigress looked away, but Po gently grabbed her chin and directed her face back to him.

"Why?" Po finally asked.

"Your brothers helped me understand that I didn't want to date you at first because I didn't think... we could be anything more than friends. I want to go for the nice guy for a change," Tigress confessed. Po studied her face for a while in silence. Tigress was beginning to become impatient. "Well?" Po chuckled at her impatience.

"Are you willing to take that risk?" Po asked.

"With you, it's not much of a risk," Tigress replied. Po leaned forward and kissed her again as Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck. King Shifu and King Nelon secretly watched from the inside amongst the crowd.

"I don't think they're going to be complaining about coming back to Qiangdu," Nelon smirked.

 **To Be Continued...**


	19. Future Plans

Future Plans

* * *

Here Po found himself in a different kind of situation. The panda was lying down on the couch in the large living room hall. The couch was very comfortable and he had slept on it many times before, but this was the first time he ever fell asleep with a girl lying next to him. Tigress was sleeping on top of Po with her head on his chest. They were still in their royal formal clothes. They had left the formal dinner after the sunset and sat down on the couch to watch some TV. That's how they fell asleep on each other. The three brothers looked at their brother and Tigress on the couch and snickered. "Come on, let's leave them alone," Crane whispered.

"Oh come on, let's get a picture," Monkey snickered. Before Monkey could do that, a sleepy Po growled out without opening his eyes.

"You do that and I'll unleash on you the sleepy angry female tiger," Po grunted.

"I'm out!" Monkey replied, running out before Po could do anything. Crane laughed as he flew away. Tai-Lung only smiled.

"Well done Po," Tai-Lung said, leaving the panda alone with Tigress. Po sighed but smiled.

"You do know they took a picture of us kissing last night, right?" Tigress spoke, not opening her eyes.

"Well, they've sealed their own fate," Po simply replied. Tigress smiled as she finally opened her eyes and kissed Po.

"I thought you were asleep," Po said, opening his eyes to see Tigress.

"I heard your brothers coming a mile away," Tigress replied. "They're the ones that woke me up."

"And it didn't bother you?" Po asked.

"Why should it?" Tigress asked. Surprisingly, Po couldn't find an answer. "Besides, we can always get payback later."

"How?"

"You've ever teased people into getting together and then they become obnoxious because they're so mushy with each other?" Tigress smirked.

"You're pure evil," Po laughed. Tigress purred.

"I didn't know your fur was so soft," Tigress commented. Po gave a chuckle.

"I moisturize several times a day," Po joked. Tigress chuckled. She slowly got off of Po as he moved to a sitting up position. "Well, practically the whole palace knows that we're dating. What do you want to do?" Tigress thought about it then came up with an idea that led to her smirking.

"Why don't we see what the two felines are doing?" Tigress smirked.

"Why do you want to spy on them?" Po asked

"A: Mei-Ling's my friend, B: Tai-Lung's a good brother, C: this is my only way to blackmail them, and D: because I want to tell them I told you so," Tigress replied. Po sat there in silence for a while.

"You have some weird goals, woman," Po answered. Tigress smiled.

"Come on, plushy. Let's go!" Tigress said, getting up from the couch.

"Plushy? That's my new nickname?"

"Just come on," Tigress replied. The two ran down the blue hall. The blue hall was where the main guest rooms were. It was decorated sky blue with clouds of white on the walls. The two raced down the hall to see Tai-Lung and Mei-Ling talking to each other again outside of Mei-Ling's room.

"Well, I hope you like the dance," Tai-Lung smiled.

"I loved it. Especially since Tigress and Po finally made it official," Mei-Ling smiled.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Tai asked.

"I'm going to get some more sleep. We stayed up pretty late," Mei-Ling replied. She reached up and kissed Tai-Lung on the cheek. "See you later, Tai." Tai-Lung gently grabbed Mei's hand. Mei was a little confused but allowed him to draw her back. Tai-Lung grabbed Mei's chin and kissed Mei-Ling on the lips. Po rolled his eyes as Tigress simply smirked. As they parted, Mei-Ling was confused. "Tai?"

"I'm sorry, I just... really wanted to-" Tai-Lung strayed off. Mei-Ling looked away worried.

"Don't you think we're rushing it?" Mei-Ling asked.

"Yes, but I just..." Tai-Lung said shyly. He couldn't say it. Mei-Ling couldn't help but smile. Seems like the big flirt was just a shy person hiding underneath. Mei-Ling reached up and kissed him again on the lips. This time Tai-Lung stood in shock as Mei-Ling moved away. "But you said-"

"New life, new experiences, I think I'll go with this for a while," Mei-Ling replied.

"Huh?" Tai-Lung asked. Mei-Ling laughed.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," Tai-Lung quickly said. Mei-Ling giggled at his eagerness.

"You think that's enough spying," Po asked.

"It's enough. I got enough blackmail worthy stuff," Tigress smirked as they quietly left the two alone. "How long do you think they're going to last?"

"Tigress?!" Po exclaimed, "You're making it sound as if they're destined to fail."

"I'm not saying that. What I'm really asking is how long to you think they'll be dating before they get married?" Tigress asked. Po's eyes widened. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Why do you want to figure out how long they'll be dating for?" Po asked.

"Curious," Tigress explained. Po rolled his eyes.

"Some would call it nosy," Po muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Po recovered. "What I meant to say was I don't know. But I think they'll be a happy couple." Tigress smiled. Po always seemed optimistic for others. "So what about you?"

"Mmmm me?" Tigress stuttered, thinking he meant their previous conversation.

"Yeah, what are you going to be doing now in the Empire now that you're here permanently?" Po asked. Tigress considered it then thought of something.

"If it's all safe with you, I would like to learn more from your father about what I could do here," Tigress replied. Po was confused. "Well, if I'm going to be your wife, I have to know my father-in-law," Tigress smirked, laughing at Po's embarrassed face.

"Right," Po nervously laughed. "Uh, why don't you do that. I actually have to go to Song's work. She's taking care of the baby and-"

"She was pregnant?" Tigress asked, completely surprised.

"No, no, no, her sister was and they needed someone to take care of the baby. That's why she couldn't go to the banquet. So I have to make sure that everything at her job is in order," Po sighed.

"Well, you do that. I'll talk with King Shifu," Tigress smiled. Po smiled back, surprising the tiger with a kiss on the cheek and left. Tigress gently touched the kissed area, smiled brighter, and went to the throne room. She couldn't find Shifu, but Master Oogway and Crane were there.

"Ah, my dear sister," Crane formally greeted, "What seems to be the matter?" Tigress rolled her eyes at Crane's formality.

"I was wondering where King Shifu was. I need to talk to him about... future plans," Tigress said discreetly. Crane took that the wrong way.

"OOOOOoo, someone's already planning the wedding," Crane said happily. Tigress quickly shut the bird's beak and hushed him.

"I am NOT planning a wedding yet," Tigress replied. Crane still smirked at the keyword 'yet'. "Since I'm going to be staying here, I need to make sure that I'm not driven crazy by just staying in the Jade Palace and doing nothing."

"What did you do when you were back in the Qiangdu Nation?" Oogway asked.

"Meetings, royal homework, watching my father work, the formalities. But that all stopped when I turned 18," Tigress replied.

"Wait, you're not 18?" Crane asked. Tigress glared at the bird.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tigress muttered, "Anyways, after all of that, I decided to take up fighting under my dad, in my free time I would just go to the Zhanshi and talk with Mei-Ling. But since she's... busy-"

"You need something to do," Oogway finished as Tigress nodded. The old turtle thought about it. "I usually teach the brothers fighting, but I'm certain that you can learn something from each one of them that would help you when you're queen." Tigress crossed her arms and looked at the turtle with a disbelieving and stubborn look.

"I'm not learning from Crane how to burn down a kitchen," Tigress argued. Oogway smiled as Crane squawked.

"HEY!"

"I didn't mean that," Oogway clarified. "Each one of them knows something that is different and vital. Po is all about culture and different civilizations. Crane is a great mathematician. Tai-Lung works well with sociology-regardless of his flirting ways. He and Po usually take trips to other nations to study about their culture and history. They've actually written a lot of books that we use to interact carefully with the other nations."

"Why is that so important?" Tigress asked.

"Because if it weren't for that, Po would have been killed in Qiangdu," Crane explained.

"Right," Tigress muttered.

"And Monkey is the scientist." Tigress made a face when she heard that. "Yeah, everyone does that when I tell them. Though he jokes around a lot, he does have a knack for scientific studies. Thanks to him, we were able to 'Crane-proof' the kitchen."

"Stop taking shots at me," Crane sulked.

"Okay, so I can learn from the brothers about certain things, but what about King Shifu?" Tigress asked.

"He'll definitely want to teach you," Crane replied, "Goodness knows we didn't like him teaching us, but we even out in the end."

"Sure you did," Tigress smirked.

"Anyways, King Shifu should be in his bedroom, I'll take you to him," Crane suggested. They walked behind the throne to a small door that opened to a gallery of paintings, pictures, and sculptures. These artifacts were different from the others outside the throne room because they were mostly portraits. Underneath the artifacts was the name of the person and a small list of names.

"Who are these?" Tigress asked.

"These are the previous kings of the Empire of Peace. Underneath their names are the places or people that they joined into the empire," Crane explained. Tigress seemed confused. Some of the places she had never heard of before. "Some of the nations and peoples have merged so much with the Empire of Peace that they don't keep their own place, like Qiangdu. Though they still have their culture and the culture has been documented by Po and Tai-Lung, they're recognized by the state as part of the nation."

The two continued walking through the gallery till they came to a decorated door that was slightly ajar. Crane quietly knocked and entered the room. "Dad?"

"Oh! Crane," Shifu said, almost with a start. Crane could see that Mei-Ling the Fox was there with him, playing her harp. Shifu was on the bed within his normal clothing. "And Princess Tigress, what is it?"

"King Shifu, I was wondering if there was anything that I could be doing here. I don't want to be trapped here without doing something," Tigress replied. "Plus, I was wondering if you could teach me some of the Empire of Peace's royal formalities." King Shifu was surprised but flattered.

"Well, I'll see what I can do," Shifu replied.

"My King," Mei-Ling said, "She could also learn from me as well when you're not available."

"She doesn't need that!" Crane quickly protested, "I mean, if anything happens, Po, Tai-Lung, me, Monkey, and preferably anyone else, can just give her some help." Mei-Ling glared at the sweating Crane, but Shifu laughed.

"Well, it's settled then. I'll make sure to get back to you," King Shifu replied. Tigress and Crane bowed as they left. When they were a good distance from the king's bedroom, Tigress looked to Crane.

"So Um... King Shifu-"

"Yes, Mei-Ling and my Dad have a thing for each other," Crane plainly said.

"Well, I didn't think it was that serious but okay," Tigress replied. "But why-"

"Mei-Ling doesn't want to be queen and have the responsibility and they both don't want to be any more than good friends," Crane explained.

"But you said-"

"After the years, it's been complicated. At the most, they're boyfriend and girlfriend, but nothing more... that we know of," Crane coughed out.

"Oh," Tigress finally said. "Do you-"

"Have to explain this to a lot of people, yes I do."

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Tigress snapped as Crane flinched.

"Sorry," Crane apologized.

 **To Be Continued...**


	20. A Fiery Culture

A Fiery Culture

* * *

Po finally placed the last piece of clothing in his case. "There you go. Now we have everything for this trip," Po sighed. Someone knocked on the door. Tai-Lung opened the door to check on Po.

"Are you ready yet?" Tai asked.

"Just give me a minute. I'm packing my last bookbag," Po replied. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you this is just going to be a fast one. You already did most of the observation work. I just need to look at the dynamics," Tai-Lung argued.

"Yeah, but we don't have that on paper," Po replied. Tai-Lung sighed.

"Ugh, if it weren't for us, this kingdom would be so behind on its social networking. And we would be at constant war," Tai-Lung said. Just then, Tigress and Mei-Ling the snow leopard came by.

"Are you two ready for your trip to Qiangdu?" Tigress asked.

"You say that like it's not our second home," Po joked.

"I'm still confused why you chose today to have a cultural search," Mei-Ling said.

"It's during this time that many people are celebrating the founding of the Qiangdu nation, and we intend to see how they celebrate first-hand," Po explained.

"The real question is why you girls aren't going?" Tai-Lung replied.

"King Shifu has me doing more royal duties and I can't disappoint him," Tigress answered.

"I'm sure he'll let you take the day off to visit Qiangdu," Tai-Lung argued.

"It's the principle," Tigress replied. Po smiled. It had been three months since Shifu started teaching Tigress the ropes of the formalities. The two had formed an interesting relationship with each other and Tigress was able to excel faster and better than the other brothers, not that the brothers were jealous. In fact, they were glad that their father could have a daughter to care for.

"And what about you?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Your master has me doing some tidying up. You guys really make a mess of the training hall," Mei-Ling grumbled.

"Hehe, well it would still be nice for you to come," Tai-Lung replied. The panda threw his arm around Tai-Lung.

"Come on, bro. We're just doing some finishing touches on our research. It'll be pretty boring," Po said. Just then, Zeng came in.

"The jet is waiting for you, masters," Zeng respectfully said.

"Well, on to work," Po sighed. Tigress smiled as she kissed Po on the cheek.

"Come back soon," Tigress replied.

"It's just a week," Tai-Lung muttered under his breath.

"Still, we'll miss you," Mei-Ling said, hugging Tai-Lung.

"Well, we're off!" Po shouted as they ran to their private airstrip.

* * *

Tai-Lung fidgeted through the paper magazines, not finding anything of real worth in there. He tossed the magazine in frustration. "Bunch of nonsense," Tai-Lung muttered.

"Well, that's the first time I've ever heard someone call a bakery mag a bunch of nonsense," Po said, looking closely at an copied manuscript given to him by the Qiangdu royal library. "What are you so jumpy about anyways?"

"These people know you more than they know me. I'm just worried I'll make a bad impression," Tai-Lung replied. Po leaned back in his chair and thought through his brother's statement.

"Well, just be yourself and they should be fine," Po replied.

"Yeah, but that usually involves me flirting," Tai-Lung muttered.

"Which reminds me. How is Mei-Ling with your encounters with the ladies?" Po asked.

"She knows why I do it and she's not really that shocked," Tai-Lung replied.

"How come?"

"I guess she just trusts me. That and she knows that I would be horrible at not telling the truth," Tai-Lung replied.

"That is true," Po smiled. Tai-Lung walked over to Po's mini desk.

"So where are you thinking of starting for this culture dig?" Tai-Lung asked.

"We'll start at the supermarket," Po sighed, "then we'll work our way towards the Zhanshi." Tai-Lung thought about it.

"Why don't we go from the palace to the Zhanshi and then to the supermarket? That way we have a more consistent data to account for income and status quo."

"Sure, it gives me an excuse to see my friend Laohu," Po sighed, tossing the copies aside.

"You okay? It looks like I'm not the only way being jumpy," Tai said.

"I...I just feel like today something big is going to happen," Po replied. Tai-Lung looked at Po concerned.

"Are you thinking about marrying Tigress?" Tai asked. Po spluttered.

"WHAT! NOO! I mean, not yet! I mean! Marriage is not my focus right now," Po stuttered. "I just have this feeling that something big is going to happen."

"Like what?" Tai-Lung asked.

"I don't know," Po sighed. Tai-Lung shrugged. Sometimes, Po could really be confusing.

"Well, when you figure it out, we still have to set up the survey testing. We have to make sure it's good," Tai said, patting Po on the back.

"Yeah," Po said, absentmindedly.

* * *

"That's wonderful," Laohu said excitedly. "And how are you guys getting along?"

"It's been good," Po simply replied.

"That's really amazing. Although, I somehow knew that you were going to end up dating her. The others were too...awkward," Laohu confessed.

"I'm still here, you know," Tai-Lung muttered. Laohu and Po laughed. "So, are we done here for today?"

"Just one more question. Laohu, how do you think the sociocultural system works to help establish the economy?" Laohu gave the panda a blank stare.

"I told you that question was too overcomplicated. He's asking if you think the social status of society has any affect on how rich the country is," Tai-Lung explained.

"Oh! Well, before Po came, it was very...um...'kill or be killed," Laohu replied.

"What do you mean?" Po asked.

"A lot of small businesses, in order to get some kind of leverage on the big companies, would blackmail the businesses on unsafe working environments or other stuff. In revenge, the big businesses would lower prices to try to put the small businesses out of business, but they could only do that for so long before the blackmail threat came again. As a result, the economy was a rollercoaster that was completely unpredictable," Laohu replied.

"How did Po affect the economy of an entire nation?" Tai-Lung asked.

"When he came, word got out about the practices and everyone found that shameful. In fact, some even found reports of attempted murder on both sides of the matter. When the issue came to Nelon, he corrected it by making the big companies split apart and forcing some of the CEOs and councilors to resign. It was really difficult for a while, but then things started to turn around," Laohu replied.

"Wow, that's interesting," Tai-Lung said, "You've had a real impact on this place, Po."

"Anyways, thank you, Laohu," Po muttered.

"No problem, and hey, give Tigress and Mei-Ling kisses for me," She said cheekily.

"Will do," The two said at the same time, leaving the servant tiger to her duties.

"Okay, now we need to get Zeng and get to the Zhanshi," Po said. The two walked over to where they had last seen the servant duck and saw that he was chatting up a storm with a litter of laughing female tigers. Both Tai-Lung and Po were surprised. "Um... Zeng?"

"Masters!" Zeng exclaimed as the whole room snapped into place.

"At ease everyone. It's just us," Tai-Lung replied. The Tigers quickly left, however. "Come on, Zeng. Let's go to the Zhanshi." Zeng bowed and followed the two out. "Pretty popular with the lady servants aren't you Zeng?" Tai-Lung smirked. The duck only blushed and hurried to the car. Po and Tai-Lung were pulling up to the Zhanshi when they heard a loud boom. Zeng screeched the car to a halt. The alarm went off inside the building as Tai-Lung and Po got out of the car. A bunch of people came out of the building until Po saw one person he knew.

"Saber! What happened?" Po asked.

"The gas pipe burst. The sprinkler system has kicked in but there are still people inside of there," Saber replied.

"Okay, get the fire department. I'm going to go check if there are any other people. Come on, Tai-Lung," Po shouted. The two rushed in. Like Saber said, there wasn't much fire and the sprinkler system was taking care of most of them, but there were some unconscious people knocked out by the blast. So the two took as many people as they could. The fire was starting to pick up when a small female gazelle came running up outside the building. "Ma'am, I can't have you go in there."

"But my boyfriend is in there!" She cried hysterically.

"Calm down, who is he and what does he look like?"

"His name is Josh and he's a white tiger," The Gazelle said. Po paused for a moment. He wouldn't have thought that Josh would go for a gazelle. Laohu had told Po that most of the girlfriends that Josh had were feline. Po shook his head awake.

"I'll be right back," Po said to her. "Tai-Lung, get the hose working and have the water sprayed on me," He instructed, grabbing a mask from the fire department.

"Sir, you have to back down," Said a fireman.

"You wanna argue? Write it to me on my tombstone. Hook up the line, Tai," Po ordered. Tai-Lung quickly did so and started spraying in front of Po to clear the way. They headed towards the places that they didn't check yet shouting Josh's name. Suddenly, under a pile of rubble, Po heard a grumbling. Po and Tai-Lung lifted the loose debris off to see Josh bruised in the arm and leg. "Come on, Josh, we got to go," Po said, about to pick him up. But Josh pushed his hand away.

"Go away, panda. I deserve this for all I've done," Josh wheezed out as the smoke started to billow up. "It is by Qiangdu tradition for people like me to die like this. To be left in disgrace."

"Yeah? Well, not for a warrior of peace," Po argued, roughly picking the tiger up and throwing him onto his back. "Come on, we're out of here." Tai-Lung, Po, and Josh all made it out safely as the fire department cared for the wounded.

"Get this man to the hospital," Tai-Lung said. Then Po stopped them.

"No! Take care of him immediately and then have him transported to the Shizi hospital," Po ordered. The caretakers looked confused. "Just do it." With that, they packed up their things and left. "Come on, we have to get back to the palace," Po quickly said.

"Why have them send him to our hospital?" Tai-Lung asked as they got into the car.

"A bunch of women nurses that Josh may or may not have dated and their friends taking care of _him_? No thank you," Po replied. Tai-Lung nodded. "Come on, we have to get back to Shizi."

"I guess we have to end the culture dig," Tai-Lung coughed out.

"While we're at the palace, we better get checked out ourselves," Po suggested, looking at his smoke-smelling clothes.

 **To be continued...**


	21. History of the Cheat

The History of a Cheat

* * *

"Make sure that his vitals are stabilized and that his oxygen is regulated," Said the bug.

"Yes, Dr. Mantis," replied the duck nurse.

"Well?" Po asked the small mantis.

"He should be fine, Po," Mantis replied. "But why did you send him all the way over here to be treated?"

"Reasons," Po sighed as he sat down.

"We'll let you see him in a little while. You know, if he doesn't die," Mantis muttered. Po's head shot up. "I'm kidding."

"Ugh!" groaned as the bug hopped away. Tai-Lung sat next to Po. "Tell me again why Mantis is the head doctor of this hospital?"

"Because he has a very high turnout of healed patients," Tai-Lung explained. Po looked around the hospital. The Shizi Hospital had a very fun decoration with exciting colors splayed all over the walls. When the hospital was being built, children from the foster care center had come to decorate the place along with several other artists. It was a completely different setting for a lot of people.

"You don't think Nelon told the others about what happened, right? We can't have Mei-Ling and Tigress know what we did," Po said.

"I know that," Tai-Lung sighed.

"Too late," muttered an angry Tigress.

"AHH!" Tai-Lung and Po jumped, holding each other. "Hi, girls," They said timidly.

"What were you thinking? Jumping into a fire like that!" Mei-Ling said with rage and worry.

"We're sorry we worried you, but it was a snap reaction. If we didn't do anything, there would be casualties. You know we couldn't just stand there and do nothing," Tai-Lung replied. Mei-Ling huffed. Po stood up and put his arms around both Mei and Tigress's shoulders.

"I know that it was dangerous and we should be more careful. We promise we'll try not to get into any more dangerous situations," Po vowed.

"Um... are you sure that's a promise we can keep?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Well, I did say try," Po muttered. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"So who are you guys waiting for here?" Tigress asked. Po and Tai-Lung looked at each other nervously.

"Um... well we took someone from Qiangdu to be taken care of here and-" Po replied

"Why? The Qiangdu hospital would have been much better," Tigress reasoned.

"Well, it's because um... of certain circumstances that prevented us from doing that," Tai-Lung nervously said.

"You guys are acting shifty. Why?" Mei-Ling asked. Then Dr. Mantis came in.

"Mr. Josh would like to speak to Prince Po. I imagine he wants to thank you," Mantis simply stated and then left. The two felines glared at the two. Po sighed.

"What did you want us to do? Leave him there and let him burn," Po argued with a bit of righteous rage. The girls sighed.

"No," they both muttered.

"Regardless of what he did, we still have to save all people," Tai-Lug replied. "If it makes you feel any better, I think he was truly repentant. He was considering dying in the fire for what he did." That got the two's attention. They felt a little ashamed.

"I'll go and see if he's alright," Po said, walking away to Josh's room. The panda walked through the hospital halls trying to find the white tiger. "Why do hospitals have to be freaking mazes," Po complained. Finally, he found the bandaged tiger. His legs and arms were wrapped in bandages. Po quietly knocked on the door. "Hello, Josh?"

"Prince Po," Josh replied. Po walked in and just stood there for a while. They didn't say anything for a while until Josh spoke up. "Thank you."

"It's okay. I just hoped the burns weren't too deep," Po said.

"No, I mean... thank you for defeating me," Josh replied.

"I don't understand," Po said confused.

"When you defeated me, you said it was to save my life. You were right. You were trying to help me, and I blew it off like some self-righteous jerk," Josh replied.

"Yeah you did," Po agreed. Josh looked at the panda perplexed. "What? I don't believe in giving people the soft truth. You were like you said you were."

"Well, after you defeated me, it seemed like all of my girlfriends that I was cheating on either knew I was cheating or left me because of the way I was. For a while, I hated you for getting me in this mess. That was during the time Mei-Ling caught up with me and nearly killed me. For a while, I blamed this all on you."

"Until?" Po asked.

"After you left, I decided to try to prove myself by fighting more, so I wouldn't need to cheat. But then... something weird happened. I suddenly didn't find fighting all that enjoyable. I was tired of it and it surprised all the people working there that I was leaving the Zhanshi. The company was glad to see me go."

"They didn't fire you?" Po asked.

"I have you to thank for that," Josh joked. "Before you came, we had to earn our right to be at the Zhanshi. After you came, the Zhanshi put a policy in that prevented anyone to be denied regardless of anything, which includes cheating. So legally they couldn't let me go. Anyways, I started wandering the streets trying to find a job when I finally found it at the library. Luckily, I took a class in bookkeeping and they were interested in me."

"That must have been interesting," Po said.

"It was horrible at first," Josh groaned. "They talked non-stop about you and your interest in culture and your kingdom. It really started getting annoying." Po suddenly remembered something.

"Um... there was a gazelle that was very worried about you. Said you were her boyfriend?" Po asked. Josh nearly shot up.

"Ruth? Is she okay?"

"She's okay," Po replied, calming the tiger down and helping him rest back onto the bed. "I was actually wondering... how is she your girlfriend?"

"What do you mean?" Josh asked confused.

"Well, from what I heard you only dated felines," Po confessed. Josh nodded. "So how did you two meet?" Josh nervously rubbed the back of his head as he blushed. Po didn't think he could ever see the white tiger blush.

"Well," Josh started. "As I was working at the library, I met this gazelle named Ruth. She was very kind to me and didn't really seem to be bothered with my past that everyone knew. I knew she liked me, but I wasn't interested in her. Like you said, my type were felines. But even then, she was a really good friend and I at least liked being around her for a short period of time. But to me, she seemed way too innocent. Even I didn't want her to be...messed up by me. That was until I found this player chick. I fell hard for her. I thought this was the one. And while I considered the other females to be my...trophies as I called them, this would be my wife. I spent nearly all I had on her from my fighting account. It wasn't until Saber came to the library just as the girl was leaving that things changed. He sneered at me with his smug smile, but luckily Ruth was there to keep him in check."

"He knows Ruth?" Po asked.

"Almost everyone knows Ruth," Josh sighed. "Anyways, Saber decided to just check out a book and commented that it was good that the girl and I were dating. But then he said, 'birds of a feather flock together'. I asked him what he meant. He thought I was joking until he became painfully aware that I wasn't. He told me that the girl was a hustler, a 'playette'. She would date guys for money, status, or just because she could. Then it hit me."

"That you had been cheated on?"

"No... I suddenly felt the pain of all the people I cheated on and with. In the fighting arena and in relationships. I just couldn't take it. I remember running, but I didn't know I was in the janitor's closet until after the whole incident. I... I just-"

"You cried?"

"NO!" Josh exclaimed, pridefully. "I was just... in deep thought and... it just so happened the janitor's closet had chemicals that were burning my eyes." Po smiled. Tigress and Mei did say he was prideful. "Anyways, Ruth finally found me and asked what was wrong. I told her... everything. More than I even remember telling her. I explained where I came from, my dating past, my feelings, my pride, my fears, all in one setting. When I finally finished, I was waiting for her to say something which she did. She just said, 'And?' I was so confused, I stopped breathing for a moment. She just told me to pick myself up and keep going through it. I told her that she couldn't understand the pain that I've caused. Then she... well...she basically told me to get over it and I listened."

"What did she exactly tell you?" Po asked.

"Don't ever tell her I told you. She basically cussed me out," Josh explained. Po shot back in his seat. "Yeah, I was shocked too. In fact, she then gave me her life story about her persona. She wasn't as innocent as everyone thought she was. She had recovered from a... destructive past that she wanted to forget, but for a while, no one would let her forget it. So she decided to become a different person completely. And it made the whole difference."

"When you say 'destructive'?" Po asked.

"She basically has more experience about 'relationships' than me, even though she's younger than me," Josh explained. "It was an interesting surprise. Something that really shocked me. So I ended it with the chick, not that she really cared. I spent more time with Ruth to try and figure her out. After a while, I finally got the guts to ask her on a date. That's when I realized that you weren't the enemy. You were really trying to help me. I went to Zhanshi to ask for forgiveness from everyone there. Luckily, I was able to before the explosion went off." Po smiled.

"I'm just glad you're finally learning from your mistakes. And I can tell that you actually do love this new girlfriend of yours," Po smiled. Josh became nervous again.

"Yeah, she's something," Josh smiled. Then he noticed Po's smirk. "What?"

"You're blushing an awful lot for this girl, huh?"

"I'm not blushing!" Josh exclaimed, "I just have a little fever that's all. From the open wound." Po shook his head. "Is Tigress and Mei-Ling with you?"

"Yeah."

"Can you bring them in so I can apologize to them?" Josh asked.

"Uh, I think it would be good for your health that they come in one at a time," Po said. "I know that they're still a little sore about the whole thing."

"That's expected. I nearly tore them apart," Josh sighed.

"How do you deal with the guilt though?" Po asked.

"Simple, Ruth punches it out of me," Josh smiled. Po laughed as he went outside the door. "And Po? Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Po replied. He walked outside to see Tigress standing right outside the door.

"Well?" Tigress asked with her arms crossed and scowl ready.

"He just wants to apologize for what he did to you. He's changing," Po replied. Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"Most people would say he has changed," Tigress corrected.

"Yeah, but he still has some trends. He's still ridiculously prideful, but it's kind of funny," Po smiled. "For my sake, give him the chance to hear him out. I'll be waiting for you in the lobby." With that, Po kissed her on the cheek and went to the lobby.

 **To be Continued...**


	22. A Peaceful Kingdom

A Peaceful Kingdom

* * *

"Well?" Tai-Lung asked his brother. Po shrugged.

"He should be fine. Plus, the room has cameras so she can't really do anything to him," Po replied.

"Not that. Has he changed?" Tai asked.

"A lot, but he still needs some changing," Po answered. Mei-Ling rolled her eyes in rage and looked away. "Tigress is talking to him now. He wants to apologize for what he did." Just then, Ruth came charging into the hospital. "Mrs. Ruth, how did you-"

"Where is he?" She asked frantically. Po held her close.

"It's fine. He's fine. He's resting right now," Po said, not wanting to let her barge into Tigress and Josh's conversation. "Please sit down and take a breather." The gazelle did so. "Do you need a drink, Mrs. Ruth?"

"Yes, just water will be fine," Ruth replied. Po went to the hospital's cafeteria. Mei-Ling spoke to Tai-Lung.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"She's Josh's girlfriend," Tai-Lung whispered. Mei looked at The snow leopard with a strange face. "Yeah, that confused us as well. Hopefully, Josh explained things to Po."

"Tai, why don't you go and see Crane, Shifu, and Monkey, they're in the car," Mei-Ling replied. Tai nodded and left the mountain lion alone. "Excuse me, I'm afraid I didn't get the chance to meet you. You are..."

"I'm Ruth, Josh's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you Mei-Ling," Ruth replied.

"How did you know my name?" Mei asked. Ruth rolled her tear-streaked eyes.

"That silly tiger has a big list of all the people he's offended that he wanted to apologize to and you're on the 'out of state' list. The big softie is always trying to apologize to everyone," Ruth smiled shaking her head.

"How long have you known Josh?" Mei-Ling asked.

"About a month or two," Ruth said.

"Well, I know that it may seem like I'm trying to break you guys up, but you do need to know that-"

"He was a scum bag cheater and he viewed women as trophies. Yeah, he explained that" Ruth said bluntly.

"Oh, I didn't think he would tell you that," Mei-Ling replied. Ruth smiled.

"People can change if they're broken down to the ground first to be built up," Ruth replied. "Isn't that what you and the snow leopard are doing?"

"What do you mean?" Mei-Ling asked.

"Josh told me that you were one of his last girlfriends and I calculated the time from you dumping him to you being with the snow leopard. It would seem to me that you went kind of fast. Not only that, considering how close you and Princess Tigress were to each other, I would say that you didn't want to mess up the relationship you had with this fellow but decided to go with it anyway," Ruth smirked. Mei-Ling blushed bright red.

"You're not an innocent gazelle, are you?" Mei-Ling came back.

"Most people make the mistake by thinking I am in the first place," Ruth smiled brightly. "Don't worry, he just wants to apologize. Just fake it if you have to."

"You're really telling me to 'fake' forgive your boyfriend," Mei-Ling asked.

"I know that he was a big meanie," Ruth said, reverting to her shy demeanor, "But I think he's changed. You don't have to accept him or anything. Just do it so he'll have peace." Just then, Tigress came back.

"You're up. Go easy on him. He's... definitely different," Tigress replied. Mei-Ling nodded and went up to Tigress to whisper to her.

"Don't let her shy look fool you. She's not as innocent as she looks," Mei-Ling warned as she walked off. Tigress stood there confused as Po came back to give Ruth the drink of water.

"Thank you," Ruth said, taking a sip from the cup. "Are any of his wounds serious?"

"He'll be fine," Po replied with a smile.

"Thank you so much for getting him out of there," Ruth said, hugging the panda and walking to Josh's room. Po sat down with a sigh. Tigress sat down next to him.

"Well, that was an eventful day," Po muttered. Tigress punched him in the gut. "Yep, I deserve that," Po grunted.

"Don't ever do that again. When my father told me what happened, I couldn't move for a while. I feared the worst," Tigress said, shaking a bit. Po hugged Tigress.

"I'm sorry I worried you like that," Po apologized, "So how was your conversation with Josh?"

"He was very apologetic. To the point, it was starting to get annoying. At first, I thought he was trying to hook up with me, but he really seems to like his current girlfriend," Tigress replied. "I guess people can change for the better." Po smiled as he kissed Tigress on the forehead as she rested her head on his chest. "You did the right thing to save him," Tigress sighed.

"So you're not upset?" Po asked.

"Oh, I'm still upset. You do something like that again and I'll kill you," Tigress answered. Po chuckled nervously. "But you did the right thing." Tigress smiled.

* * *

"He'll be returning to Qiangdu in about a week," Tai-Lung explained.

"It's about time," Po sighed as he tossed the book aside in the Palace living "I didn't think it would take him this long to recover."

"Well, they found out that the wounds were a little bit more damaged than they thought," Crane replied, tossing a plank of wood into the fire. Monkey tightly hugged the blanket around him.

"I know, but it's already winter here and he's just going off. It's been five months," Po said.

"You know," Monkey shivered, "I always wondered why I'm always the only one who feels cold during the winter here."

"Because you're the one who has the least amount of fur," Crane replied, laughing a bit as he ruffled Monkey's head. The brothers were in the living room of the Palace. Po and Tai-Lung were looking over their culture work done in Qiangdu. Crane was wondering around the room while Monkey was shivering. "By the way, where are the girls? This is their first winter here." Tai lung's head popped up.

"You're right," Tai spoke, "I need to make sure they're warm enough." Tai-Lung was about to stand, but Po held him back.

"Your girlfriend will be able to withstand the cold. She's a mountain lion, she's used to this," Po muttered, keeping his eyes on the paper.

"Hey, that's an unnecessary stereotype about snow-based felines," Tai-Lung argued. Just then, Mei-Ling came in with her casual clothes.

"Hey, guys. Nice day to be outside, huh?" Mei-Ling smiled. Po simply looked at his brother with an even stare and a smirk on his face.

"Not a word," Tai-Lung muttered.

"Go away, snow lady," Monkey whispered in a shivering voice. Mei-Ling rolled her eyes as she walked up to Tai-Lung and kissed him on the lips.

"And how is the research going?" Mei asked.

"Good so far," Tai explained, "Po is in one of his laser-focused moods so he can be very...blunt and mean when he's looking at these things."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but I can fire them back when names are used at me," Po replied. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes as Mei laughed. She walked up to Po, who was still focused on the research and hugged him.

"Well, make sure that you're not overworking yourself," Mei-Ling said.

"No promises," Po muttered. Mei sighed.

"Told you," Tai-Lung shrugged.

"Oh, Tigress said she wanted to see you, Po," Mei-Ling mentioned. Po immediately got up and left the room.

"Tai-Lung, we'll take a break," Po said leaving the room. Tai-Lung just looked at Mei-Ling amazed.

"Come on, I know the panda as well," Mei-Ling smiled. She then jumped over the couch where Monkey was. "Scootch over, clown."

"HEY!" Monkey remarked. Tai-Lung smiled at the sight.

Meanwhile, Po raced out to Tigress's room. He knocked on the door. "Come in," Tigress called. Po walked into Tigress's room. The back had a window to a balcony. Po, who already had a scarf around his neck, went outside where Tigress was. Tigress had a cup of cocoa in her hand.

"You called me, Tigress?" Po asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Tigress casually said, leaning against the railing of the balcony. Po did so as well.

"About what?"

"Stuff," Tigress smiled. Po smiled back.

"Cold?"

"No," Tigress said, leaning against Po, "Not anymore." They stayed quiet for a while. "What are you going to do when you're king?"

"If I'm King?"

"No, when you're king," Tigress corrected. "Po, you are worthy of being a king. You saved your family and nation by risking yourself. You jumped into a burning building to save people. You are going to be king. The question is what you will do?" Po was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know," Po sighed. "It terrifies me because I worry about messing up."

"You can always ask your brothers to help you with anything. They've told me that they would always be willing to help you with anything when you're king. That and Tai-Lung is anxious to win the bet. Oops!"

"The bet!? To see that if I'm going to be king?" Po exclaimed.

"If it makes you feel any better, Tai-Lung and Monkey bet that you would be king," Tigress said. "Mei and Crane were skeptical and Shifu is neutral, of course."

"And you?"

"I know you're going to be king," Tigress replied. "It's just a matter of when. And you'll be a great king."

"Or," Po said, raising his eyebrows.

"Or?"

"Or, I could have my brothers manage the nation together like a council. That way I get checks and balances," Po proposed. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"You're really scared about not messing up, aren't you?"

"Yes," Po whimpered. Tigress hugged the big panda.

"You'll be fine. At least try with all your heart and don't hold back," Tigress advised. Po smiled, kissing Tigress on the lips.

"You're lovely, Tigress," Po replied. Tigress smiled back. They both watched in silence at the snow-ladened city of Shizi. The whole city looked beautiful against the calm snow. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"It is," Tigress smiled. Po looked at the beautiful city. His eyes went to Tigress, and her content smile.

"I love you," Po said. Tigress's eyes widened as her head shot over to Po. Po knew he was taking a risk in saying that, but he spoke his mind. Tigress's shocked face turned into a smile.

"I love you, too," Tigress replied, wrapping her arms around Po's neck and kissing him on the lips. Po wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to her.

* * *

The brothers were right. King Shifu chose Po as the next king of the Empire of Peace. Tigress and Po later got married and adopted a beautiful daughter. Tai-Lung and Mei-Ling married and helped Po with foreign policies and cultures. Crane and Monkey are still currently dating other people and work with Po as heads of science and math. Po helped Nelon rebuild the Zhanshi and with much difficulty, managed to get Josh to look into the rebuilding. Nelon was surprised at the white tiger's change of attitude. In fact, it was Josh who got the new Zhanshi built in a way that would help crippled people fight. Po sat on the throne in the throne room all by himself. He sat there, thinking about all that had happened and he couldn't help but smile. "I'm very fortunate," Po said, thinking he was alone.

"Oh?" Said a voice behind the throne. "How so?" Po smiled as Tigress walked around to the front of Po's throne.

"I have a beautiful wife, a wonderful, energetic child, a great big family, and a peaceful kingdom. What more could a guy ask for?" Po asked.

"Pizza?" Tigress joked. Po laughed as Tigress laid in his lap. "I told you you'd make a great king."

"Yeah, you're right," Po smiled. Then he sat up. "Wait, where's Ming?"

"INCOMING!" A small white tiger girl burst into the throne room, ran into Po's lap nearly knocking the panda and tiger back. Then the door opened back to a wet and pink foam covered snow leopard, mountain cat, Monkey, and Crane. They all glared at Ming. Po sighed.

"What did she do now?"

"We just went into the kitchen to try and figure out what the noise was when we opened the door to have a foam cloud smashed into our face," Tai-Lung growled out.

"It was an accident. I was cooking that prank for Heping," Ming explained. Tigress tilted her head.

"But don't you like Heping?" Tigress asked.

"Wait, what?" Po asked cluelessly.

"The point is," Ming said, hastily shushing her mother, "I didn't mean for it to hit you guys, but you have to admit you guys do look funny." Tai-Lung and the covered people started growling until Po laughed.

"Haha, she gets it from all of you," Po said. They all laughed as well as they neared the throne. Tai-Lung ruffled Ming's head.

"Hehe, a cooking, pranking flirt," Tai-Lung smiled, "A dangerous combination."

"Yeah, um... what's this about liking Heping, Ming?" Po asked sternly.

"Well... I wouldn't necessarily say like. More of...crush-like situations," Ming replied. Po kept staring as Tigress spoke.

"Sounds like someone I know," Tigress smirked. Po nervously scratched the back of his head.

"So I'm off the hook?" Ming smiled charmingly.

"You're still cleaning the entire kitchen," Tigress said.

"AW," Ming sighed as the others laughed. Just then, they started hearing a creaking noise.

"Uh oh," Po muttered as the throne chair collapsed. "Well, I guess fixing the chair is another form of business." Everyone laughed. The room filled with laughter as Po could only smile. All was well in Po's kingdom.

 **The End**


End file.
